That Millennium Story: The Return of X
by DCN8943
Summary: 2 months after surviving the X killings (That 90s Story), The Forman's including Tyler and Nancy are threatened by a new X, who may have been Laurez's partner. New characters are introduced including a Fez-like name Anton, Abby who is a love interest for Tyler and is rivaling against Betsy for his love. Gary (Randy-like). Survivors of the previous story return.
1. Laurez's Revenge Continues

FLASHBACK (B&W) - 1990

We hear a slapping occur. A little girl falls to the floor. She turns to us. Crying. We recognize her. She's 10 year old LAUREZ FORMAN (X in the previous story). She's innocent and vulnerable here during this time in her life.

She looks up at her slapper. It's her older foster sister VANESSA (17). She's a total bitch. She looks down on her little foster sister. Angry and hateful. Not even Laurie was like this to Eric.

VANESSA: You're so pathetic, you little bitch. You're so lucky that we even took your worthless ass in. I don't know even know why we did so. You're a worthless little bitch. Just like your birth mother.

Vanessa walks away from the little girl. Laurez continues to cry. Not far from her is her FOSTER BROTHER. He's about 13 years old. He's not happy with the way Vanessa is treating her. He walks over to the crying scared little girl and holds her. He cares about her.

FOSTER BROTHER: It's going to be okay, Laurez. I won't let her hurt you again.

The Foster Brother stares at us. His eyes reminds us of X. Could the Foster Brother be Laurez's future male partner in the previous story's killings?

CUT TO: Present time. February 27, 2000 (10 years later).

VANESSA (27) is making out with her latest BOYFRIEND of the month on her couch. She has not changed a bit in the last ten years.

BOYFRIEND: What do you say we take this to the bedroom?

VANESSA: Oh, you read my mind.

The Boyfriend picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, they begin removing articles of clothing as he puts Vanessa onto her bedroom.

As they begin the process of having sex, we PAN over to the window. We see a familiar shadow. The Shadow of X.

Later that same night, Vanessa is sleeping as her boyfriend is getting dressed. He looks at her. She's just another girlfriend he messes around with. Just like he's just another boyfriend she messes around with. There is no romance or love between the two.

The Boyfriend leaves.

In the boyfriend's car, the Boyfriend gets in and starts his car. He drives off. He turns the radio on and a rock song plays. He's unaware that he's not alone in his own car. Somebody is in the backseat. It's so dark that can't make out the dark figure, but we know exactly who it is.

X slowly rises up from behind the driver's seat. We see his infamous knife from the previous story. We know what's coming for the Boyfriend.

PHONE RINGS!

Vanessa wakes up and answers her phone.

VANESSA: Hello? Oh, hey, Daddy.

Vanessa is very much like Laurie Forman in the sense that she's a whore and a bitch who pretends to be innocent towards her father. But unlike Laurie, Vanessa has no redeeming qualities. She was born being who she is and she will die being who she is.

VANESSA: Yes, I know. I will come by tomorrow. Yes. Okay. Love you, too, Daddy. Good night.

She hangs up the phone and goes back to being her bitchy self.

VANESSA: (to herself) Ugh, stop smothering me.

She tries to go back to sleep. The phone rings again.

VANESSA: Seriously, Dad?

She picks up the phone.

VANESSA: (pretending again) Daddy, I'm trying to sleep.

X: (over the phone, still has a monstrous voice) Oh, but Daddy wants to hear his little bitch's voice again.

VANESSA: Who is this?

X: Somebody who knows that Daddy's little angel isn't an angel at all.

VANESSA: Seriously, who this is?

X: A loved one of someone you know. Someone you knew ten years ago.

VANESSA: I knew about a million people ten years ago. Who is this person I supposedly knew?

X: Think back ten years. One of your foster sisters. One you constantly abused. One you often made cry. Told her that she was worthless little bitch.

Vanessa shakes her head. No memory or shame. She obviously did this to every single foster kid her parents took in.

VANESSA: You know how many kids I did that to? So many that I…

X: LAUREZ FORMAN!

The name "Laurez Forman" widens Vanessa's eyes. Her past is coming back to haunt her. Especially now that she knows what eventually became of her former foster sister.

VANESSA: You mean the little bitch who ended up killing all those people in Wisconsin?

X: Same bitch.

VANESSA: Laurez Forman is dead. And I have nothing more to do with her.

X: Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You have everything to do with her. You hurt _MY_ Laurez. You made her suffer. Just like the people in her mother's life hurt Laurie, too. They all have suffered the consequences. But it's now Laurez's turn to heal. Laurez maybe dead but her mission continues on. And I'm the one who's gonna finish it. And you're next!

Her window shatters. Her BOYFRIEND'S DEAD BODY has been thrown into the window. She screams when she sees his body. Vanessa sees a shadow move outside her window. Still naked, Vanessa runs out of her bedroom.

Vanessa runs through her house and goes to the front door. She opens the door and there he is - X. Still the same as he appeared before. A large dark figure wearing all black. His hood is over his head. Even though the lights are all on, we still cannot nor will we ever see his face just like last time. He's still horrifying as ever.

VANESSA: OH, MY GOD!

Vanessa is too shocked and afraid to even do anything. She stands there as X walks in and stabs her in the stomach. She screams. She grabs her stomach. She looks up at him. He continues to give her angry looks. He's not done with her yet and she knows it.

Vanessa turns around and falls to the floor. She starts crying as she tries to crawl herself away from the killer. X just stands there, giving her a head start. No hurry. He will let her think that she'll escape. He's toying with her.

This gives us an idea on what this X is like. He's not like Laurez's X. He will play games with his victims. Mess with their heads. Give them hope...only to shatter them. This X is more darker, grittier, and nastier than Laurez.

Vanessa's blood is smeared on her floor as she crawls across it. X has allowed her to crawl to the middle of her living room. Now is time for the worst part...the painful part…

X slowly and calmly walks over to her. She's so weak that she's barely moving anymore. He makes it over to her. She starts sobbing. She knows what's coming. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her up a little.

VANESSA: NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!

X raises his knife up in the air. Preparing for his major assault on her.

VANESSA: (Crying, one final plea) PLEEEAAASSEEE!

X starts stabbing her in several places. It's brutal. Constant. Never ending. He's grunting as she continues to scream out bloody murder. Her blood is being splattered all over her living room. His grunting and growling is very disturbing. It's showing us the full force of his anger and hate towards Vanessa. This is not just your average murder on a randomly chosen victim. This is an extremely personal kill.

After a few minutes of stabbing the now mutilated body of Vanessa, X stops and stares at his work. Blood and flesh soak and stain the floor. Vanessa is dead beyond revival.

*IN THE STREET by CHEAP TRICK plays*

We now witness the traditional VISTA CRUISER opening credits.

 _Hanging Out_ : Eric is driving, Donna is in the middle, Tyler is on the passenger's seat, Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica are in the back seat.

 _Down the street_ : Red is driving, Nancy is in the middle, Kitty is on the passenger's seat.

 _The Same Old Thing_ : Tyler is driving and Nancy is on the passenger's seat. It's so adorable seeing them sing and dance together.

 _We Did Last Week_ : Driving is Tyler, Fez is in the middle, Kelso is on the passenger's seat. In the back is ANTON (Fez, Male-Laurez, Tyler 2.0/New Character), and GARY (Randy Pearson 2.0/New Character).

 _Not A Thing To Do_ : Fez is driving, Donna is in the middle...doing her arms stretching across the dashboard move...Eric is the passenger, Hyde, Kelso, and Tyler are in the back.

 _But Talk to You_ : Driving is Donna, in the middle is Betsy, Kitty is on the passenger's seat. In the back is Midge (Bob's replacement/Reprisal role), ROBIN (Jackie's replacement/New Character), and ABBY (Laurez/Femez's replacement/New Character)

 _WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT_ : Fez is driving, Donna is in the middle, Eric is in the passenger's seat, in the back is Hyde, Kelso, and Tyler.

 _WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT_ : All the new characters. Their only OPENING moment together alone. Anton is driving, Gary is in the passenger's seat, Abby and Robin are in the back.

We get a shot of just Fez and Anton together. We sense there will be something major between these two.

LICENSE PLATE EXPIRES: Dec 00

TYLER & NANCY: HELLO, WISCONSIN!


	2. Nancy's Scary Night

NANCY FORMAN (turning 7 tomorrow), survivor of the first X's murder spree, is sleeping in her bed.

The sound of a knife scraping is heard from outside her bedroom. Nancy sits up from her bed. She begins panicking. The events from the previous story has traumatized her. Even the sound of a knife cutting food gives her flashbacks.

Nancy gets out of her bed and cautiously approaches her bedroom door. She is afraid of what she might find outside her bedroom.

NANCY: Grandpa? Grandma?

She opens her door and peeks out into the hallway. There is nothing out there.

NANCY: Grandpa?

She quietly and cautiously walks out of her bedroom and heads for her grandparents' bedroom.

Nancy walks into her grandparents' bedroom. They are asleep.

NANCY: Grandma, Grandpa.

They don't respond to her.

NANCY: I heard a noise. I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?

Nancy pulls the blanket off of them. RED (72) and KITTY (66) are dead. Red's throat has been sliced and Kitty has a knife sticking out of her chest.

Nancy screams.

Nancy runs out of her grandparents' bedroom. She runs through the hallway and into Eric's old bedroom.

Eric and Donna are sleeping in Eric's old bed.

NANCY: Uncle Eric! Aunt Donna! Grandma and Grandpa are dead!

Nancy screams when she finds - ERIC and DONNA (both 39) dead in the bed together. Nancy, backing away, trips over something. When she picks herself up, she finds what she tripped over were the bodies of her older cousins JEFF (9) and VERONICA (8).

NANCY: NO!

Nancy runs out of Eric's bedroom. She runs downstairs where she finds in the living room, sitting on the couch, are the bodies of FEZ (39) and MICHAEL KELSO (40). Sitting on Red's chair is the body of STEVEN HYDE (40). Blood is everywhere.

Nancy starts crying uncontrollably. She cannot believe what is happening. She goes to run but she runs into her older brother TYLER FORMAN (19). The brother and sister hug each in relief of finding each other still alive.

TYLER: Oh, Nancy.

NANCY: Tyler.

TYLER: Come on, sweetie. We're getting out of here.

Tyler takes Nancy's hand and leads her to the front door. He opens the door and waiting for them is - X. Nancy screams at the sight of the killer. Tyler tries to be tough and protect his sister. Tyler punches X in the face but to no effect. X punches him back and Tyler goes down.

All Nancy can do is cry and stand there, watching helplessly as X continues his attack on Tyler.

TYLER: Run, Nancy!

Nancy runs as X starts stabbing Tyler. Tyler's murder is similar and as brutal as Vanessa's murder in the previous chapter. Tyler Forman, the hero and star of That 90s Story, is dead.

Nancy runs into the kitchen. She finds the body of BETSY KELSO (21) sitting at the table. Besty's body is slumped down with her head resting on the table. A knife is sticking out of her back.

Nancy goes to the sliding glass door and tries to open it but it won't open. She checks the lock. It is unlocked. Yet it won't open.

NANCY: No.

Nancy starts pounding on the door. She's hoping that someone will hear her and save her.

NANCY: SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP!

Nancy hears X walk into the kitchen. She turns around to see the killer approaching her. She begins crying as she slides down to the floor.

NANCY: No. Please…

X stops right in front of the little girl. Looking down on her. She's helpless and afraid for her life. X removes his hood and reveals himself as - JOHN RILEY, Nancy's abusive father, who was murdered by Laurez in the previous story.

JOHN: I told you that you would never escape from me. I would always find you. And now you shall be punished for running away from Daddy.

John raises the knife above Nancy. She begins to cry and scream as she helplessly watches her father prepare to murder her.

NANCY: NO! DADDY! PLEASE! NO! DADDY! I'M SORRY!

We're in Nancy's POV. John swings the knife down to Nancy (therefore us). The impact/stabbing from the knife turns the SCREEN BLACK.

Even though the screen is black, we can still hear Nancy screaming.

The LIGHTS turn on in her bedroom. Red and Kitty rushes to Nancy on her bedside. Nancy is still screaming, crying, jerking around on her bed. Hasn't snapped out of her nightmare yet.

RED: NANCY!

KITTY: NANCY!

They both hold her. Trying to wake her up.

KITTY: (louder) NANCY!

Nancy finally snaps out of it. Awake. She looks around her. It's just her Grandparents with her in her bedroom. Kitty holds her tightly. Comforting the scared child.

KITTY: It's okay, sweetie. It was just another nightmare. You're safe.

Nancy cries in her Grandmother's arms. She holds her arm out...signaling that she wants to grab something.

KITTY: Red, give it to her.

Red grabs a framed picture. It's a picture of LAURIE FORMAN (Season 1-5/LRK), Nancy and Tyler's mother. Red takes a moment to remember his late daughter before he gives her picture to his Granddaughter.

Once Nancy has the picture of her mother in her hands, she holds it tightly. Hugging it.

NANCY: Mommy.

In the previous story, Nancy didn't know about her mother. In between the previous story and this story, she's learned all about Laurie and appreciates what her mother was meant to be to her. Her picture now serves as Nancy's security blanket. She sees her mother as her guardian angel, watching over her from Heaven. The picture makes her feel safe.

As Nancy holds the picture, Kitty lays her down. Red tucks her in. They both give her kisses.

KITTY: Mommy will protect you. So you can sleep without fear now.

Nancy does not let go of the picture. She feels a lot more comfortable now. Red and Kitty head out of her bedroom. Red gives Nancy one last look to make sure that she's okay before he closes the door.

We ZOOM IN on Nancy falling asleep. A woman's hand begins rubbing her hair. Gentle and kind. The woman's face comes into our view to kiss Nancy on the head. We ZOOM OUT and move our focus onto the woman. We finally recognize who the woman is. It's LAURIE FORMAN.

LAURIE: It's okay, baby. Mommy's here. I won't let anything happen to you.

We ZOOM back onto Nancy's beautiful eyes.

LAURIE: (off screen) I love you, Nancy.

After a few seconds, we ZOOM OUT to find that Laurie has disappeared. Nancy is now alone.


	3. Tyler and Nancy's Bond

It's the morning after Nancy's nightmare. Tyler enters his Grandparents' house through the sliding glass door. He immediately goes to the cupboard, grabbing a coffee cup, and goes to the coffee pot. He pours some fresh hot coffee into his cup and takes his time to drink it.

Kitty walks in and greets her grandson.

KITTY: Hey, Sweetie.

TYLER: Hey, Grandma.

KITTY: How's it going?

TYLER: It's going.

KITTY: At least one of my grandkids is having a good morning.

Kitty's comment has alerted Tyler. This doesn't sound good to him. Something is wrong with Nancy. It's never okay to Tyler when something is up with Nancy.

TYLER: (serious tone) What happened?

KITTY: She had another nightmare last night.

Tyler closes his eyes. Heartbroken. His baby sister is haunted by the events that took place a few months ago.

TYLER: Dammit.

KITTY: She's okay. She's just…

Tyler doesn't let his Grandmother finish her sentence. He walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Red, still in his robe, walks into the kitchen. Slowly waking up. He noticed that Tyler had passed him by.

RED: What's up with Tyler?

KITTY: I just told him about the nightmare.

RED: Oh, Jesus, Kitty. You know how he gets when something happens with her. He's more protective of her than I was with Laurie. And I defined the definition of an overly protective father.

KITTY: I just can't keep this a secret from him. He acts like he's her father. He's very protective of her and does more for her than we do and she lives with us. He's totally trying to act like he's her father.

Red nods..

RED: That's true. He is very much like a father to her than being her own brother. Maybe she sees him as her "Daddy."

KITTY: You're close to her, too.

RED: Tyler and I can share that role. Besides. I like just being Grandpa. Tyler can play the role of Daddy. He deserves that after all he's done for her. She's going to need someone to look up to here pretty soon. And that someone has to be Tyler. Because it won't be long until I...

Kitty turns to Red when he says "It won't be long until I…" She knows exactly what that means. She's not happy with the suggestion. Red looks at his wife and notices her concern.

KITTY: Don't say that Red. Please, don't go there.

RED: I'm sorry, Kitty. But I'm seventy-two. I've had two heart attacks before my sixtieth birthday. The next one could be fatal.

KITTY: (choking up) I know.

In Nancy's bedroom, Tyler is brushing Nancy's hair. Nancy is all dressed for school.

TYLER: So what happened this time?

NANCY: The scary man killed everyone. Even you. He was my Daddy.

TYLER: The scary man was your dad?

NANCY: Yeah. He said it was my fault for running away with you. He was going to punish me for running away from him. I told him that I was sorry for making him want to hurt me.

Nancy starts to feel guilty. She's suffering from Victim blaming. A common thing in victims of abuse. Their abuser would frequently blame the victim for the abuse. A truth that has prevented several spouses and children from turning in their abuser.

Tyler turns his little sister around. He looks her in the eyes. Gentle. Protective as always.

TYLER: Listen, Nancy. This was not your fault. Okay? What he did to you was wrong. You're the victim. You did nothing wrong. You understand?

Nancy nods. Tyler turns her back around and continues brushing her up.

TYLER: I use to brush Mom's hair.

NANCY: Really?

TYLER: Yeah. She had beautiful hair. Just like yours.

NANCY: Mommy was beautiful.

TYLER: Yes, she was.

NANCY: Am I beautiful?

TYLER: Of course, you are. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

Tyler gives her a kiss on the head.

TYLER: So you're all ready. Get your backpack and let's go.

Nancy grabs her pink DISNEY-like designed backpack. She puts it on her back. Ready for school. Tyler opens her bedroom door for her. Nancy walks out of her bedroom and is followed by Tyler.

Tyler and Nancy walk into the kitchen.

TYLER: We're leaving.

KITTY: Okay. (to Nancy) Here.

Kitty gives Nancy a poptart. She then kisses her Granddaughter on the head.

KITTY: Have a good day at school, sweetie.

NANCY: I will.

RED: Goodbye, Sweetheart.

NANCY: Goodbye, Grandpa.

The Grandkids leave.

In Tyler's truck, Tyler is driving with Nancy on his passenger's seat. She's eating the poptart. As Tyler focuses on the road, Nancy notices some papers and photos sitting on the floorboard. She can't make out everything but she recognizes one of the faces in the photos. It is the KIDS BODYGUARD, who was murdered right outside of Nancy's bedroom. The Bodyguard who died trying to protect the Forman kids in the previous story.

FLASHBACK (B&W) - MASSACRE ON THE BODYGUARDS AT THE FORMAN'S HOUSE

Laurez pulls out a blade as she runs up the stairs. She sees the Kids Bodyguard guarding Nancy's bedroom door. He notices her and recognizes her as Fez and Nancy's friend FEMEZ, therefore, making him unaware of the threat that she truly poses.

This makes it easy for Laurez, who throws the blade into his chest. He drops to his death. Laurez approaches Nancy's bedroom door. She puts on her hood. As the hood covers her head, her face fades into black...transforming Laurez into X.

Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica are sitting on the floor playing games when X (Laurez) barges in. His appearance frightens the kids. They scream. X approaches Nancy and grabs her.

NANCY: HELP ME!

JEFF: NANCY!

X pulls out a wet cloth and puts it over Nancy's mouth. As Nancy loses consciousness - WE FADE BACK TO:

2000

Nancy is still curious about the papers and the photos. She goes to grab one when...Tyler grabs her hand.

TYLER: Nancy. Don't. Please. Don't look at those.

NANCY: I'm sorry.

TYLER: It's okay, honey. I just don't want you to see those.

Nancy is still curious but obeys Tyler's wishes.

Outside across the street from Nancy's school, X stands at the sidewalk. He watches Tyler drive up to the curb towards the main school entrance.

In Tyler's truck, Nancy grabs her bag and gets out of the truck. Tyler turns to her.

TYLER: Nancy!

Nancy stops walking and turns to her older brother.

TYLER: I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: I love you, too, Tyler.

They smile at each other. Nancy continues on into her school.

In Tyler's truck, Tyler picks up the papers and photos; coroner reports and crime scene photos of the victims of the previous story. He looks them over as he remembers his horrifying theory.

FLASHBACK (B&W)

Laurez takes an unconscious Nancy into the white van. We see another X, Laurez's secret partner, walk towards the van to join her. His back is still facing us. He is a large man. He removes his hood...once again...confirming to us like before that Laurez's secret partner is a MAN.

BACK TO 2000

Tyler thinks about his theory. He truly believes that Laurez had a partner and that is was a man.

TYLER: (to himself, regarding possible X) Are you out there? And if you are...when do you plan on coming back?

Tyler snaps back to reality and switches his gears.

Outside across the street, X watches as Tyler drives off.


	4. New Love

Tyler enters the record store. Hyde is behind the counter. We find Hyde's new employee, GARY (23), stocking CDs into the shelves. He is tall, brown hair, and a good looking guy.

TYLER: What's up, Gary?

GARY: What's up, Tyler?

Tyler passes by his new co-worker to go behind the counter with his boss and friend Hyde.

HYDE: How's Nancy?

TYLER: She had another nightmare.

HYDE: Poor kid.

Fez walks into the record store. He rushes to the counter with excitement and anxiousness.

FEZ: Has she come back yet?

HYDE: No, Fez. Not yet.

FEZ: Oh, damn. I can't wait any longer. It's like time has slowed down. Ugh!

Hyde and Tyler start chuckling.

TYLER: Aw, Uncle Fezy is in love.

HYDE: (imitating Fez) Oh, I'm Fez and I'm in love with Robin.

TYLER: (imitating Robin) Oh, I'm Robin, and I'm a rich young lady who likes older foreign men.

Tyler and Hyde turn to each other and does the kissy-face-smooching tease. Fez is clearly uncomfortable with their joke.

FEZ: Shut up, you sons of bitches!

Fez is all bummed out. He walks off to check out the new releases. Gary notices Fez.

GARY: Hey, Fez.

FEZ: Hi, new guy.

GARY: It's Gary.

FEZ: Whatever.

Gary tries not to feel offended but Fez immediately feels bad.

FEZ: I'm sorry. It's just that I've been waiting all weekend to finally see Robin again. Oh, the way she smiles, the way she walks, and the way she talks...it gives me needs.

Gary gives him a friendly smile.

GARY: It's all good, Fez-man. I understand.

The two smile and nod. Fez continues looking at new CDs and Gary goes back to stocking CDs.

The main entrance door opens. The way it's being opened and the sound of the footsteps walking in sounds familiar to all of the guys. Alerted of this person's entrance...the guys turn around to see...ROBIN WARNOCK (27), extremely young looking for her age, prettier than your average pretty girl, popular, and a rich-bitch. The new Jackie Burkhart of the story.

Fez gets extremely nervous when he sees her. She turns and gives Fez a flirtatious smile. He gives her a half-assed, nervous, dorky smile.

Robin marches right up to Fez in a sexy seductive walk. Trying to make herself appealing to him. It's obvious that she likes him, which is good since he likes her, too..

ROBIN: (seductively) Hey, Fez.

FEZ: (nervously) Hey, Robin. How was your weekend?

ROBIN: It was okay. Went to a party. No poor foreigners allowed...but…(talks into Fez's ear)... I would have snuck you in and I would have made you take me in the Foreign-hating party Host's nice bedroom. And I would have loved it for the thrill of them catching me with you.

Fez gets the chills. He's so turned on by her comments and her sexiness. By the look on his face, we can tell that Fez has "pitched his tent."

FEZ: (feeling his "tent") Ohhh.

Robin looks down to his pants. Her smiling reaction confirms what we suspected was happening to Fez.

ROBIN: You seem tense. I think that I have something that may relieve your tension.

Robin pulls out a brown paper bag from inside her purse. All the guys; Hyde, Fez, Tyler, and Gary have the "Oh, my God. Yes!" look on their faces.

We CUT TO the CIRCLE.

Fez is high. More relaxed than before.

FEZ: Oh, I feel so much better.

Robin's hand comes into our view and touches Fez's chest in a seductive way. He's turned on again.

FEZ: Oh, not again...it gives me needs.

We turn to GARY. He seems extremely happy.

GARY: You know, Hyde, you're the coolest boss ever, man. My other bosses never let me do this at work.

We turn to HYDE. He appears relaxed and content as usual.

HYDE: Well, Gary, I require that all of my employees are to have at least one stash break for the following reasons: It's stupid, immoral, offensive, and most of all…it's illegal.

We turn to TYLER. He's lost in mid-thought. Emotional.

TYLER: I love Nancy. She means the world to me. If anything happens to that little girl, I don't know what I'd do…(sniffs himself, feels guilty)... I hope this smell is gone by the time I see her after school. I don't want her to know that I do this.

We turn to ROBIN. She looks around the circle. Observing each of the guys.

ROBIN: (acting bitchy and conceited) You know...this store is for poor, bumming, burnt out, immoral, degenerates. I'm too rich and pretty to be here...(smiles)...But you guys are so much cooler than my rich friends. They totally suck ass.

She laughs. The guys laugh with her. She's starting to fit in.

Later, Tyler is driving his truck with Eric as his passenger.

ERIC: Thanks for giving me a ride.

TYLER: No problem, Uncle Eric.

ERIC: Yeah. Donna took the Vista Cruiser with Midge and her second cousin Abby. I had no wheels for the day.

At the HUB, Donna is sitting with her mother MIDGE (59) and Donna's second cousin ABBY WILCOX (19). Abby is very beautiful. Black hair, beautiful blue eyes, pretty face. Innocent but willing to be naughty for the right person. Very Donna-Eric-Season 1-like in her innocence and cuteness. We're meant to already like her before she's even spoken.

ABBY: Point Place seems like any other town. I've yet to meet someone cool enough for me to wanna stay...well...except you, Donna.

DONNA: Oh, thanks.

The two cousins laugh.

MIDGE: Well, aren't I cool?

The cousins stare at each other. They turn to Midge and gives her a smile.

ABBY: (trying to be respectful) Well, of course, you're cool, Aunt Midge. You're the coolest Great-Aunt ever.

MIDGE: (her usual ditzy self) Thank you!

Midge has not lost her dim-witted silliness that we loved about her. Like in the show, she's trying to get involved in the latest fads of the day.

Eric and Tyler enter the HUB.

DONNA: There they are.

Donna gets up and hugs her husband.

ERIC: Hey, Midge. Abby.

MIDGE: Hey, Eric.

Donna gestures to both Tyler and Abby.

DONNA: Abby, this is Eric's nephew Tyler. Tyler, this is my second cousin Abby.

Abby cannot keep her eyes off of Tyler. She tries to hide it but she has fallen head over heels with Tyler. He's beautiful to her. And he's noticing her beauty as well. He loves her eyes and her black hair. Similar to his own.

TYLER: Hi.

ABBY: (love struck) Hi.

The two shake hands but she holds his hand for a moment. They both stare into each other's eyes. For a moment, it's like they're locked into each other's soul through their eyes.

Eric and Donna take notice of this. They smile and glare at each other. They're thinking how cute it is.

At least she's not Betsy, Tyler's cousin, whom we know is in love with Tyler despite their relations. At least Eric and Donna could handle Eric's nephew and Donna's second cousin, who are not related to each other, being together should something happen.

Abby tries to strike up a conversation with Tyler. She notices that he's wearing a shirt of Jim Morrison of The Doors. She notices the similarities between the two (Remember I stated Tyler's appearance was a likeness to Morrison when I first introduced Tyler in the first story).

ABBY: I see you like Jim Morrison. You look just like him.

TYLER: Yeah? Thanks. The Doors is my favorite band.

ABBY: Oh, my favorite songs are Light My Fire, Riders on the Storm, and The End.

While it means nothing to Tyler and the others by her mentioning of The End. But it means something to us. This was the song that Casey Kelso was singing moments before his death. The same song that X (Laurez) was mockingly singing as he murdered Casey. We'll never forget that moment when X stare at us and ended the scene with "This is the Ennnnddd!"

TYLER: Those are good choices. I don't have a favorite. They're all equal to me.

ABBY: Very true. They're one of the greatest bands.

DONNA: (tries to be part of the conversation) They're like on my top ten. I have a Doors poster.

Anyone here remember Donna's Doors poster in her bedroom in the show?

ABBY: I remember that poster. I think that's how I was introduced to them. You introduced it to me.

DONNA: So glad I could be of use.

Abby, though still talking to Donna whenever she talks, is still focused on Tyler. Their love for The Doors has just made the situation "worse." Because now she doesn't want to leave him alone. But Tyler doesn't mind. He likes the connection he has with her. She's cute, innocent, and cool in his eyes.

TYLER: So we're having a birthday party for my little sister Nancy. Would you like to come?

ABBY: Sure. I have nothing going on tonight.

TYLER: Great. Be there by five. I'll be bringing Nancy by at five-thirty.

ABBY: Alright.

TYLER: Well, I've gotta go. I've got things to prepare. I'll see you tonight.

ABBY: Okay.

Tyler gives Abby a cute gentlemanly nod and smile before walking off. Abby watches him leave. Her eyes do not leave him until he's gone. She's checking him out. Everything looks good about him to her. His face, his hair, and yes...other parts of his body that the ladies would find attractive.

With Tyler gone, Abby can release the built up emotions. She sighs...sliding down to her seat.

ABBY: Oh, my God. He is so cute. I wanna stay at Point Place now.

Donna and Eric silently laugh at her. A moment ago she was a normal calm-relaxed person, who was bored, trying to hangout with her Aunt and Cousin out of respect, but now she has melted all over the place over Tyler. She has found her reason to be in Point Place.

DONNA: (to Abby) You did have plans tonight...with me...to the movies. I wasn't planning on going to Nancy's party.

Abby gives Donna the "What?!" glare. She's about to guilt Donna into this.

ABBY: (out loud) How could you not go to that little girl's party? Eric's niece, Tyler's sister. A little girl's birthday party, Donna? You gonna be that cruel to that girl?

Other people around them stare. Eric is laughing inside. Donna is embarrassed. Abby just made her look bad in public. She thinks for a moment. She shakes her head and smiles. Surrendering.

DONNA: I'll alright. We'll go.

Abby puts on a cute excited smile. To those around her, it looks like she's just convinced Donna to take her to a child's birthday party. But we know her real reasons for going to Nancy's party.


	5. Nancy's Friend

Nancy is at P.E., playing volleyball with the other girls. We see a pair of girls, XENA and WILLA (about 8-9), staring at her. Willa whispers something to a third girl, MONICA. It's Monica's turn to toss the ball.

Monica gets in position, flips the ball up, and pounds it over the net. The ball goes directly to Nancy, who cannot hit it on time. The ball hits Nancy in the face and she goes down to the floor.

NANCY: OW!

All the other girls laugh at her. Especially Xena, Willa, and Monica. This was their plan. To hurt and humiliate our poor Nancy. And it works as Nancy looks around sadly. Everyone is laughing at her and not willing to help her up.

Suddenly, we see the hand of another little girl, whose face we don't see yet, offering to help her. Nancy grabs the hand and the other little girl helps her up. We finally see the face of the little girl helping Nancy...it's a very YOUNG LAURIE FORMAN (same age as Nancy).

Nancy is unaware that this "Little Girl" is the spirit of her mother. She only knows her mother through pictures of her as an adult, therefore, she doesn't recognize her as the "Younger" version of Laurie.

NANCY: Thank you.

LAURIE: You're welcome...Nancy.

NANCY: What's your name?

LAURIE: Laurie.

NANCY: That was my mommy's name.

LAURIE: That's cool. Don't let those other girls get to you.

Nancy feels the kindness of Young Laurie.

NANCY: Do you wanna be friends?

LAURIE: No. I wanna be more than friends. I wanna be your best friend forever.

Nancy smiles. Finally, somebody to talk to and feel comfortable around.

Later, Nancy and the rest of the class are doing laps around the gymnasium. The HEAD COACH MS. MOLLY SHAW (20s) is watching and shouting orders to her students.

SHAW: (shouting) You're doing great, girls. Keep it up.

Young Laurie catches up to Nancy. The two little girls smile at each other. They run together. They look like sisters and best friends.

Xena, Willa, and Monica are not far behind from Nancy. They see Nancy constantly turning her head, smiling, and talking to NOBODY BUT AIR.

XENA: Oh, my God. She's weirder than I thought.

WILLA: She's crazy, too?

MONICA: Just like her family.

The Three Girls catches up to Nancy. Monica looks to the other side of the gymnasium. Ms. Shaw is distracted by other students. The girls wait until they, as well as Nancy, reach to a door before - PUSHING NANCY IN!

The door takes them to a mini-hall, which leads to the bathrooms and the Cafeteria at the end of the hall. The girls push Nancy to the ground.

XENA: Well, isn't it little Nancy Forman. Daughter of a whore and sister of a psycho killer.

WILLA: Your entire family is crazy.

MONICA: I'm surprised that your family even still lives here. I thought you would have moved away to another town where they accept losers.

The girls laugh. Nancy begins to cry.

XENA: What do you say we show her what happens to whores and killers who come to our school?

WILLA: Yeah!

MONICA: Let's do it.

The girls begin to gang up on her. Nancy is now afraid.

NANCY: No! Please!

The girls are within reach of Nancy when…

WISHER: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

The girls turn around to find the new ASSISTANT P.E. COACH ALEX WISHER (23), tall, large, muscular, most likely a former Marine, standing over them by the BOYS' BATHROOM. He is so big and large, it would practically take all of the girls including Nancy to reach up to his height and muscles.

WISHER: You girls better lay off of her before I send you all to the Principal's office.

The Three Girls are frightened by Wisher's large appearance. They know that if he wanted to, he could pick up all three of them and throw them out, himself, without working up a sweat. So they don't argue with him. They run back into the gymnasium...leaving Nancy alone with him.

Wisher approaches Nancy. He gives her those same protective eyes that Tyler gave her the night he saved her from her father. He offers her his hand...the same way Tyler did that same night.

Nancy looks up at his eyes and his hand. It's all familiar to her. And it's enough for her to trust him. She takes Wisher's hand and he helps her up.

WISHER: Are you okay, Nancy?

NANCY: Yes, Coach Wisher. Thank you.

WISHER: If those girls or anyone else here at school ever bothers you again...you just come tell me and I'll take care of it.

The young Coach gives his little student a smile. A trusting smile. Perhaps a little too trusting. But our innocent and naive Nancy smiles back.

NANCY: I will.

WISHER: Now let's get back in there and finish those laps.

Nancy and Wisher enter the gymnasium together. He's a new protector of hers. At least when she's at school.

Later after school, Nancy is sitting on a bench all alone. She's waiting for Tyler to pick her up.

LAURIE: (off screen) Hey, Nancy.

Young Laurie approaches from behind and sits with Nancy.

LAURIE: What ya doing?

NANCY: Just waiting for my brother Tyler.

LAURIE: What's he like?

NANCY: He's the best person in the world.

LAURIE: Really?

NANCY: Yeah. I love him very much. He's my hero.

Young Laurie smiles. To Nancy this looks like another little girl who is smiling with her. But we know that it's the spirit of Laurie appreciating the love that her oldest and her youngest have for each other. Her soul is warmed up by it.

NANCY: I think you'd like him, too.

Wisher exits the school's main entrance. From the steps, he sees Nancy sitting at the bench and talking to someone. But she's alone. He smiles. It looks so cute and innocent to him. It's natural for someone of Nancy's age to have an imaginary friend.

Back at the bench, Nancy and Young Laurie are still talking.

NANCY: Would you like to come over sometime and play with me?

LAURIE: Yeah. I would like that.

WISHER: (off screen) Hey, Nancy!

Nancy turns around and finds Wisher approaching the bench.

WISHER: Who are you talking to?

NANCY: I'm talking to…(turns back...Laurie is gone)...well...I _was_ talking to my friend Laurie.

Wisher approaches Nancy.

WISHER: Mind if I sit with you for a moment?

NANCY: Sure.

Wisher sits on the empty spot where "Laurie" was sitting at a moment ago.

WISHER: Did anyone else push you around today?

NANCY: No.

WISHER: Good…(friendly, acting like a tough-procter)...I must have scared everyone off.

Nancy and Wisher laugh.

WISHER: So what are you still doing here after school?

NANCY: I'm waiting for my big brother Tyler to come get me.

WISHER: Is that right? He must be a good brother to do that.

NANCY: He's my favorite person in the whole world.

WISHER: Well, that's nice. I bet you're his favorite person, too.

NANCY: He saved me from two bad people.

WISHER: Two?

NANCY: My Daddy and the scary man.

WISHER: The scary man? What scary man?

NANCY: The one who killed my Daddy, Aunt Jackie, and Uncle Bob.

WISHER: Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. You must miss your Daddy.

Nancy shakes her "No."

NANCY: Daddy use to hit me.

WISHER: I'm sorry.

Wisher gives her a friendly pat on her leg. Nancy jolts up. Somewhat scared. Wisher realizes what he had just done and looks extremely remorseful. Sincere in his facial expression.

WISHER: I'm so sorry, Nancy. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't meaning anything by that.

NANCY: I know. It's okay. It's just...Daddy use to do that to me...before he'd…(gets emotional)...he would…

Nancy can't finish the sentence. We begin to realize what else her father had done to her besides beating her. Nancy cries as she begins remembering what he had done to her.

Wisher feels so bad now. He puts his arms around Nancy and comforts her.

WISHER: I am so sorry that he did that to you. At least you're safe now. You're with your Grandparents and your brother. None of them would ever touch you like that.

Nancy's eyes open wide when she hears Wisher mention her Grandparents. She didn't tell him about living with them.

NANCY: How do you know who I live with?

Wisher's assumption is innocent.

WISHER: Well, you no longer live with your Daddy. And I'm guessing your Mommy is not around. So who else would you live with?

Nancy thinks for a moment. That does make sense.

NANCY: Oh, yeah. It would be with Grandma and Grandpa.

WISHER: That's right.

Nancy smiles.

WISHER: I hope you know that when I touched your leg...I wasn't trying to...I would never do that to you, Nancy.

NANCY: I know. It's okay. You didn't know. You're still my friend.

WISHER: That's good to hear.

Tyler's truck drives up.

WISHER: I'm guessing that this is Tyler?

NANCY: Yep.

Nancy gets up and gets into the truck. Wisher approaches the opened passenger window.

WISHER: Hello. Alex Wisher. I'm Nancy's PE Coach. You must be Tyler.

Wisher offers his hand to Tyler, who accepts the handshake.

TYLER: Nice to meet you.

WISHER: Nice to meet you, too. There was an incident earlier. Three girls were ganging up on Nancy. But I took care of it before it got physical. She wasn't at fault. So she's not in trouble.

TYLER: Thank you for stopping it. I appreciate that.

WISHER: No problem. I told her to come to me if anyone else bothers her. Because I won't allow bullying at my school.

Tyler nods. Appreciating the Coach's protectiveness of his little sister. Wisher looks down to Nancy and gives her a friendly smile.

WISHER: See you tomorrow, Nancy.

NANCY: Bye, Mr. Wisher

Tyler drives off.

At the Forman's, Nancy is in her bedroom, sitting on the floor and looking down at a board game that she is currently playing. She moves her piece just halfway to the end of the game. We find that Nancy's opponent's piece is far behind. This means that Nancy is beating her unknown opponent at the game. She smiles. She's having fun. Perhaps the most fun we've seen her ever have.

NANCY: It's your turn now.

We PAN away from Nancy to find that her opponent is her "friend" YOUNG LAURIE. Laurie grabs the dice. She shakes the dice up in her hand before rolling them. She only gets two.

LAURIE: Oh, rats.

Nancy giggles.

NANCY: You need to catch up.

LAURIE: I'm trying. But you keep beating me.

In the hallway, Red is passing by Nancy's bedroom when he hears his granddaughter talking to someone.

NANCY: (from her bedroom) Okay, Laurie. It's my turn.

Red is shocked when he hears the name "Laurie." He goes to Nancy's bedroom door and slowly opens it.

Red peeks in and finds Nancy alone. She's playing and talking to herself. Nancy moves her piece six levels over her previous level in the game.

NANCY: (to nobody/herself) It's your turn, Laurie.

We see Young Laurie grab the dice. She shakes the dice up. As we see Laurie turn her wrist to drop the dice, we TRANSITION to RED'S POV watching Nancy - Who is the one actually dropping the dice.

Yes. It is really Nancy who is actually playing for Laurie. But the thing is...Nancy doesn't realize this. In her 7 year old - traumatic mind, she believes that she's really seeing her "friend" Laurie playing with her.

NANCY: (in Red's POV/reality) Oh, da…

LAURIE: (in Nancy's mind) ...ang. I'm lo…

NANCY: (in Red's POV/reality) ...osing.

What we just saw was Red seeing Nancy speaking for Laurie. We went back n forth between reality and Nancy's mind, revealing that when Young Laurie is talking to Nancy, it's really Nancy speaking to herself.

RED: Hey, Nancy. What are you doing?

Nancy turns to Red.

NANCY: Playing with my friend Laurie.

Nancy points to the spot where "Laurie" is suppose to be. But Red only sees an empty spot on the floor. Not a single evidence that somebody is or was sitting there. Just an empty spot.

NANCY: Say hi, Laurie.

We PAN to Young Laurie, who turns to Red with a smile. Obviously, Red does not see this and that Laurie's spirit is doing this for Nancy's benefit.

LAURIE: (to Red in Nancy's mind) Hi.

We PAN back to Nancy.

NANCY: She said "Hi" to you, Grandpa. Aren't you gonna say hi to her?

Red thinks for a moment. He cannot believe what is happening. He decides for his Granddaughter's benefit to play along. He puts on a smile and waves at the empty spot.

RED: Hi.

Nancy and Young Laurie are smiling at him. He still does not see his little girl nor does Nancy realize that the little girl, her mother, isn't really there.

RED: (still smiling) Well, I'll let you and your friend continuing playing.

Red leaves.

Nancy and "Young Laurie" continues to play their game.

Outside Nancy's bedroom, Red stands with his back against the door. Covering his mouth. Shocked, emotional, and confused by all of this. Is Nancy really seeing Laurie? Or does she have an imaginary friend who she named after her mother?


	6. Happy Birthday

Tyler is sitting with Red and Kitty in the living room. They're planning out the "distraction" phase for Nancy.

KITTY: So everyone will be here around five. Do you have a plan on where you're going to take Nancy to distract her?

TYLER: Well, I thought of something. She's gotten to about mom.

KITTY: Yes. And I think it's good. She needs to know about her mother.

TYLER: How about, not only for her birthday, but also for the distraction, I can take her to _meet_ our mother?

Red and Kitty turn each other. They smile. What Tyler is suggesting is very sweet and special.

It's evening now. Nearly dark. Tyler and Nancy are someplace outside. Nancy places a rose on the grass in front of something. Whatever it is that is in front of her...she rubs it. She does so with love and care.

Nancy is crying.

NANCY: I love you, Mommy.

We finally see what it is that is in front of them. The thing that Nancy is touching. It's LAURIE'S TOMBSTONE. They're visiting their mother's gravesight.

TOMBSTONE:

LAUREN ANNE FORMAN

LOVING DAUGHTER & SISTER

Freshly marked: & MOTHER

JULY 15, 1958 - OCTOBER 7, 1999

Nancy turns to Tyler, who kneels down, and they hug. She cries in her brother's arms.

NANCY: (crying) I wish I could have met her.

TYLER: I know, Baby. I do, too. I miss her, myself.

With Nancy facing behind Tyler, unable to see his face, he begins to cry, too. He really does misses his mother and he is sad that his baby sister has no memory of their loving mother.

From a distance, X stands by a tree, watching Tyler and Nancy mourning their mother. We find that X has no animosity towards Nancy. But his eyes show hostility towards Tyler, whom we remember had killed Laurez, who was his own sister and the Killer X, in the previous story. X could walk up there and murder Tyler right now. But he has a plan. A plan that will take time to carry out. A plan so well thought out that he's waiting for the right moment. And tonight is NOT that moment. So with that in mind...X slips away and disappears into the night.

Tyler and Nancy are driving back to the Forman's. They're both still sad from visiting Laurie's grave. We PAN to another direction, without losing sight of either Nancy or Tyler, and find Nancy's friend, YOUNG LAURIE, in the back seat of Tyler's truck. Young Laurie appears sad for her kids.

The lights are off in the kitchen at the Forman's house. The dark night prevents us from seeing much inside. But there is movement inside. We can tell that there is somebody or some people in the kitchen. But who they are or how many of them are in there is unknown to us.

Tyler and Nancy is seen coming into the kitchen through the sliding glass door.

NANCY: Why is it so dark in here?

TYLER: Oh, I don't know. Maybe...(louder)...someone should turn on the light…

The lights turn on. The ENTIRE FAMILY (Kitty, Red, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Betsy, Fez, Jeff, Veronica), along with the new additions of Gary, Abby, Midge, and Robin, pop out of every direction within the kitchen.

EVERYONE: SURPRISE!

Nancy _is_ surprised. Her mouth is wide open. She doesn't understand what's going on.

Kitty approaches Nancy with a birthday cake with seven lit candles. They all begin singing "Happy Birthday" to her. It's only now does Nancy realize what's going on. She's experiencing something that has never been done for her before in her entire life...Her first birthday party. She's shocked. Smiling and crying. Overwhelmed and overjoyed.

EVERYONE: (singing) Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Nancy! Happy Birthday to you!

Tyler kneels down to Nancy.

TYLER: Go ahead, Nancy. Make a wish and blow out the candles.

Nancy closes her eyes and takes a moment to make a wish in her head. She blows out the candles. Everyone applauds her as she opens her eyes and brings out the cutest smile ever. She's finally found her place with a family who loves her enough to do something this special for her.

As everyone applauds, Tyler and Abby notice each other. They give each other a smile. This is definitely a smile of two people who like each other. However, this does not go unnoticed. The person who notices them smiling is the only person who has a problem with it...BETSY.

Betsy tries to give Tyler a sexy smile or glare. But he isn't noticing her. He's either concentrating on Nancy or Abby. Realizing that he isn't even giving her a chance, Betsy's cute looks disappear and she turns to give Abby some nasty looks. This, of course, goes unnoticed by everyone including Abby, whom the looks are aimed at.

Later, everyone is eating cake. Nancy is eating cake with Red. It's a rare moment for us to see in Red. He's become the loving man that Kitty has always demanded of him. And he's doing so out of his own will and desire. Nancy grabs a small piece of the cake with her fork and feds it to Red. He smiles and...returns the favor to his granddaughter. Such a cute moment between the Grandfather and Granddaughter.

Tyler is standing by the wall between the dining room and the living room. He is eating a piece of cake. Abby comes up next to him with a plate of cake for herself.

ABBY: Hey, you.

TYLER: Hey, Abby. Thanks for coming.

ABBY: Not at all. It's my pleasure. (glances at Nancy) She's so adorable.

TYLER: She's beautiful. She's my reason for living now. I don't care what I'm suppose to do...I'll drop it all just to make sure she's happy. I'd do anything for Nancy.

Abby melts inside. Tyler is more than just a cute guy she likes now. He has the heart of a family man. He obviously has strong family values. He sees children as the most important part of a person's life. This has just made her fall for him even more. He's the kind of guy that Abby would like to have kids with.

From the other side of the kitchen, Betsy stands against a wall, eating cake, and watching Tyler and Abby. She has a jealous look on her face. She is not happy about seeing another woman with her "man." Even though she's learned the truth about her relations with Tyler, she still has strong feelings for him. She fell so hard for him before the truth was exposed. So she's still having left over feelings of the "Pre-exposed" love. It's very hard for her to let her own cousin go. But she's tried. But no matter how hard she tries, she cannot let go of the man she fell in love prior to the truth being exposed.

Kelso comes up from behind his daughter.

KELSO: Hey, Betsy. Would you do daddy a favor and get me a beer, please?

BETSY: Yes, Daddy.

KELSO: Good girl.

Betsy walks across the kitchen, keeping her eye on Tyler and Abby during the entire walk. She watches as she casually goes to the refrigerator. When Betsy reaches the fridge, she turns to Tyler.

BETSY: Hey, Tyler.

TYLER: Hey, Betsy. This is Abby.

ABBY: (being kind) Hi.

BETSY: (showing animosity) Hi.

Betsy turns herself and opens the fridge. She decides to grab some beers from the bottom drawer...which means she must bend down. But instead, she bends over...pushing her butt out, hoping that Tyler would notice her. But he's not evening paying attention. Abby notices something odd about her behavior.

Betsy slowly, in a sexy way, brings herself back up. She turns her body around, waving her hair in the obvious "Look at me" way. Abby finally realizes what she's doing. Abby gives Betsy the "Oh, no, you did not just do that." look.

Betsy is holding three beers. Two in her right hand and one in her left hand. She approaches Tyler, offering him the one in her left hand.

BETSY: I thought maybe you'd like a beer.

TYLER: (taking the beer) Thank you, Betsy.

ABBY: I'd like a beer.

Betsy gives her a smug-cocky look.

BETSY: How old are you, honey?

ABBY: Nineteen.

BETSY: Aww...you're just a baby...no.

Tyler is totally confused by Betsy's behavior. Especially because of that age comment. Why would she care about Abby's age even though she just handed him, the same underage-age as Abby, a beer?

ABBY: (gesturing to Tyler) But I'm the same age as him.

BETSY: Yeah...but he's a man. He can handle it.

Abby, finally realizing what's going on, gives Betsy the "You bitch!" look. Betsy sees it and gives her the "Try me, little girl." look. Their glares at each other are now extremely intense. It's obvious to us now that these two girls are NOT gonna be friends. They will be battling it out from here on out. The Battle for Tyler's Affection...has begun.

Tyler is noticing the tension. He's confused and a bit scared at the moment.

TYLER: What's going on here, girls?

Betsy, realizing that Tyler may freak out, stops the glares and gives him a smile. But she's about to drop an "F-you" to Abby.

BETSY: Nothing, babe. It's all cool. See ya around, hun.

Betsy starts walking off in that same sexy-seductive walk that Robin used on Fez earlier. Tyler finally gets it. Abby, having just heard Betsy call him "Babe" and "Hun", is jealous and angry.

TYLER: I'm so sorry about my cousin. I don't know what's come over her.

Abby turns to Tyler with a "WTF?!" reaction. She didn't see this coming.

ABBY: Your cousin? She's your cousin?

Tyler realizes how bad this looks.

TYLER: Yeah...there has been some crazy shit that's happened in this family that you're gonna learn all about. See, last year, I showed up after my mother died...Red and Kitty's daughter...and I didn't tell everyone that Laurie was my mother. Which also means...I didn't mention my father. Betsy and I are cousin through our fathers.

Abby realizes who he's talking about.

ABBY: You mean Michael and Casey Kelso?

TYLER: Yeah. Michael is her father and Casey is my father.

ABBY: So how did...whatever this is...happen between you and Betsy?

TYLER: Before everyone found out who my parents were, Betsy and I went to this park to watch the kids...and out of nowhere...it just happened. She fell for me. And in order to make her ex-boyfriend jealous, she kissed me in front of him.

Abby can tell that Tyler isn't telling the whole story.

ABBY: Did you like it? Do you like her?

Tyler is very hesitant. He doesn't want things to look bad.

TYLER: At the time...I did. I didn't grow up with Betsy as my cousin. And she was the first woman I met around my age that I bonded with. It was a moment of first exposure to a social life. A weakness. Because of what Laurie...my mom...went through, I never went out. All I ever wanted to do was protect my mom from her past. So when she died and I came here, it was the first time I ever socialized with a girl. When she kissed to piss her ex-boyfriend off, it was my first kiss. But that was then. Nothing is happening between us now. We're cousins. Nothing can nor will it ever happen between us.

ABBY: Promise?

TYLER: I promise.

Abby understands his situation. She gives him a cute smile, which he returns. He's interested in her.

In the living room, Nancy is centered on the couch. Everyone is scattered all around the living room, circled around her. She's opening presents. Red, whom we know had hated parties with a damn passion, looks happier than we've ever seen him.

Nancy opens a present from Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red. It's a book. The same kind of book that they use to read to Laurie when she was her age. But this is a newer book.

NANCY: Thank you, Grandma and Grandpa.

RED: You're welcome, sweetheart.

Kitty stares at her husband. She sees the glow in his eyes and the brightness of his smile. It puts a tear in her eye. She's never seen her husband, who had a reputation as an angry, kid-hating, party-hating, anti-giving person, appear so happy not only in participating in a party to make a child happy but that he appears happy in general.

Tyler is sitting in the middle of piano bench by the front window. There are two spots available in between him. Maybe fit enough for two young skinny ladies. And it so happens that right now, two skinny young ladies are aiming to sit next to him...Betsy and Abby. They give each other the fake "We look like we're friends in front of people but we hate each other" smile. They both sit next to him at the same time. He's so focused on Nancy that he doesn't even acknowledge the girls next to him at first.

Nancy is given a present.

RED: It's from Tyler.

Nancy opens the present. It's a small box. She opens the box and inside is an old locket necklace with "LF" marked on it. Red and Kitty suddenly become emotional when they see the necklace. We begin to realize who it once belonged to with the "LF" marked. Nancy opens it and inside is a picture of LAURIE (Season 1 20s) and a picture of TYLER. Her mother and brother. Her guardian angel and her hero.

Tyler, abandoning the two women who are adoring him, crawls over to Nancy. He looks her in the eyes with a loving smile.

TYLER: I know you've been through a lot of pain. But this is your family. You will always be loved. I love you with all my heart. And even though you never got the chance to be with her...Mommy loves you, too. She will always protect you...and so will I.

Tyler puts the necklace around the little girl's. She's so emotional that she can no longer hold herself back. Nancy jumps and wraps her arms around Tyler.

Everyone stares with emotions. Kitty begins to cry. Donna is feeling the "feels" for seeing this. Rivals Betsy and Abby are even ignoring each other for a moment just to savor the adorable moment. They both do the "Awww" at the same time. They remind us of the Jackie-Laurie/Jackie-Annette rivals who for brief moments were alike and appeared friendly.

NANCY: I love you, Tyler.

TYLER: I love you, too, Nancy. More than you could ever imagine.

The love that Tyler and Nancy have for each other is the most adorable thing that they'd all ever seen. This is a man who is truly devoted and dedicated to his little sister. More proof of a previous chapter's point to the fact that if any man in this world who has the right to be honored as Nancy's "Dad", it's Tyler.

NANCY: (to everyone) Thank you for giving me the best birthday present I can ever have...your love.

KITTY: We love you, too, sweetie.


	7. Dance Off

Red is tucking Nancy into bed. Nancy is extremely happy. She just had the time of her life. Something very special happened to her tonight. She got to celebrate her birthday for the first time ever with a party with a real family.

RED: I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: I love you, too, Grandpa.

Red gives Nancy a kiss then rubs her cheeks.

RED: Goodnight, Sweetheart.

NANCY: Goodnight.

Red walks out of Nancy's bedroom. He gives his granddaughter one last look before closing the door.

Nancy lays in her bed alone. Preparing to fall asleep. Suddenly, we see that someone is crawling into bed with her. Nancy smiles. Even though she's facing the opposite side from where her bedmate crawled in from, she knows exactly who has just crawled into bed with her.

Nancy turns to the other side of her bed to find that her guess was right...It's YOUNG LAURIE. Nancy and Young Laurie cuddle together. They hold each other tightly. Nancy falls asleep in the arms of the younger version of her mother.

Red comes downstairs to the living room and joins Kitty on the couch.

RED: She had a good day.

KITTY: Yeah. I was so happy to see our little angel smile the way she did.

Red smiles and Kitty notices this.

KITTY: You're happy, aren't you?

RED: Of course, I am. I have a beautiful Granddaughter who makes me feel complete. (Red turns to Kitty and stares into her eyes) And I have the most amazing wife that a man can ever ask for.

Kitty becomes emotional when she hears this. It's clear that Red and Kitty's love for each other is still strong. In fact, it's stronger than ever before.

Red and Kitty give each other a passionate kiss. Probably the most we've ever seen from them.

RED: What do you say, Kitty? We maybe seniors but we're not incapable of...you know.

KITTY: I'm game if you are.

Red and Kitty jump up from the couch and we finally see their "running up the stairs" moment that we saw so often during the show. We know exactly what this means. It's amazing that they're still doing this at their age.

Down in the basement, we find that with the exception of Eric, Robin and Gary, everyone else is drunk. Kelso is still drinking. Betsy is drunk. But her drinking was not for the fun like the rest of the drunks. She's still pissed over Abby...who is also still here and drunk.

Betsy and Abby continue to give each other glares.

Robin and Fez are sitting next to each other.

ROBIN: Say, Fez. How about we go to my place? We can have some "fun."

Fez has that shy-blushing smile.

FEZ: That sounds... _Fun_.

Fez and Robin get up from the couch and leave through the basement door.

Tyler is moving his shoulders. Feeling music playing in him even though there is no music playing.

TYLER: (drunk) Does anyone feel like dancing?

Betsy and Abby glare at each other. A new opportunity has risen for them

Abby gets up and takes a CD out from her purse. She goes over to the CD player and puts on the CD.

"Unhappy Girl" by The Doors plays.

Abby, still a virgin and inexperienced in dancing sexy, starts busting out dance moves that look more badass than sexy.

Tyler and the rest watch her. They like the moves. Betsy is rolling her eyes up. She cannot believe how easy this girl has just made it for her to show off her more superior dance moves.

Abby finishes the badass dancing, hoping it's enough to impress everyone... especially Tyler.

Everyone except Betsy applauds Abby's performance.

BETSY: Oh, you think that is something? I can show you what real dancing looks like.

All the guys including Betsy's father turn to each other with the "OMG! Is this really happening?" look. They know what this means.

ERIC: Dance off!

TYLER: Dance off!

HYDE: Dance off!

KELSO: Betsy... make me proud... DANCE HER ASS OFF!

BETSY: With pleasure, Daddy... sorry that you're going to see me do this.

"Light My Fire" plays.

Betsy busts out sexy dance moves which includes shaking her hips, thighs, and ass. She also moves her hands all over herself in a suggestive way.

Kelso cannot believe what he's seeing. His daughter is dancing too sexual for him to see. But at the same time, he's proud of her superiority over Abby.

Abby is in a total shock. How can she dance so racy? Especially to gain the attention of her own cousin?

Betsy finishes her dance with such arrogance, self-confidence, and cockiness. She gives Abby a cocky smile. The "Beat that!" look.

Every cheers... CHEERING! Betsy wins round one.

Abby gives off a determined look.

"Hello, I Love You" plays.

Out of nowhere, Abby, who just moments ago could not dance sexy at all, suddenly bust out some sexy moves... twerking, legs gyrating, air humping, and chest shaking... you name it... and it's making Betsy look bad.

Once Abby is finished, the guys cheer her on. Even more so than they did for Betsy.

"Touch Me" plays.

Betsy basically repeats her last dance with only a few new moves...but it's good enough.

Abby wins round two.

FINAL ROUND!

Both girls stare down at each other. They look like they're about to get physical with each other.

"Break on Through (to the other side)" plays.

Both BETSY and ABBY bust out in different dance moves in a opponent-duet where both participate in the dance. It's a dance mix of sexy, badass, and both put together.

There are moments due to their drunkenness that the two appear that they're going to get it on sexually but it's only for the dancing effect.

Everyone is amazed by their dancing. Tyler is definitely enjoying the two dancing. In his drunken state, he is totally unaware that they are doing this for his benefit.

It ends with the girls getting into each other's faces...noses touching and lips close to kissing. Sexy..yes. But their eyes are the opposite of love. Pure hell fire of hate and resentment.

They both smile which makes them giggle and hug each other...an obvious fake to avoid anyone from suspecting anything.. they still hate each other inside.

HYDE: I think round three is a tie.

ERIC: It's a tie, alright.

TYLER: Definite tie.

KELSO: (conceding) Yeah, it's a tie.

DONNA: Yeah, I think they both win this one.

The girls, still trying to hide their animosity, smile and act like friends.

BETSY: (pretending) I agree. We both got this one.

ABBY: (pretending) Absolutely. We both did great.

They put their arms around each other. Putting on a show. But we know that they both believe themselves to be the winner over the other. But with Tyler choosing them both as the winner, neither one is willing to risk losing by being conceited and claiming victory out loud.

ERIC: Well, Donna, maybe we should get going?

DONNA: Yeah, the kids have school tomorrow. See ya later, guys.

HYDE: Later!

KELSO: Later, Forman.

ERIC: Later, Kelso.

Abby goes up to Tyler and hugs him. She sneaks in a kiss on the lips which Tyler accepts. Betsy is furious when she sees it. She wishes so badly that she could pound that younger girl's ass to the ground.

ABBY: Bye, Tyler.

TYLER: Bye, Abby.

Tyler and Abby stare at each other as Abby joins Eric and Donna upstairs to the first floor.

HYDE: I'm crashing in my old room.

Hyde walks into his old basement room.

GARY: So, Kelso, how would you like a ride?

KELSO: Yeah. I better. Mind if we take Betsy home first?

GARY: Sure.

KELSO: Thanks…(turns to Betsy)...let's go, Bets.

BETSY: I'll be up there in a few.

KELSO: Alright.

Kelso is so drunk, as well as stupid as we already knew, making him unaware of his daughter's plans to take advantage of her own cousin.

Kelso and Gary leave through the basement door. Betsy goes and sits with Tyler on the couch.

TYLER: So that was fun, huh?

BETSY: Yeah.

TYLER: So what did you need to do before leaving?

BETSY: I just wanted to say goodnight to you privately.

TYLER: Oh.

Betsy embraces Tyler, which he returns the favor. Their hug lasts a few seconds, even though it feels like a long time. As they slowly release each other, they look into each other's eyes. Tyler is drunk enough and Betsy is horny enough...and then…

Betsy kisses Tyler...which he does not back out from. He is so drunk that his common sense and logic has flown out the window. The two cousins are not just kissing. It's a total make out session. Tongue and everything. Tyler, under Betsy's lead and influence, touches her ass for a moment as they continue to make out. Betsy gets on top of Tyler and she continues to take advantage of his drunken state. She puts one of his hands under her shirt and the other down her pants. Tyler grabs her breasts as Betsy begins to kiss down his neck. With her controlling his hands, Tyler begins playing with Betsy down there, which makes her moan out loud.

Betsy stops suddenly. She removes his hands from under her shirt and her pants. She watches as her cousin passes out from all that alcohol he's consumed...most likely given to him by her...as we saw earlier. Betsy, having taken full advantage and getting what she wants, is satisfied.

BETSY: (to a passed out Tyler) I love you, Tyler. I don't care if it's wrong or what anyone else says. That bitch isn't gonna take you away from me.

Betsy gets off of Tyler, who's now unconscious/sleeping. She goes to the basement door and opens it. She gives Tyler one last look.

BETSY: Goodnight, baby.

Betsy walks out and shuts the door.


	8. A Killer Hangover

Gary had just given Betsy a ride to her apartment and he is now giving Kelso a ride home. Almost everyone except for Eric, Robin, and Gary were drunk at the post-birthday party hangout in the basement. Fez and Robin are going to probably wish that they hadn't missed the badass/sexy dance off between Betsy and Abby.

Gary pulls up to a nice one-story house. It looks like the type of house that could be for a bachelor with a low paying job but looks too nice at the same time. Kelso gets out of the car.

GARY: You going to need help?

KELSO: Not really. But you can come in if you want.

Gary turns off the engine and gets out of his car. As Gary follows his friend, he watches him carefully as Kelso stumbles to his front door. Kelso eventually is able to unlock his front door. Gary is right behind Kelso to make sure that he doesn't fall as they both walk into the house.

It's dark inside but it looks really nice even in the dark. Through Kelso's sliding glass door at the back, we can see a small pool and a hot tub. Kelso obviously has money. What kind of job does someone as stupid and dorky as Kelso have that pays him that much money?

GARY: So what are you planning? Just going to bed? Need something?

KELSO: I'm just gonna chillax in the backyard.

Kelso unlocks his sliding glass door before sliding it open. Kelso steps out and drops onto a chair sitting right next to door. He sits back and relaxes.

In the kitchen, Gary goes to the cupboard and grabs a cup.

GARY: I'm going to get you some water!

In the backyard, Kelso's eyes are closed.

KELSO: Okay.

Kelso sighs and begins singing to himself.

KELSO: (singing) So close no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are...and nothing else matters.

In the kitchen, Gary is putting water into the cup.

Kelso continues to sing to himself.

KELSO: (singing) Trust I seek and I find in you. Everyday for us something new. Open mind for a different view...

In the kitchen, Gary can hear Kelso singing. He begins singing the same song at the same time.

GARY: (singing) And nothing else matters.

Kelso stops singing to think of something else. Gary comes out with his cup of water.

GARY: Here you are, Kelso.

Kelso takes the water and begins drinking it.

KELSO: Thanks, Gar.

GARY: Need anything else?

KELSO: Nope.

GARY: Alright, then. I guess I'll be going then. You take care of yourself, dude. Be careful. Call me if you need anything.

KELSO: Alright. Thanks, man.

GARY: Good night.

KELSO: Good night.

Gary walks in the house and finds his way out the front door. Kelso continues drinking the water. He puts the cup down as he begins to sing another song.

KELSO: (singing) When I look into your eyes...I can see love restrain. But, darlin, when I hold you, don't you know that I feel the same? Nothing last forever…(skipping lyrics)...even cold November Rain.

He takes another drink of his water. A big gulp this time.

In the Forman's basement, Tyler is sleeping out his alcoholic consumption on the couch. We zoom into him when…

FEMALE VOICE: Tyler.

Tyler is startled awake. He opens his eyes. He sees someone in front of him. He cannot believe who he seeing...again.

LAURIE FORMAN (Season 1 appearance) appears in front of him.

Tyler sits up.

TYLER: Mom?

LAURIE: Hey, Baby. How are you feeling?

TYLER: Honestly, not all that well. I think Betsy handed one too many drinks.

Laurie smiles. Her son is very much like the teenage/young adult you'd expect from someone of his age at a party.

LAURIE: You've done good, Tyler. You have made her happy.

TYLER: Nancy's happiness is all that I care about. I would do anything to make sure that she has it all.

LAURIE: Tyler...you need to protect her at all cost.

TYLER: Of course. That's my job.

Laurie appears sad. There is more she has to tell him.

LAURIE: I've come to warn you. He's coming back. It's not over yet.

Tyler thinks for a moment. Trying to figure out what his mother is trying to tell him. He suddenly realizes who "He" is. The "He" that is coming back.

TYLER: Oh, my God. So my theory is true. Laurez's partner is coming back to get his revenge, isn't he?

LAURIE: Yes. Please, Tyler...Protect Nancy.

TYLER: Yes, Mother.

Tyler begins to cry. Laurie approaches her son and touches his face. She wipes away his tears.

LAURIE: Only you can truly protect her. Because only you have the strength to fight back and survive for her. She needs you to survive for her own survival. Don't let him hurt my baby.

TYLER: I won't. I won't let him touch her.

LAURIE: Don't let him hurt you, too...my other baby.

Laurie smiles. Tyler smiles back at his mother.

TYLER: I miss you...so much. Sometimes I am not strong enough to go on without you. Nancy is the only thing that is keeping me alive.

Tyler's dialog reminds us of that flashback in the previous story of Laurie realizing that the only thing that mattered in her life was Tyler's love and need for her when she considered suicide after her heartbreaking fight with Red. And now Tyler is going through the same thing with Nancy. He now understands what his mother was going through now and how important he was to her.

LAURIE: I miss you, too, baby. I need you to make sure you both survive.

Tyler goes to say something but he suddenly sees something horrifying...X is standing behind Laurie.

TYLER: Mom, behind you!

Laurie turns around. X stabs her in the stomach.

TYLER: MOM!

All Tyler can do is just sit there helplessly as X continues to stab his mother. He still feels too weak from the alcohol to move. But he's also shocked by X's sudden appearance.

X grabs Laurie and pulls her hair back. He looks angry at her.

LAURIE: Don't hurt my babies.

X raises his knife up at Laurie. Tyler is terrified and tries to reach them.

TYLER: NO!

X brings the knife down on Laurie and we…

CUT TO:

Tyler jerks himself awake. He sits up on the couch. He looks around. Neither his mother or X is there. It was all a dream.

Tyler feels the alcohol getting to his stomach.

TYLER: CHRIST!

Tyler gets up and runs out of the basement door. We see him run up the steps outside. With the door open, we hear him vomiting outside.

Back at Kelso's, Kelso has his eyes closed. He opens his eyes. He freaks out a little bit. He stands up with so much confusion.

KELSO: What the hell?

In Kelso's POV, we find that his vision is blurry, doubled, and dizzy. He's experiencing the same bad trip that Eric, Donna, and Hyde had with the laced weed in the previous story.

As Kelso stumbles and tries to figure out what's wrong with him, we find X sneaking up behind him. He's got a long, solid, metal weapon. He raises it up.

X: Exit…

Kelso, having just heard X say this, turns around and faces X.

X: LIGHT!

X whacks Kelso with the weapon and Kelso is knocked out.

X: (to himself) Enter Night.

SCREEN GOES TO BLACK...as if to grant X's wish for "Night" to "Enter."

We find ourselves in a toilet. Suddenly...vomit spills into the toilet. We find that the vomiter is Tyler. Suffering from a killer hangover.

TYLER: Oh, God, this sucks.

A little hand gives him a coffee cup. It's Nancy. She is so innocent and naive that she doesn't realize what Tyler is going through. To her he's just he's sick from a stomach flu or something simple like that.

TYLER: (taking the cup) Thank you, Nancy.

Nancy holds out two capsules of aspirin.

NANCY: Grandma told me to give you these.

Tyler takes them and puts them in his mouth.

TYLER: Thank you.

Tyler uses the coffee to flush them down his throat.

NANCY: (worried) Are you gonna be okay?

Tyler looks into his innocent little sister's eyes. He's touched that she cares enough to be worried about him. He smiles and rubs her cheeks. Another reminder of Tyler and Laurie's relationship in the flashbacks in the previous story. Tyler was just like Nancy. He was worried about his distressed mother during her darkest hours. And now the same is happening between him and Nancy with him taking the "hurt-parent" role and Nancy has his former role as the "worried child."

TYLER: I'll be okay, Baby.

NANCY: Good. Because it makes me sad to see you sick.

Tyler smiles. That is the most adorable thing that she's ever said to him. He pulls her into his arms and they hug.

TYLER: I love you, Nancy. You're all that matters to me now. You're the only thing that keeps me alive. I hope you know that I cannot live without you.

Nancy is confused by this. Being seven, she doesn't understand what has happened or what he's going through. All she knows is that her brother is sick.

Yes, that's right. I went there. From Tyler hugging Nancy, his dialog to her, to her reaction is the exact same occurrence as the flashback of Laurie hugging little Tyler after he walks in on her contemplating suicide in the first story. It's all the same; word for word with a few changes. Because as you've noticed...history repeats itself in these stories.

We find ourselves in a dark room with only a single light shining down on an unconscious Kelso. We are made aware by his surroundings that this is NOT Laurie's Party Building. This is the new "X Headquarters."

Kelso is strapped to a metal chair with metal cuffs restraining his wrists and legs to the chair. Kelso regains consciousness. He looks around and finds himself alone.

KELSO: What's going? Where am I? HEY! SOMEBODY! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?! HELP!

X appears. Kelso is frightened when he realizes who he's seeing.

KELSO: No. It can't be. Laurez? You're dead.

From behind X, we see him remove his hood and he reveal himself to Kelso, although we do not see his face. Kelso is shocked and horrified. He recognizes who X is.

KELSO: You? It's you? How can this be? Why would you do this? I can't believe that the killer is…

Before Kelso can say a name, the unidentified X pulls a lever up on the wall. The chair turns on and Kelso's body jolts. He gives out a blood curly scream. He's being electrocuted.

X stands there as the chair fries Kelso. We come to realize that the amount of voltage being used is not enough to be fatal. Kelso is not being murdered...he's being tortured. Further proof of Chapter's 1 prediction that this new X will toy, torture, and mess with his victims before finishing them off. After feeling satisfied, X pulls the lever down, which turns the chair off.

Kelso is hyperventilating.

KELSO: Why are you doing this to me?

X slowly and creepingly approaches Kelso. He shows off his knife as he gets in Kelso's face.

KELSO: What are you doing? What do you want?

X looks down and Kelso follows his eyes to...KELSO'S FINGERS. X shows his knife. Kelso, as do we, realize what he's about to do.

KELSO: No, no, no, no. Please. PLEASE! DON'T!

X ignores Kelso's pleas as he begins to severe off his fingers. Kelso screams out as the knife cuts through his fingers. His fingers drops to the ground. Blood is dripping down to the ground from his wound.

X moves away from Kelso and goes to some kind of oven. We see a handle laying on it. Smoke and steam are hissing from the oven. X grabs the handle and picks it up. We find that it's a thin-narrow metal stick. The tip is red-hot. We see the steam blowing from the top, which means that it's just been cooked and is extremely hot.

X walks to Kelso with the hot metal stick. Kelso becomes extremely nervous and worried.

KELSO: What are you doing with that thing? What is that for?

He slowly aims the hot stick at Kelso's half-fingerless fingers. Kelso is horrified. He knows what's about to happen to him.

KELSO: OH, GOD! NO!

X places the hot stick on one of Kelso's half-fingerless fingers. We see the steam build upon impact. Kelso screams bloody murder. We see that the hotness of the stick is sealing up the wound and stopping the bleeding.


	9. Winning Over Nancy's Heart

Immediately after witnessing X torturing Kelso, we find ourselves in the gymnasium at Nancy's school.

Nancy and her P.E. class are running laps around the gymnasium. Both coaches, Shaw and Wisher, are there. When Nancy runs by Wisher, he gives her a smile and a thumbs up. She smiles back.

The Three Girls laugh at Nancy from behind her as they're running.

THREE GIRLS: Nancy and Coach Wisher, sitting in a tree...K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

Nancy, with Wisher watching, tries to stay strong over the girls making fun of her.

At Hyde's record store, Gary and Tyler arrive to work. Hyde is sitting behind the counter, suffering from a hangover and not feeling up to working hard today.

TYLER: Yeah, all I can remember about last night is Betsy and Abby dancing. I don't remember much after Abby hugged me goodbye.

GARY: I thought Betsy talked to you for a bit. She stayed with you for a few minutes after Kelso and I left.

TYLER: Yeah. About that...I don't remember what she said if she said anything at all. It's all just one big blur to me right now. I think I remember a hug. But I can't remember if that was from Abby or Betsy. I have this feeling that something else but I was wasted and out of it. So I have no clue what else happened.

HYDE: I was passed out in my old room so I have no clue what she said to you or what else happened.

Tyler rubs his eyes. Still suffering from his hangover.

TYLER: I've never been drunk before. This hangover crap sucks.

HYDE: Screw this... let's close for a while.

TYLER: Yeah.

GARY: Sweet. An early release day.

The three guys leave the store. Hyde, who is the last to walk out, locks the door.

Donna and Abby are at the HUB together.

DONNA: So that dance off between you and Betsy last night... what was that all about?

Abby blushes with an embarrassed smile on her face. Donna realizes exactly what it is by the look on her younger cousin's face.

DONNA: Oooh...you like Tyler...don't you?

ABBY: Is it that obvious?

DONNA: Sort of...Yeah, it's totally obvious.

ABBY: When I first met him I saw the cutest guy ever. But when I saw how he was so devoted to Nancy last night, I realized that he was more than just a cute guy. He's going to make an amazing father someday. The kind of man I'd want to be with him. Besides, we both like The Doors. So why not?

DONNA: You know last night was Nancy's first birthday party ever thanks for Tyler.

ABBY: Really? How it is that it takes seven years for a girl to have her first birthday party? And how did Tyler make it happen?

DONNA: Nancy was taken from Laurie by her father sometime after she was born. Her father abused her. He didn't care about her. He only took her to hurt Laurie for leaving him. That little girl has been through hell and back. She had no family, no mother, no nothing. Then last year, Tyler went to Canada just to bring her here to be with her family where she's safe from her father. Tyler saved Nancy. Ever since then, they've become inseparable. Tyler could be doing the most important thing in his life like a job interview, making an important speech at work that could lead to a promotion, or even proposing to his potential wife...and if Nancy needed him for anything, no matter what it is...Even if it was something so unimportant like helping her open a box of cookies...he would let go of whatever he's doing just to make sure that she's happy. She means the world to him. I've never seen anything like the bond that Tyler and Nancy have. If anything happened to either one of them...the other would not be able to handle it. Tyler would kill himself if he lost Nancy and Nancy would be lost in this world without Tyler.

Abby feels all mushy inside after hearing all this. She's obviously a sucker for cute things especially if love, children, and animals are involved.

ABBY: Donna, are you trying to make me fall in love with him? That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But how do I win him over if his stupid of whore cousin is all over him?

DONNA: Well, she is his cousin, therefore, she doesn't need to be all over him. So Betsy isn't your problem. If you wanna win Tyler's heart...you need to win over the _other_ female relative who actually does hold his heart.

ABBY: Nancy?

DONNA: Exactly. If you want Tyler to like you, you gotta get Nancy to love you. Not like you. Love you. Because even though there hasn't been a girl in his life yet, I can guarantee once he sees Nancy unhappy with who he's with...he'll cut it off without giving it a thought.

ABBY: So if I want Tyler...really want Tyler...I should be Nancy's best friend?

DONNA: Yes. Nancy is the key to Tyler's heart. So if you really like Tyler, you go out there and you make that little girl your best friend.

ABBY: But if I do this...I don't want to just use her like that. She's a sweetheart from what I saw last night. I wanna show her I can be her friend, too. Really. She's just so cute and sweet. I'd love to spend time with her socially than just for Tyler.

DONNA: Then do it. Go spend time with Nancy.

Abby smiles. Very determined. She actually wants to spend time with Nancy.

ABBY: Okay...I'm going.

Abby gets up and runs out of the HUB. Donna is laughing silently. Her cousin must sure think that Tyler is worth it to be so eager to hang out with a seven year old.

At the new X Headquarters, we find a shirtless Kelso chained up. The chains are connected to the ceiling far above him. The chains are holding him a few feet above the floor.

Kelso stares at these large double sliding doors. He sees a faint light in between the cracks of the two doors together. Suddenly, they begin to open. The dark room is lit up by the bright sun from outside those doors.

Kelso has to close his eyes because of how bright it is. He slowly opens his eyes to adjust to the light. What he sees is X standing in the middle, opening the double doors with both hands. X walks in, with his hands still on both doors, then closes the doors behind him.

Kelso tries to prepare himself for the worst. X walks to a drawer, opens in, and begins pulling out objects from inside the drawer. The first object is a bar of soap, the second is a sock, the third is a long rolled up thin cloth, and a long piece of wire. Kelso has seen all of these objects and realizes what these objects are for. Whipping.

KELSO: Oh, shit.

X looks over his options. How does he want to inflict pain on Kelso? X choses the soap-sock weapon. He places the bar of soap inside the sock and ties it in.

KELSO: Oh, fuck. No!

X walks behind Kelso. The chained up man begins freaking out. He knows what's coming. He, Hyde, and Fez have done this to each other before as pranks. But this is no prank. If it hurts while it's just a joke...he could only imagine how much it's going to hurt for real.

X prepares for it as Kelso tries to prepare himself for the pain that is to come. And then it happens…X begins viciously whipping Kelso with the soap-in-sock. Kelso screams out loud with each whip he receives. Feeling extreme pain. X is hitting him in several spots including the spine. But not enough to break it. Kelso is all bruised up. His back is all swollen with large bumps and welts growing everywhere. Some blood has drawn, too.

For the first, we see Kelso actually crying in fear and pain. He knows he's not getting out of here alive. But he doesn't want to suffer anymore.

KELSO: (crying) Please...I know you're not gonna let me go. You're gonna kill me anyways. So just do it. Please. Don't make me suffer anymore. It hurts. Please, if you're gonna do it...then just finish me off.

X cocks his head. Now he's happy. This is exactly what he wants. To torture and cause so much pain on his victim that they, aware of their eventual fate, beg for themselves to be killed off. To be spared from their pain. But X will prolong it instead. This is the kind of brutality that we are to continue to expect from X this time around.

X moves over in front of Kelso. The victim and killer are face to face. X shakes his head "No." He wants Kelso to continue to suffer the pain. He will not oblige him with a quick, and painless death. Kelso will be killed when X is finished with him. Not a second sooner or later. This means that there is more to come to Kelso.

X punches Kelso in the face and he is knocked out. X just stands in front of the now unconscious, slumped, and dangled Kelso.

At the Forman's driveway, Tyler is having a hard time with starting his truck.

TYLER: Son of a bitch.

He gets out of his truck and goes over to the hood.

TYLER: Now what is up with this damn thing?

Tyler checks inside his hood. He looks it over. There could be a millions wrong. Abby comes up from behind.

ABBY: Car troubles?

TYLER: The truck won't start.

ABBY: Is Nancy home from school yet?

TYLER: Nah, that's why I was trying to start the truck so that I could go pick her up. And I'm gonna be late. She will freak if I don't get there after a certain amount of time has passed.

ABBY: Wait, which school does she go to?

TYLER: New Maine Elementary.

ABBY: Great. I know exactly where that is. Stay here and fix your truck and I'll go get her.

TYLER: Wait, Abby. If you're going to do this...there's something you've got to know first.

ABBY: What's that?

TYLER: Please, be careful. The last time a random young lady entered into her life like this and made her trust her...she ended up kidnapping her and killing many people close to her. So, please, be careful and be patient with her. She may not trust you at first and I don't want that to happen.

Abby nods.

ABBY: Okay. I understand. I will treat her like she's the most important thing in the world, okay?

TYLER: Thank you.

ABBY: No problem. Does she like ice cream?

TYLER: Yeah. She loves it.

ABBY: Can she have ice cream?

Tyler turns to Red, who has just walked out of the house. He has heard everything.

RED: You can get her ice cream. If that's what it takes to get her to trust you.

ABBY: Thanks, Mr. Forman.

RED: Take good care of her.

ABBY: I will.

Abby walks back to her car. Knowing that Tyler is watching her, Abby moves in a way that makes her butt shake a bit. Trying to be sexy. Tyler won't deny it either...he likes it. Red notices.

RED: You like that girl?

TYLER: I think so.

RED: She likes you, too. I can tell.

TYLER: How so?

RED: Why else would she ask about Nancy being home?

TYLER: Come to think of it...I don't know.

RED: She knows that Nancy is important to you. If she can get Nancy to like her, then Nancy would approve of her being your girlfriend. She wouldn't have to worry about you turning her down over Nancy.

Tyler chuckles. Finally getting it.

TYLER: That's smart.

At Nancy's school, Nancy is outside on her usual bench with Young Laurie. They're playing Tic-Tac-Toe on Nancy's notebook. Nancy is X (No pun or foreshadowing intended) and Laurie is O. Like before, Nancy is beating Laurie...but we know that this is just Laurie allowing her daughter to win.

LAURIE: I think...are you gonna...uh….

Nancy puts an X in the middle above Laurie's O.

LAURIE: Okay, then.

Laurie, obviously on purpose, puts her O on the top left, away from her more obvious choices at the bottom left or bottom right. Nancy puts her X on the bottom left. Laurie puts her O right next to Nancy's middle X. Then Nancy puts her final X on the top right...winning the game.

LAURIE: Oh, you win again. You beat me at everything.

NANCY: How come you never win anything we play?

LAURIE: I don't know. Maybe I'm just bad at it. But I enjoy playing games with you.

NANCY: Me, too. You're my second best friend next to my brother Tyler.

Nancy and Laurie hug each other. Laurie hears Abby's car entering the school's campus.

LAURIE: I have to go.

NANCY: Okay. Bye.

LAURIE: Bye.

As Nancy writes on her notebook, we watch Young Laurie walk off. As she walks away from Nancy, we see her GROW UP to her traditional form of the ADULT LAURIE from her Season 1-5 appearance.

Adult Laurie turns to Abby, who's slowly driving up to the bench. She looks into Abby's eyes. Her eyes tells her everything about her within her soul. Laurie senses something in her son's potential girlfriend that makes her smile.

LAURIE: (to Nancy's heart) Trust nobody...but trust her. She's not the one you need to be afraid of. Let her in, baby. Let her into your heart.

TELEPATHIC FLASH: We get a CLOSEUP SHOT of ABBY'S EYES. This was a telepathic message sent by Laurie to Nancy.

Nancy's eyes open wide over this. Her mother's spirit has just given her guidance on how to respond to Abby's presence, whom she's about to interact with.

Abby pulls up to the bench.

ABBY: Hey, Nancy.

Nancy looks up and sees Abby. She recognizes her from her birthday party last night. Nancy looks into Abby's eyes and realizes that those are the eyes that Laurie just told to her to trust. Nancy, who doesn't trust meeting new young women since Laurez, has the feeling that she can trust this young woman.

NANCY: Hi...uh…

ABBY: Abby.

NANCY: Abby. Where's Tyler?

ABBY: He's having problems with his truck so I offered to come get you.

Abby opens the passenger side door.

ABBY: Hop in.

Under normal circumstances, Nancy would run away in fear of a new person, especially a young woman she barely knows. But from the message that her mother's spirit just sent her, Nancy feels that she can trust her enough to go inside the car with her.

In the car, Abby and Nancy are talking as they drive home.

ABBY: So how did you like your party last night?

NANCY: It was fun. I've never had a party before.

ABBY: I bet that was very special to you then.

NANCY: Yeah. It was. How do you know Tyler?

ABBY: I'm your Aunt Donna's second cousin. I met Tyler yesterday before the party. He's a nice guy.

NANCY: Yeah. He's the nicest guy in the world. I love him very much.

Abby can't help but smile over that cute comment. She's got a beautiful smile.

ABBY: I like him, too.

Nancy, even in her young age of seven, understands that tone in Abby's voice.

NANCY: You mean you love Tyler? Like how Grandma and Grandpa love each other?

ABBY: Well, I wouldn't say love...but like...which is very similar. But, yes. I like him in the way that Grandma and Grandpa like each other.

Nancy looks into Abby's eyes. She's understanding the message that her mother sent her. Abby is innocent. Her innocence is the adult version of Nancy's innocence. Their sweetness, beauty, and appreciation for simple cute things are very similar. It's almost like we're seeing Nancy's future in Abby.

We finally understand Abby. She is nothing like Femez/Laurez. She means no harm to neither Nancy or Tyler. She actually cares for them.

NANCY: You're nice. I like you.

Abby turns to Nancy and sees the look in her innocent eyes. Her heart melts upon hearing that. Nancy is reaching out to her.

ABBY: How about we get some ice cream?

NANCY: Yeah.

ABBY: What do you like?

NANCY: Oreo Blizzard.

ABBY: Me, too. We'll go to Dairy Queen. I gotta make this turn here…

Abby turns her steering wheel, making her car turn fast. Abby and Nancy are enjoying the spinning feel.

ABBY: WHEEE!

Nancy giggles.

NANCY: That is fun!

Abby and Nancy smile at each other. And there it is. They're finally bonding. This is no longer about Abby trying to win Nancy over to win over Tyler. In fact, this has nothing to do with Tyler. These two girls are actually becoming friends on their own without Tyler. And it's for real. It's a sweet moment between them. Abby has just won over Nancy's heart.


	10. A New Relationship

It's nighttime and we find ourselves outside a warehouse. There is some light coming from inside the cracks of the same double sliding doors that we saw X open earlier. This is where Kelso is being held.

Inside the warehouse, we find Kelso laying down on a board that is in an inclination of ten to twenty degrees. His hands and legs are cuffed to the ends of the board. X approaches him with a thin cloth and a bucket of water.

KELSO: What are you doing with those?

X wraps the cloth around his face.

KELSO: (muffled) What are you doing?

X begins pouring the bucket of water onto Kelso's cloth-covered face. Kelso starts panicking. He's experiencing a torture method called "waterboarding." It's where the prisoner, victim in this case, experiences the sensation of drowning.

KELSO: (muffled) I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M DROWNING! PLEASE! STOP!

X continues the pouring with caution. It could become fatal. But X, despite his agenda to murder, is not ready for Kelso's death just yet. He goes as far as making sure that Kelso survives any of the injuries he inflicts on him.

X removes the cloth and allows Kelso to breathe. Kelso nearly coughs up his entire lungs. The waterboarding really hurt him inside. After Kelso is finished coughing, he passes out from the impact of not just from waterboarding but from his entire torturous experience. He's been through hell and back all day today. He is done for the night.

X walks off...leaving Kelso to sleep it off for the night.

Nancy is in her her pajamas. She's brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed. Tyler walks into the bathroom to help her if need be.

TYLER: So did you have fun with Abby today?

Nancy smiles as they talk about Abby. To Tyler this is a good sign.

NANCY: Yeah. I like her.

TYLER: How much?

NANCY: A lot. I hope she comes over again.

Tyler smiles. Now is the time to tell her something as a hint.

TYLER: I think once you go to bed, I think I'm gonna go out and do some stuff with Abby.

NANCY: Okay.

Tyler doesn't want to just say that he's dating Abby yet. In fact, he won't date Abby yet. Not until he does what he's about to do. We saw this coming. Nancy is what matters the most to him. Her opinion is the only opinion he's willing to accept. So Tyler is about to do what we knew he'd do. Do something an older-adult brother hardly does for his little-kid sister.

Tyler puts his arm around Nancy.

TYLER: Nancy? Is this okay with you? Me seeing Abby.

NANCY: You mean you and Abby being together like how Grandma and Grandpa are together?

TYLER: Yeah. Something like that. How would you feel about it if that happened between Abby and I? Would it bother you or would you be okay with this?

Nancy looks into Tyler's eyes. She finally understands what's happening. Her big brother is asking her for _her_ permission to date a woman. To have another girl besides herself in Tyler's life. She smiles.

NANCY: I like her a lot. And you like her. I know that she likes you, too. She makes you happy. I can tell by your smile when you see her. I'm okay with you being with Abby. If she makes you happy...then you should be with her.

Tyler and Nancy smile at each other. They hug each other. It's official: Nancy has just given Tyler her permission to date Abby. Something we rarely see between siblings.

TYLER: Thank you, Nancy.

NANCY: I want you to be happy. Like you've made me happy. You deserve it.

Nancy is being tucked into bed. But this time it's not by Red and Kitty. She's being tucked in by Tyler and Abby. Tyler hugs and kisses her.

TYLER: Goodnight, Baby. I love you.

NANCY: Goodnight. I love you, too.

Tyler and Abby begin to head out the door. But Nancy feels like something is missing. Like something that should have happened didn't happen. She sits up.

NANCY: Abby.

Abby turns to Nancy.

ABBY: Yes?

Nancy holds her arms out. She wants Abby to hug her. Abby smiles and goes over to her. Abby and Nancy hug each other. Nancy gives Abby a kiss on the cheek. Abby's heart is melting. She feels like Nancy has just adopted her as a "sister" or a relative who she can love and trust.

Abby lays Nancy down and pulls her blanket up. The two smile at each other. Abby gives Nancy a kiss on the head.

ABBY: Goodnight, Nancy.

NANCY: Goodnight, Abby.

Nancy watches as her brother and the woman she hopes to be his girlfriend walk out while they hold hands. It puts a smile on her little face.

Outside Nancy's bedroom, Tyler and Abby are smiling. Tyler looks happier than we've ever seen him. Not only does his sister like his choice but he, too, likes his choice. It's now that we realize that Betsy is no longer an interest to him especially since she's his cousin. But it's Abby that Tyler wants.

TYLER: What do you know? You won that little girl's heart.

ABBY: I love her. She is an angel. And the thing is, when I started to bond with her, I did do it so that I can win her over so that I can win you over. But as we started to bond, I realize that Nancy and I have something special. We actually bonded for real. I felt really good being with her. I found me a little girlfriend to talk to. To do fun things with. I no longer wanted her approval for you and I. I wanted her approval for her and I to be friends. I love spending time with her.

Tyler does not stop smiling as Abby says all of this. It's tugging at him inside to hear that the girl he likes and that the girl he loves are developing a special friendship. A friendship that is definitely required from him if he is to be with a girl. Nancy comes first. So if Nancy likes the girl, Tyler will keep the girl.

TYLER: I'm glad to hear that. You may needed to win her over by being friends with her. But by being friends with her, you've won me over. The moment you brought home a happy little girl eating ice cream...you won me over.

Abby smiles. Tyler touches her face.

TYLER: Is this what you want? Do you wanna be with me?

Abby doesn't have to think about it. She knows the answers. She's known it for a while.

ABBY: Yes. Do you wanna be with me?

Tyler is the one who has to think for a moment. But it's quick. It does not take long for him to make his decision.

TYLER: Yes. I do.

Tyler leans towards her. Halfway through his leaning, Abby leans towards him. And their lips meet. Their first real kiss. Their kiss in the basement, in Chapter 8 "Dance Off", occurred while they were both drunk and it was done to piss off Betsy. But this kiss is for real. Meaningful and romantic.

It's official now: Tyler and Abby are in a relationship. The first relationship either one of them has ever been in.

We're in Tyler's apartment. The door barges open. Tyler and Abby are making out as they walk in. Tyler kicks the door shut behind him as they continue to get hot and heavy.

They kick their shoes off, without removing their lips or tongues away from each other. They begin helping each other remove their clothes starting with their shirts.

They stop for a moment to look at each other. They're nervous about this. But they want it. They're both still virgins. And they're prepared to give themselves to each other on their first time.

They continue removing their clothes by taking off their pants. Tyler is wearing boxers and Abby is wearing white panties rather than sexy lingerie. This fact continues to show Abby's good morals of not being too sexualized as much as other girls. While other girls who are underage give it up too quickly and easily, Abby, an adult virgin, is obviously the type of girl who waits for the right man to give herself to. And tonight she has found that man and is ready for it.

As they continue kissing and removing their clothes, we TRANSITION to Tyler and Abby making love in his bed. Tyler is on top of Abby. They both moan with pleasure. Abby is feeling a little bit of pain from Tyler penetrating her. But she, nevertheless, continues to make love to him.

We TRANSITION to them a few moments later as they roll on the bed, allowing Abby to be on top as she begins to ride him. Abby has her head back as she moans out loud. She's clenching his sweaty chest. He, too, is moaning. About to have an orgasm.

They go faster as they're both beginning to reach their climax. Then it happens...with a loud moan. Abby lays on Tyler's chest afterwards. Both are tired, sweaty, and satisfied with their first time.

We move away from them and go to Tyler's closed blinds over his window. We can see that somebody is watching them.

Outside his window, we find that their peeper is BETSY. She's sobbing. Furious with fire and blood in her eyes.

BETSY: (to herself) How can you do this to me, Tyler? I was supposed to be your first. You were supposed to be my first. How can you sleep with that little girl? She doesn't deserve a man like you.

Betsy pulls something out of her purse. It's a knife…just like X's knife. She gives Tyler and Abby, who are unaware that she's watching them, the same angry-raged-with-murder look in her eyes that we've seen X have.

We TRANSITION to the next morning about five-thirty. Tyler and Abby are sleeping. Still naked. Tyler wakes up. He carefully removes Abby's arm from his chest, as to not wake her up, and gets out of his bed. He puts on his boxers and walks away from the bed. Abby wakes up and finds that Tyler is not in bed with her.

In the kitchen, Tyler puts in two pieces of poptarts in the oven. He goes to his cupboard and takes out a glass. He goes into the refrigerator and pulls out a container of orange juice. He pours himself a glass.

Abby walks into the kitchen wearing her shirt and her panties.

ABBY: Hey.

TYLER: Hey. Did I wake ya?

ABBY: No.

TYLER: Want some orange juice?

ABBY: Sure.

Tyler gets another glass and pours her a glass. She takes a drink of her juice. The poptarts pop up. Tyler grabs two paper plates. He places one poptart on each plate. He gives a plate to Abby.

They begin to have their breakfast together.

TYLER: So how was it? Last night.

ABBY: It wasn't bad. It hurt a little. For some girls the first time could hurt. How was it for you?

TYLER: It was good. Wasn't anything I expected. But it was good.

ABBY: It'll get better. Donna told me about her first time with Eric. Apparently it was really bad.

TYLER: Yeah. Eric told me about it, too.

ABBY: Donna said after they practiced that it got better. So we'll do the same. It'll get better for us, too.

Tyler nods.

ABBY: But let's not worry about that right now. We got plenty of time for that. We have a lot to look forward to now. So much stuff we must experience together. So many things we should do. I have a great feeling about this.

TYLER: I do, too. You're right. Let's focus what's right in front of us.

ABBY: Yeah.

They smile at each other. They're happy together. This is definitely the start of a great relationship. They give each other a kiss.

Outside Tyler's apartment, we find a car parked somewhere in the parking lot. We can't see anyone inside. But when we hear Tyler's front door open, Betsy sits up from the backseat. She had stayed the night in her car outside his apartment. She watches as…

Tyler and Abby leave his apartment together. They're holding hands. Smiling. Looking very happy together. They go to his truck where Tyler opens the passenger side door for his new girlfriend and helps her into the truck. He's such a gentlemen.

As Tyler goes to the driver's side of his truck, we find Betsy crawling over to the driver's seat of her car. She's in a hurry to start her car.

Both vehicles start. But Betsy waits until Tyler has already backed out and begins to drive away from his parking space before she starts backing out of hers. Tyler's truck exits the parking lot when Betsy finally starts driving away from her parking space. She's giving him enough space so that he doesn't know that she's following him but at the same time making sure she's in a position where she can't lose him.


	11. BURN!

We see a nail being hammered into a hand. We learn that it's Kelso's hand when he screams out loud.

X is nailing Kelso to a crucifix. He's nailing the right hand first.

KELSO: Why are you doing this? Please!

X takes another nail and places the tip at his left hand.

KELSO: No, please. Stop!

X raises the hammer up. Kelso is horrified. He knows that it's going to hurt.

KELSO: No! No!

X slams the hammer down and the nail goes into Kelso's hand. He screams out as the killer continues to hammer his hand down.

Tyler's truck parks outside of GROOVES. Tyler and Abby gets out of the truck and head inside the store. Betsy pulls up across the street from Grooves. She watches them.

Inside the store, Tyler and Abby are in front of the counter talking to Hyde. They cannot stop smiling and looking at each other.

Betsy walks in without being seen by anyone.

HYDE: I'm happy for you two.

TYLER: Thanks. I'm extremely happy, man.

ABBY: I really hope you are. I know I am.

The two kiss.

HYDE: Alright, you kids.

Betsy has finally snapped. She marches over to Tyler, who finally takes notice of her presence. Abby and Hyde see her pissed off look, which her cousin is oblivious to.

TYLER: Hey, Betsy. How's it…

SMACK! Tyler is shocked by the sudden randomness of Betsy smacking him.

ABBY: Hey! Don't hit my boyfriend!

BETSY: Your boyfriend? Who did he make out with on the night of Nancy's birthday? Me!

Everyone including Tyler are shocked by this. Tyler was completely unaware of what happened that night.

TYLER: Wait, what? Is that what happened? I thought we just hugged goodbye.

BETSY: You were so wasted that you don't even remember.

ABBY: Because you got him drunk! You took advantage of him.

HYDE: (to Tyler) That's true. She did give you all of those beers.

TYLER: That's right. She did.

BETSY: I had him first. You're not going to take him away from me.

ABBY: He's your cousin! You are sick!

BETSY: Like you have room to judge me. You're the slut who slept with him on your first night with him.

ABBY: Better me than his incest cousin.

BETSY: (shoves Abby) Whore!

ABBY: (shoves Betsy) Bitch!

BETSY: (slaps Abby) Fuck you!

ABBY: (punches Betsy) FUCK OFF!

Betsy cannot believe that the younger smaller girl decked her in the face. The girls give each other the _look._ IT IS ON!

HYDE: Oh, shit!

Betsy and Abby charge each other. Punches are thrown. Bodies are pushed. Hairs are pulled. It's a CHICK FIGHT. Their height differences isn't a factor either. Betsy is 5'9" like her mother and Abby is 5'4." They're equal in their fighting abilities.

The customers huddle into a circle to watch them fight. The crowd prevents Hyde and Tyler from breaking it up.

Betsy gets on top of Abby, choking her.

BETSY: Stay away from him, you little slut!

Abby punches Betsy in the jaw. With Betsy releasing her grip to feel her jaw, Abby rolls on to her. Abby is now on top. Trying not to hurt her boyfriend's cousin, Abby is just pushing Betsy's face to the floor. At least Abby is not willing to do real harm and is just defending herself.

ABBY: He doesn't want you!

Betsy knees Abby, causing Abby to let go of her, and she kicks her off.

Betsy and Abby get back up and charges again. Choking and punching each other. Hyde and Tyler are finally able to get through the excited crowd. Hyde pulls Betsy away and Tyler pulls Abby away. Even as they're pulled away, the girls are still swinging at each other.

BETSY: How could you do this to me, Tyler?!

ABBY: He…

TYLER: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!

Tyler turns to Betsy.

TYLER: Outside, Betsy. We need to talk.

Hyde let's go of Betsy, who heads out the door.

TYLER: (to Abby) I'll be back.

ABBY: Be careful.

Tyler nods as he goes outside.

Outside the store, Tyler confronts Betsy.

TYLER: What the hell was that all about?

BETSY: How could you be with her?

TYLER: Because I like her. What is your problem?

BETSY: It's supposed to be me. I'm the one you're suppose to be with. We had something. Don't you remember our kiss at the park?

TYLER: I allowed you to do that to help you get rid of your boyfriend... before you knew that we were cousins.

BETSY: What about the other night? When we were alone in the basement after the party. Didn't you feel anything?

TYLER: Betsy...I was drunk. I don't even remember what we did. And it freaks me out knowing that you did do something to me while I was under the influence.

BETSY: I'm sorry, Tyler. But I needed you. I needed to feel your touch and your kiss. I love you even if you don't love me. And I can't help who my heart chooses. I wish I could stop loving you. But I can't. I love you.

TYLER: I love you, too. Just not that way. We're cousins. We can't do this. I'm with Abby now. You're gonna have to accept that. But nothing is going to change between us. I will always be there for you and I will always care for you. We're family. So I'll always be there. I just can't be there for you that way.

Betsy begins to cry. Realizing that she has lost. Heartbroken.

BETSY: So it's over. I've lost.

TYLER: Sweetie, you didn't lose anything. You gained a cousin. That's very special to have.

Betsy wraps her arms around Tyler. He accepts it and holds her as she cries. Abby watches this from inside.

TYLER: Give yourself time to heal. Because I don't want to lose you. And I would love to see you and Abby become friends.

BETSY: I'm sorry, Tyler. I didn't mean to fall in love. I couldn't help it. And I'm sorry that I did this.

TYLER: It's ok.

Later, Betsy gets into her car. She's still crying but starting to settle down. She takes out her cell phone and starts dialing a number.

In the warehouse, Kelso has been crucified. The crucifix that's holding him is now standing up. Prepared for its final process...the death of the crucified.

A cell phone is ringing on the counter. Both Kelso and X realize that it's Kelso's phone. X tears off a piece of duct tape and places it over Kelso's mouth. Kelso muffles his words.

X grabs the phone and answers it.

X: (in Kelso's voice) Hello?

Kelso is shocked by X's ability to use his voice.

BETSY: Hello, Daddy.

X: Hi, sweetie. How's Daddy's little girl?

Kelso starts panicking and freaking out when he realizes who X is talking to.

We cannot hear what Kelso is saying because of the tape over his mouth. But he is saying something:

KELSO: NO! BETSY! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S NOT ME! HE'S NOT YOUR DADDY!

BETSY: (unaware of the situation) Not good.

X: What's wrong, baby?

Betsy begins crying.

BETSY: It's Tyler. He's chosen Abby over me. I know it's wrong of me to love him like that. But I do. And I don't know what to do. Am I a bad person for loving my cousin like that?

X: No, honey. It's not your fault. Sometimes you can't always chose. But you must let him go. I'm out of town for a few days so when I get home I'll help you out. In the meantime, treat yourself to a night all about you. Buy some ice cream, drink some beer, and watch your favorite movie. You'll feel better tomorrow.

Betsy smiles.

BETSY: Thanks, Daddy. I knew you'd make me feel better. I love you, Daddy.

X: I love you, too, Bets.

They hang up. Betsy starts her car and drives off.

At the warehouse, X sets the phone aside and turns to Kelso.

X: (normal monstrous voice) Betsy is such a sweetheart. Will be such a shame to "break" her heart.

Kelso is muffling at X.

X: What's that, Kelso? I can't hear you.

X pulls the tape off of Kelso's mouth.

KELSO: Stay away from my daughter, you son of a bitch. I swear to God, if you touch her I will fucking kill you!

X: You're suddenly on fire, Kelso. You have a history with fire, don't you? Setting your pants on fire, setting the police academy on fire, and getting fired from the force. You certainly like a good "Burn." Especially when it's on you. And I think I have the ultimate "Burn" for you.

X pulls out gasoline and starts dousing Kelso's body with it. Kelso begins to panic. He knows what's coming next.

KELSO: NO! NO! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! NO!

X pulls out a match from a matchbox.

KELSO: NO! PLEASE!

X lights the match with it's matchbox.

KELSO: DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!

X turns to Kelso while holding the lit up match.

KELSO: DON'T! NO!

Kelso begins crying as he pleads for his life. It's now does he, as do we, understand that this is the end for him. He is scared.

KELSO: (crying) NOOOOO!

X: Burn!

X release the match. The match drops to a small puddle of gasoline leading up to Kelso's gasoline soaked body. The fire sets up and follows the gasoline's path to Kelso.

KELSO: NOOOOO!

The fire reaches Kelso, setting his entire body on fire. He cries out in agony as he is burned alive. His body is turning red and black as the fire consumes his body. His screams get higher in pitch. He slowly stops screaming and moving.

X watches in satisfaction as Kelso burns to death.

Kelso's crispy black head slumps down...giving us the sign we been dreading. Michael Kelso, Father of Betsy Kelso and Uncle of Tyler Forman, is dead.


	12. Laurez and Seth (Flashback Chapter)

FLASHBACK (B&W) - March of 1990

We're back to where we first started in the first chapter. Vanessa beats on 10 year old Laurez Forman.

VANESSA: You're so pathetic, you little bitch. You're so lucky that we even took your worthless ass in. I don't even know why we did so. You're a worthless little bitch. Just like your birth mother.

We find Laurez's Foster Brother, whom we now recognizes as her MALE PARTNER in their future, watching her. His name is SETH KEMPER (13).

Seth goes over to his little foster sister and hugs her.

SETH: It's going to be okay, Laurez. I won't let her hurt you again.

Laurez looks into Seth's eyes. She smiles. She has found someone who will love and protect her.

FLASH TO: August of 1991.

Laurez (now 12) is holding 15 year old Seth's hand while they're sitting down on a couch. They watch as the other foster kids roam around unsupervised while Vanessa (18) is with her latest boyfriend.

SETH: Don't forget the plan.

Laurez turns to him. Looks into his eyes. Seth is all that matters to her. He's more than her protector. Definitely not a brother figure. He's her boyfriend.

LAUREZ: I know.

They kiss before they separate to do their part in their escape. Seth stands up and we see how large he is at fifteen. Laurez is tiny compared to him.

They watch their targets; Vanessa is Laurez's target and Vanessa's boyfriend is Seth's target. The older couple stop kissing to do their own thing. The older couple are suddenly being followed by the younger couple. Vanessa goes into the kitchen, which Laurez sneakingly follows her to. Vanessa's boyfriend goes outside to his own car, which Seth also sneakingly follows him to.

Vanessa's boyfriend takes out a pack of smokes from inside his car. As he gets out...he suddenly feels the pain of a fist hitting him in the face. We find that Seth is his attacker. Despite their age difference, Seth is easily beating the OLDER BOYFRIEND (who we can guess is like 21-30). Seth is much bigger than him even as a kid.

Vanessa is making herself and her boyfriend sandwiches. She is unaware that Laurez is sneaking up behind with a glass beer bottle. She turns around - POW! She falls to the floor. Cuts on her head and face as a result of the glass shattering on her head.

VANESSA: What the fu…

Laurez starts brutally kicking Vanessa. The older foster sister begins crying. She's now the weak one getting the beating.

LAUREZ: YOU BITCH!

Laurez makes a hard kick to Vanessa. We find that it's impact has put Vanessa out. Laurez runs out the door.

Laurez finds Vanessa's boyfriend barely alive and Seth has already started the boyfriend's car. Laurez gets in the passenger side. Seth drives off.

The young couple laugh and smile. They're free and together. Their young love is rising in the moment. Laurez kisses him as he drives.

LAUREZ: I can't believe we did it!

Laurez is happy. Seth smiles.

SETH: I know. We're free, Babe. We can have our own life.

They hold hands while Seth drives them to an unknown future.

Seth would work odd jobs that didn't ask about his living situation nor cared that he was underage. Otherwise, Seth and Laurez would go around stealing food and other stuff for their convenience. They found an abandoned building their home. They cleaned it up and made it livable. They would use public bathrooms just right outside from their home when they needed it. Often, they'd break into homes of people who's scheduled they'd learn in order to use their showers and other utilities when they weren't home. They never got caught.

FLASH TO:

Seth approaches his sad girlfriend, who's laying on their mattress.

SETH: What's wrong, Laurez?

LAUREZ: I wanna know the truth. I wanna know why my mother let me go. Was it something I did wrong? Did she not love me? I wanna know.

Seth thinks and nods. He puts on a smile.

SETH: We'll do it, then. I'll find the truth. And we'll find her.

FLASH TO:

Seth hands Laurez a folder he has stolen from a court's records archive. She opens the folder and finds a picture of her mother LAURIE FORMAN. She reads the papers about her.

LAUREZ: This is her. My mother. She's so beautiful.

SETH: You look like her. You just don't have her light skin color or her blond hair.

LAUREZ: I must look like my Daddy. There's nothing on here about my…

Laurez turns a page and we see a picture of FEZ. Seth and Laurez glance at it. Laurez definitely looks like him.

LAUREZ: Oh, my God. That's my Daddy.

Laurez continues to read.

LAUREZ: Laurie and Fez were legally married in 1978 when Fez was threatened with deportation. They were divorced a few months later after he got his green card. That's when Laurie left Point Place for Canada. Then…(reading)...I was born.

Laurez turns to Seth. They know the story behind her origin. But why?

LAUREZ: I have to see her. I wanna know why.

Seth nods to his girl. He won't argue with her. She gets what she wants.

FLASH TO:

Laurez and Seth are holding hands as they enter a trailer park neighborhood. They're both wearing the black jackets with the hoods on that we know will become the attire for X. The only difference is that we actually see their faces in the hoods.

They approach a house. One we've seen before in flashbacks in the first story. It's LAURIE AND TYLER'S HOUSE.

SETH: Here it is. Are you sure you wanna do this?

LAUREZ: I have to.

They go to approach the house when the door opens. LAURIE comes out with a full bag of trash. She takes it to the trash can and throws it in. Laurez is full of emotions when she sees her mother.

Laurie senses somebody behind her. She turns around and sees Laurez and Seth. Laurez takes a step forward and removes her hood. Laurie for the first time sees her daughter Laurez since her birth. She recognizes her. She has both of hers and Fez's features.

LAURIE: Laurez?

LAUREZ: Mommy.

The mother and daughter hug each other. We see TYLER (10) watching from the window. He's confused.

LAURIE: I'm sorry, baby. I just couldn't.

LAUREZ: Why? Was it something I did wrong? Do you not love me?

LAURIE: No, that's not it. I love you very much. That's why I had to do it. I was not ready to take care of you. I let you go so that you can have a good life that I was unable to give you.

Laurie smiles and rubs her daughter's hair. She is proud of her beauty.

LAURIE: You are so beautiful. My beautiful little girl.

Laurez finally sees Tyler through the window. Realizing that he's been seen, Tyler moves away from the window.

LAUREZ: Who is that little boy?

Laurie is shattered inside. She just told her own daughter that she couldn't take care of her but Laurez has just seen her little brother who she is taking care of. Laurie finds the strength to tell her the truth.

LAURIE: His name is Tyler. He is your little brother.

Laurez has that sad jealous look on her face. The "Why him and not me?" look.

LAURIE: Look, sweetie. When I had you I was a total wreck. I was heartbroken. I was suffering emotional loss and loss of mind. People made me do things I didn't want to do. People who was suppose to love me hurt me. I could not handle taking care of a child at the time. Things are different now. I am better able to care for a child now. I hope that someday that you will understand this. Just know that I love you.

LAUREZ: If you can take care of kids now, is there a chance that you can take me in?

Laurie gets emotional. She doesn't want to say what she has to say.

LAURIE: I'm sorry. I can't.

LAUREZ: Why?

LAURIE: Because of _him_.

LAUREZ: Who?

LAURIE: John. He would never understand. He would never accept you. He already doesn't accept your brother. Tyler suffers everyday because of him. I don't want you to be hurt by John.

LAUREZ: Who is John?

They hear a car coming. Laurie recognizes the car's sound. She's alerted and scared.

LAURIE: You have to go. He's coming.

LAUREZ: What?

LAURIE: Go, please. Come back another day.

Seth pulls her away and they run across the street.

The car parks into the driveway. The driver is JOHN RILEY. John approaches Laurie. She looks afraid.

JOHN: You look guilty. What did you do, bitch?

LAURIE: Nothing. I…

SMACK!

Laurez is horrified by the way her mother is being treated.

John takes Laurie and forces her inside. Even as we're outside, we can hear the abuse taking place from inside.

Laurez cries on Seth's shoulders. Seth stares into John Riley, who he can see from the window. From what we know of John's strength and weakness compared to Seth's, we know that if Seth wanted to, he could go straight up to John right now and murder his ass. And he'll do it without hesitation. All Laurez would have to do is ask him to do it. John Riley may be a tough abusive man. But his strength is beating women and little kids. Somebody like Seth, a 6'3" 15 year old kid, is not somebody he'd be able to take on.

Laurez and Seth are sitting together back at their home.

LAUREZ: I can see it in her eyes. She loves me. She did it because she wanted to protect me from her pain. My next question is what is that pain? What happened to my mom?

SETH: I have an idea on how we can figure that out.

Outside of Laurie and Tyler's house, Seth and Laurez stays the night watching her mother's house. As they watch the house in the night, we TRANSITION to the next morning. John has already left a few hours ago. Tyler is walking to his bus stop as Laurie gets in her car to leave for work.

Once Laurie and Tyler are gone, Seth and Laurez head to the house.

A window is opened and the young couple climb in. They start searching throughout the house. They find many different things familiar to us. In Laurie's bedroom, Laurez goes through her closet.

She finds two stacks of boxes that are labeled "PAST." She opens the boxes and looks through them. They are diaries, journals, notes, and letters. All from Laurie's past. She reads them. Seth finds her as she gets emotional. The young couple looks through Laurie's past in these contents.

LAUREZ: I understand now. It's not her fault. They did this to her. They did it to me by hurting her. Her teacher raping her, Grandma blaming her, the entire school and town calling her a whore, my Uncle making her look bad, Grandpa cutting their ties together, and my Dad...for not fighting for their love. For calling her a whore as a response to a challenge for their love. That's why she let me go. So that I don't have to live with this suffering. It's not her fault.

FLASH TO: August of 1993

Laurez (14) and Seth (17) are having sex for the first time in their abandoned home.

FLASH TO: FIVE WEEKS LATER

Laurez has been feeling sick. She finally went to a doctor to find out why she's sick. But what they find out is that...she's not sick.

Laurez and Seth are holding each other at the doctor's office. The doctor has already left. Their emotions are mixed. They're both scared but excited.

LAUREZ: We're young. How can we do this?

SETH: We'll find a way. If you wanna do this...we can do.

Laurez thinks for a moment. She finally makes her decision.

LAUREZ: Our parents abandoned us because they couldn't take care of us. They were adults. I don't want us doing the same. Let's be the kids that we are and show the world we're not our parents. We're not gonna do what they did to us to ours. We're gonna be the best parents ever.

Seth smiles. He feels the same.

SETH: I love you, Laurez.

LAUREZ: I love you, too, Seth.

They kiss. We can see that they may be young kids...but they truly love each other. They're all that they have in the world. Just each other. Now they're preparing themselves to have someone special entering their lives.

FLASH TO: May 2, 1994

We hear a BABY CRYING. The baby is being held by his mother Laurez. She is smiling at her baby. Very loving. Laurez is happy. Seth comes by and puts his arm around her. He smiles at his son.

SETH: Hey, little man.

The "Little Man" stares at his parents. If only he knew what joy and happiness he has brought to his troubled tragic teen parents.

LAUREZ: (to baby) I love you.

SETH: Daddy loves you, too.

Seth and Laurez just gaze at their child. All of their pain from the past is now gone with the birth of their son. They live for him now.

FLASH TO:

It's a dark night. Laurez is holding the baby while she, Seth, and SETH'S COUSIN, who appears to be an X, are walking into a dark building. Seth and Laurez are nervous.

SETH: Say, cousin, are you sure this is a good idea? We might get caught.

SETH'S COUSIN: Relax, cuz. I've done this a few times.

Due to the dark, Seth and Laurez accidentally split from Seth's cousin. A flashlight shines in their faces. It's the BUILDING'S OWNER. He points a gun at them.

OWNER: What are you doing here?

SETH: Look, sir. We're just kids. We need some food.

OWNER: We're closed. I've warned you damn kids. The police are on their way. I've already called.

LAUREZ: Please, sir, we're just trying to take care of our baby. Please.

OWNER: Should have thought about that before breaking into my store. Now on the ground!

Frightened by the gun being in his face, Seth snatches the gun. He and the owner struggle over it.

LAUREZ: SETH! DON'T! HE'LL KILL YOU!

BANG!

Seth's Cousin, on the other side of the building, has heard the gunshot.

SETH'S COUSIN: What the hell?

Laurez is scared. The baby is crying. She doesn't know who shot who or what has happened. Seth stands up and we find that he has shot the Owner, who is dead.

LAUREZ: Oh, my God. What did you do?

SETH: I didn't mean to. I was just scared.

LAUREZ: We gotta get out of here.

Seth and Laurez run away from the body.

SETH: (calling out to his Cousin) LET'S GO, CUZ!

Seth's Cousin, still on the other side, hears their calls to him and starts heading for their direction.

Seth and Laurez exit the building when…

POLICE: HANDS UP!

Inside the building, Seth's Cousin sees the police approaching his cousin and his woman.

SETH'S COUSIN: SHIT!

Seth's Cousin runs back to the other direction as other officers enter the building. They're unaware of his presence.

Laurez and Seth, both in handcuffs, are sitting in a police car. A female officer takes their baby into her car.

LAUREZ: (crying) NO!

Laurez sobs uncontrollably. Even the big-tough Seth is crying as he helplessly watches the police take their son away.

Later, the couple are being driven away. Two officers sit in the front. The couple feel like they have nothing to live for. Their baby has been taken away from them.

Out of nowhere, a car drives in front of the cop's car.

COP DRIVER: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

The car's window opens and we find that the driver is SETH'S COUSIN. He shoots the Cop Driver with a silencer gun. The other cop gets out. As he draws his gun, he's shot by Seth's Cousin.

Seth's Cousin gets outs and takes the dead cop's keys. He unlocks the cop car and frees the couple.

SETH'S COUSIN: Sorry, cousin. They nearly got to me before I can get out of the building.

SETH: THEY TOOK OUR BABY! YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

SETH'S COUSIN: Don't blame me! I hadn't been caught before. I had no idea that the guy who owned building was watching. I had no way of knowing.

Laurez breaks down crying. Believing she could have avoided this.

SETH'S COUSIN: I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Seth calms down. He hugs his cousin.

SETH: I know. You didn't know. But now we must stick together.

SETH'S COUSIN: You're right. Our goal now should be to protect Laurez. Make sure that she is safe.

The two cousins pick Laurez up and they get into the car.

We hear a voiceover of Laurez.

LAUREZ: (voiceover) Society is at fault. They called my mother a whore. They forced my Grandparents to emotionally abandon my mother. They allowed men to pass my mother around without punishment while my mother is looked down on. They made Robert Millerton, a sick pervert, look like a victim of a whore. They made me a victim of abandonment because. They took our baby away. Society is at fault. I cannot punish the system of society. But what I can do and I will...punish those who caused my pain. And they only way I can do that is to punish those who hurt my mother. Her pain caused my pain. And to heal my pain is to heal her pain. Those who hurt my mother are now going to pay the ultimate price for their betrayal of my mother.

Laurez Forman and Seth Kemper are essentially dead. They, as well as Seth's Cousin, have now been taken over by their alter egos formed into one person. A person who we all now know as X. The Birth and Rise of X begins now.

We finally have confirmation that Tyler's theory of Laurez having help is true. But now we learn that there was not just two...but THREE (Laurez, Seth, and Seth's Cousin).

We now learn who truly did what in the entire murder spree in the previous story.

FLASH TO: THE BODYGUARDS MASSACRE (That 90s Story)

The Pinciotti/Forman property attack (first Bodyguard killed) was done by Seth's cousin. Seth took out Agent Thomas and the Back Door Guard (Garage victims). As we already knew, it was Laurez who killed the Front Door Guard, the Kids Guard, and kidnapped Nancy. The side-of-the-house bodyguards were done by Seth's cousin.

Now a truth we've been waiting for: We see the X walking towards the van as Laurez is putting an unconscious Nancy into the van. He's the one whose identity we've been searching for since the ending of the previous story. He removes his hood, as we saw before. He turns to us and we finally have our answer. It's SETH KEMPER.

Laurez sits in the back of the van with an unconscious Nancy, Seth gets in the passenger side, and his cousin is the one driving the van.

FLASH TO:

Red, Kitty, Tyler, Fez, and Nancy are leaving to get up after surviving Laurez's final attack. We find Seth approaching Laurez's body. He breaks down crying. Mourns her. His cousin stands by his side to console him.

SETH: (voiceover) Our job isn't over. Laurez may be dead but her mission continues on. And I'm the one who's gonna finish it.

This is the same comment that X made to Vanessa just before killing her. This confirms that Seth is the new X who killed Vanessa. His cousin is his sole partner in the new murder spree.

So the questions are:

Who is Seth's Cousin? What is Seth doing and what name could he be using today?


	13. Nancy's Crush

It's been half an hour since the fight between Abby and Betsy occurred. Tyler and Abby are at his apartment. Abby has an icepack on her face while sitting on Tyler's couch. Tyler is pacing around his apartment.

ABBY: So what did you say to her?

TYLER: I just told her how it is. We're cousins and we can't be together. And I told her she's gonna have to accept you and I being together. But I also said that I would always love and care for her. She's family.

Abby nods. She understand.

ABBY: You know I don't want to interfere with your relationship with her as a cousin. I don't mind her as your cousin. I just can't handle the fact that she wants you.

TYLER: It's not going to happen.

Tyler puts his arm around Abby.

TYLER: How do you feel? Does it hurt?

ABBY: It's getting better.

Tyler checks it out. Not as many bumps or bruises as there were earlier.

TYLER: It's looking better.

He kisses her head. Abby puts her head on his shoulder. They just cuddle for a while on the couch.

Red, Kitty, and Nancy are at the store. Kitty is pushing the cart while Red holds Nancy's hand. Nancy sees someone passing by the aisle. She lets go of her Grandfather's hand to follow the person.

RED: Where are you going, Nancy?

NANCY: Come on, Grandpa. Someone I want you to meet.

Red and Kitty follows their little Granddaughter as she goes to another aisle. They go to a few aisles down where they meet COACH WISHER.

WISHER: Oh, hey, Nancy. Didn't expect to run into you here.

NANCY: Hi, Coach Wisher. This is my Grandma and Grandpa.

Wisher offers his hand to Red.

WISHER: Alex Wisher. I'm Nancy's Assistant P.E. Coach.

RED: Red Forman.

KITTY: So you're _the_ Coach Wisher that Nancy speaks about.

WISHER: Yeah. I first met Nancy the other day when she was being bullied.

RED: Yeah. She mentioned that. Thank you for looking after her.

WISHER: My pleasure. She's a real sweetheart.

Wisher gives Nancy a friendly smile. But Nancy's smile is different. It's a smile we haven't seen on her before. There is a certain twinkle in her eye. And it's on Wisher. That's right, folks. Nancy has a crush on Wisher. Her first crush.

RED: Besides the bullying, how is she doing?

WISHER: She's doing great. She's strong for her age.

RED: That's good to hear.

Nancy is just giving Wisher looks. She really likes him. Wisher and her Grandparents notice but they know not to bring it up.

RED: Well, we better get back to our shopping. It was good meeting you, Coach.

WISHER: Good meeting you, too, Mr. & Mrs. Forman.

NANCY: Goodbye, Coach.

WISHER: Goodbye, Nancy. See you tomorrow.

Wisher privately smiles to himself. He's thinking how cute it is. He saves her from bullies and now she has a crush on him. Even Red and Kitty are laughing about it together.

KITTY: (to Red) Looks like Nancy's got a little crush.

RED: (chuckles) Yeah.

Later, Nancy is on her bed and drawing a picture of her and Wisher holding hands. There is a heart in between them. "Wisher" is above the drawing of him and "Me" above the drawing of Nancy. It's so cute. How did our little Nancy fall for her Coach like this? Was it because he saved her from the bullies or is because he's very handsome or is because he's just so nice to her or is it all of the above? Whatever the reason is, Nancy is crushing on him badly.

TYLER: Hey, Nancy.

Nancy hides her drawing with her notebook but it's too late. Tyler notices that she's trying to hide something.

TYLER: Nancy? What are you drawing?

Nancy looks nervous.

NANCY: Nothing.

Tyler holds out his hand. Signaling for her to let him see it. Nancy nervously gives Tyler the drawing. Tyler checks it out. He smiles.

TYLER: Coach Wisher? You like your coach?

Nancy looks embarrassed.

TYLER: It's okay, Nancy. It's natural. You'll have more crushes throughout your life.

NANCY: But I like him very much. I wanna…

TYLER: Nancy, I've been there, too. You'll get over this phase.

Nancy looks sad. She knows that nobody will support the idea of her getting involved with her coach even though they apparently understand her feelings.

Tyler gets on the bed with Nancy and cuddles with her. From the look on his face, we know that Tyler is about to give her one of his "Father-Brotherly" talks.

TYLER: Honey, you're only seven. You need to take the time to grow up. You will have plenty of time for love when you get older. Someday you will find a nice handsome guy who will be the one for you. And when you do, I promise you that I will be right there to walk you down the aisle. But you have a very long time until that day comes. But let yourself grow up first. Just don't grow up too fast. Enjoy being a kid.

Nancy gives him a defeated smile. She knows that he's right.

NANCY: Okay.

Nancy says that now. But we know she won't just give up so easily.

The next day at school, Nancy is in P.E. class and Wisher is doing some workout moves that the students are repeating such as pushups, situps, etc. Nancy is following his instructions to the letter, hoping to impress him.

Later, Nancy enters the gymnasium during lunch hour. She finds Wisher alone in this office.

NANCY: Hi, Coach Wisher.

WISHER: Hey, Nancy. How's it going?

NANCY: I just thought I'd say hi to you since it's lunch hour.

WISHER: Why aren't you with your friends?

Nancy gives him a sad look.

NANCY: I don't have any friends really. (Gives him a smile) You're my only friend really.

WISHER: That's sweet.

Nancy opens her backpack and brings out her lunchbox. Wisher watches her as she prepares to have lunch.

WISHER: So what's for lunch?

NANCY: (as she takes out each item) Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pringles, cookies, and Capri Sun.

WISHER: That sounds good. All I got is…(shows his lunch)...salad.

NANCY: Oh. Want my cookie?

Wisher smiles. She's such a sweet little girl.

WISHER: Nah. That's for you, sweetheart.

Nancy, of course, mistakes the meaning behind the name calling. She feels like she's his girlfriend. She smiles at him. She's trying to imitate the smiles that she has seen Abby give to Tyler. The two have lunch together.

Later, they're both finished. Nancy throws her sandwich bag, plastic bag which had her cookie inside, her mini pringles cup, and the empty Capri Sun into the garbage. Wisher throws his plastic salad bowl into the garbage.

Nancy puts her lunchbox back into her backpack before putting it on. She takes out her drawing from earlier of her and Wisher. She hands it to him.

NANCY: I drew this.

Wisher looks at it.

WISHER: Oh, this looks nice. Who are these two holding hands?

NANCY: That is you and me.

Wisher turns to Nancy. He cannot believe it. He sensed a little crush but not to this extent. Nancy just stares into his eyes and smiles at him. Wisher isn't sure what to say. Suddenly, Nancy leans towards him for a kiss...which causes Wisher to back away from her. It startles Nancy. She realizes that she's done something wrong.

WISHER: Nancy, what are you doing?

NANCY: I don't know. I was just...I'm sorry.

WISHER: Nancy, I'm flattered. You're a sweet girl. But we can't do this.

NANCY: Why not?

WISHER: Because I'm your coach and you're my student. I'm a grown man. You're just a little girl.

NANCY: (emotional and offended) No, I'm not! I'm seven now.

WISHER: Yes. And that's too young. I'm just too old for you. It's not right. I could get arrested.

NANCY: We could keep it a secret. Nobody has to know.

WISHER: I'm sorry, Nancy.

NANCY: Am I not pretty enough?

WISHER: No. You're very pretty. It's just…*Sighs*...You're just a kid and I'm an adult.

Nancy begins to cry. Wisher is now feeling bad.

WISHER: Oh, sweetheart. No. Nancy, please, don't cry.

Wisher goes to hug her to comfort her but Nancy grabs her drawing of them and takes off running.

WISHER: NANCY!

Wisher feels awful. Rejecting that sweet little girl and breaking her heart was not pleasant for him.

WISHER: God, what do I do?

A crying Nancy barges through the main entrance of the school and runs out to her usual bench. She sits down and looks at her drawing of her and Wisher. She continues to cry as she rips the drawing into pieces. She sobs uncontrollably. Feeling unloved and feeling ugly. Her very first crush has just broken her heart.

At the Forman's, Tyler comes into Nancy's bedroom to find her crying on her bed. It breaks his heart to see his "little girl" heartbroken. He comes in and cuddles with her on the bed.

TYLER: I'm so sorry, baby. I told you that you weren't ready. It's just not meant to be.

NANCY: (crying) But I love him.

TYLER: No, you don't. You just think you do. Honey, you're gonna "fall in love" many times in your life. And, yes, you will get your heartbroken several times. It happens to us all.

NANCY: Has it happened to you?

TYLER: Yes. It has. I remember I was about your age when I had my first crush. Her name was Christina Lennox. She was popular. All the guys liked her. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She was older than me. She was about to go to middle school while I was in the first grade. One day I approached her and asked her to the school dance. She and her friends laughed at me. Then all of the guys in her group, including the guy who she ended up going to the dance with, beat me up. I was heartbroken and humiliated.

NANCY: Did you get over it?

TYLER: Yes, I did. I got over it a few weeks later. If I can do it, so can you. You're going to be okay.

Nancy hugs Tyler. He kisses her on the head.

NANCY: I love you, Tyler.

TYLER I love you, too, Nancy. I wish I could make you feel better.

NANCY: Will you sing to me?

Tyler nods.

TYLER: How about one that mom use to sing to me?

NANCY: Yeah.

TYLER: Okay.

Nancy lays on his shoulders and closes her eyes.

TYLER: (singing) Talk to me softly. There's something in your eyes. Don't hang your head in sorrow and please don't cry. I know how you feel inside…

We move away from them to find LAURIE (Season 1-5 appearance) standing against the wall and singing along to the song.

LAURIE: (singing)...I've been there before. Somethin's changin' inside you and don't you know…

Neither Nancy or Tyler are aware of their mother being there. This must be a private moment for Laurie to watch over her kids without them knowing about her presence.

TYLER & LAURIE: (singing) Don't you cry tonight. I still love you, baby. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight. There's a heaven above you baby. And don't you cry tonight.

Nancy has fallen asleep. Tyler gives her a kiss before he leaves her bedroom. Laurie is still standing against the wall. She's still singing the song.

LAURIE: (singing) Give me a whisper and give me a sigh. Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye. Don't you take it so hard now and please don't take it so bad. I'll still be thinkin' of you and the times we had, baby. And don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight. There's a heaven above you, baby. And don't you cry tonight.


	14. ANTON

DOOR BELL RINGS!

Tyler opens his front door. Standing on the mat in front of the door is a package. A large box.

TYLER: Good. It finally came.

Tyler takes the box inside his apartment. He sits down on his couch and sets the box in front of him.

TYLER: (to himself) In here are secrets that my mother has never told anyone. I will find out everything about both Laurie and Laurez that I never knew. Here it goes.

Tyler pulls out his knife, the same one that he used to kill Laurez at the end of the previous story, and uses it to open up the box of "LAURIE'S SECRETS."

Tyler looks through papers, photographs, letters, and notes that have never been seen by either him or anybody else. He finds a photograph. His eyes are wide open.

It's a SONOGRAM. We find that the date was of JANUARY, 1979. We realize that this is the sonogram for baby Laurez but what we find is shocking. Something we never knew about...THERE ARE TWO FETUSES!

TYLER: Oh, my God!

FLASHBACK (B&W) - June 30, 1979

LAURIE FORMAN (20) is giving birth to baby Laurez. A nurse holds her hand since there is no husband or father around.

LAURIE: OH GOD!

We hear baby LAUREZ crying.

DOCTOR: Here she is. Your beautiful baby girl.

We finally see the baby girl. Laurez is so adorable. She's crying and seeing the world for the first time. Laurie smiles when she sees her.

LAURIE: Oh, Laurez. My baby. Laurez.

Suddenly Laurie starts screaming again. There's another one coming. The doctors scramble to get back to work as they prepare to bring the other baby into the world.

DOCTOR: Here he comes. He's coming.

LAURIE: Oh, Daddy! Fez!

We are reminded of the sad reason that Laurie is here alone. Her father's disapproval of her marriage with Fez and Fez being too weak to handle her challenge of facing Red. And now neither her father or the father of her kids are here with her to support her in her time of need. It's suppose to be the most important moment in their lives. And their absence is clearly felt here.

We hear another BABY crying.

DOCTOR: He's here.

The doctor holds up the baby. It's a BOY.

DOCTOR: A healthy beautiful boy.

Laurie looks at her son. Crying.

LAURIE: Anton.

FLASH TO:

Laurie is talking with an OFFICIAL for a Foster Care Agency.

OFFICIAL: Are you sure you wanna do this, Ms. Forman?

Laurie sadly nods.

LAURIE: I just can't take care of them. Not alone. Not while I'm still suffering. It's for the best.

The Official gives Laurie paper forms with a pen to sign.

OFFICIAL: All you have to do is sign and it'll all be taken care of.

Laurie takes the pen and begins signing the papers. She cries all through the signing. It breaks her heart that she's giving up her babies. But she believes in her heart that this is the best thing to do for them.

FLASH TO:

We see Baby Laurez and Baby Anton together. It's their first and sadly their last time together. A woman picks up Laurez and carries her to the door on their right. Another woman picks up Anton and carries him to the door on their left. We begin to understand what really happened and why we're only learning about Anton now. The twins were separated after birth after Laurie had given up her parental rights.

BACK TO 2000.

Tyler cannot believe what he has just found out. Laurez had a twin brother. He and Nancy have an older brother.

TYLER: My God. There were two?

At Grooves, we find ANTON (20) sitting at a couch. He looks just like FEZ. A spitting image of an uncanny resemblance. Similar to how Nancy looks exactly like Laurie. He looks up and watches Hyde collecting payment from a customer.

Hyde finally notices him staring at him. He sees Fez in him. Anton sees that he's got his attention. Their staring is very intense.

HYDE: How's it going, man?

ANTON: It's going...man.

Fez and Robin walks into the store, holding hands, and approaches Hyde.

FEZ: What's up, Hyde?

ROBIN: Hey, Hyde.

HYDE: Fez. Robin. Just another day at the shop here.

Gary, who has just gotten off of his cellphone, exits the main office and passes by with a full carton of old records.

GARY: Hey, Fez and Robin. What's up?

ROBIN: Hi, Gary.

FEZ: Tonight we've decided to go to dinner and a movie.

ROBIN: The Night Of The Blood Moon. Scary.

HYDE: Awesome.

GARY: Sounds like a fun night planned.

Robin feels Anton's presence staring at them. She turns to find her boyfriend's spitting-image look-alike staring into her soul. It's creeping her out.

ROBIN: Hey, Fez. Check this guy out.

Fez turns to find what he thinks is the mirror looking back at him. Only this mirror appears to make him look younger. Anton stares into his father's eyes. It's the very first time that the father and son have now seen each other. It should be an emotional moment for the son who knows that this is his father. But there is no emotion. Just blankness. Not even animosity over the years of absence between them.

Fez slowly approaches him. Anton casually and nonchalantly stands up. It's now that we see how large Anton is. He's got broad shoulders, muscles, tall about 6'3", and the body of a soldier. The look in his eyes are familiar to us. Not just because he's Laurez's brother, Fez and Laurie's son. But he has the eyes of X. The same angry, blood thirsty, rage-filled eyes. Fez actually has to lift his head up to look into the younger man's eyes.

FEZ: Hello. I'm Fez.

Fez offers his hand, which Anton accepts in a handshake.

ANTON: Forman…Anton Forman.

Everyone is surprised by Anton's claim of being a "Forman." Fez is getting nervous. There's only one way that this young man could look exactly like him and be a Forman.

FEZ: As in Red and Kitty Forman?

ANTON: My Grandparents.

FEZ: (nervously) Uh, Eric Forman?

ANTON: My Uncle.

Now Fez is extremely nervous.

FEZ: Laurie?

Anton puts on a smile. It's a nice smile. The same smile we've seen before from Fez. But what hits us more is that it's over hearing Laurie's name. Obviously, the thought of Laurie Forman has hit a soft spot in him.

ANTON: My mother.

Now it hits everyone hard. A few things are now possible. He has the Forman look so he could definitely be a Forman. But with Fez's looks, it's starting to frighten them. Nobody thought that this was possible since Laurez never spoke of another. Could she have withheld this from them? Or even sadder for her is that it's possible that Laurez didn't even know about this.

FEZ: Laurie was with a lot of men. Have you met your father yet?

Anton smiles. He understands what Fez is trying to ask him. He understands how nervous he is. How scared he is. And he's enjoying the moment.

ANTON: I just did…Dad.

It now strikes them all. This is Fez and Laurie's son.

FEZ: That's impossible.

ANTON: It's not.

FEZ: But Laurez. She…

ANTON: Didn't even know. Neither did I. Not until a few months ago did I learn that I have a...twin sister.

Now that was a twist nobody saw coming. Even Hyde, who enjoys these such things, is stunned by this revelation.

The door opens and Tyler walks in with his box. He heads straight for Hyde at the counter. He doesn't even notice Fez looking "in the mirror."

TYLER: So I just got this package today. After Laurez, I wanted to know all of Laurie's secrets. So I had this sent from a secret storage that Laurie had kept her most private belongings at. And you're not going to believe what I've learned about Laurez...about my family.

Everyone including Fez, who has walked away from Anton to join Hyde, gives Tyler their attention.

TYLER: (pulling out items from box) Papers, photos, notes, etc. There was another baby. A twin. Laurez had a twin brother. His name is Anton.

Everyone turns back to Anton. Tyler, seeing their direction, follows their eyes to Anton. He is shocked by the appearance of a second "Fez."

Tyler approaches his long lost brother. They are face to face. Despite their obvious differences in their height and skin color, they both share the Forman look. There is no doubt anymore that these two are brothers.

TYLER: Anton?

ANTON: Hey, Little Brother.

That comment slightly bothers Tyler. This is what Laurez called him upon revealing herself as X. Tyler is uncertain on how to react to meeting his big brother for the first time. He is suspicious of him.

TYLER: How is it that you're here on the day I learn about you?

ANTON: Coincidence.

TYLER: (serious tone) I don't think so, buddy. What are you doing here?

ANTON: Reaching out to my long lost family. A family I never had. You seem suspicious.

TYLER: Our sister…your twin sister...walked into this town. Into this very store to reach out to a father she never had. And she murdered several people including two people close to us. She kidnapped our little sister. Attacked her own father...your father...then our grandfather. How do you think I should feel when you randomly waltz in here like she did at the same time that I have a bad feeling about something?

Everyone else turns to Tyler over this comment.

ANTON: Bad feeling? About what? Is there something about the murders that you know that nobody else does? What are _you_ hiding, Tyler?

Tyler realized that he just exposed his secret thoughts of theories.

TYLER: I don't trust you yet to say anything to you.

ANTON: You meet your big brother, go right to his face, and accuse him of being a killer? Where's the love, bro? You don't know me enough to…

TYLER: (interrupts) That's right. I don't. And you don't know me.

ANTON: Oh, but I do. I've watched you. You and Nancy.

TYLER: You stay away from Nancy. Don't you even think about going near her.

ANTON: You're not her father and I'm her brother, too. I have a right to see my family. What makes you think you have the right to keep me away from my family?

TYLER: Until I know who you really are inside. Until I know you're not like her. Until I know you're here with good intentions...you have no rights.

ANTON: You're such a hypocrite, Tyler. You know you weren't so honest yourself when you first came around here. You weren't so forthcoming towards revealing your true relations to the Forman's until the killer forced you to.

Everyone is alerted by this knowledge. How does Anton know these things?

TYLER: How do you know that?

ANTON: Everyone knows that. Some people in the "family" wasn't so secretive about it. Speaking of that very person I'm referring to...where has Michael Kelso been lately?

The main door opens and Betsy walks in.

BETSY: Hey, guys, is my Dad here?

HYDE: No. I haven't seen him in a few days actually.

BETSY: He just called me and said that he was here.

Tyler glares at Anton, who had just mentioned Kelso a moment ago.

HYDE: Well I haven't seen him since Nancy's party.

BETSY: I better call him.

Betsy starts to dial the number. She puts the phone to her ear. We suddenly hear RINGING. Everyone, including Anton, looks around for the ringing. They realize it's coming from the men's bathroom.

BETSY: Was someone in there?

HYDE: I didn't see anyone go in.

Betsy goes to the bathroom door and starts knocking on it.

BETSY: Hello? Anyone in there? Dad?

Betsy opens the door. The phone is still ringing. She walks in and looks around. It's coming from a bathroom stall. Betsy approaches the bathroom stall and opens it. Inside is KELSO'S CHARRED BODY.

Betsy scream. Everyone else walks in.

ROBIN: OH, MY GOD!

FEZ: What the hell?

HYDE: SHIT!

TYLER: Kelso?

They all turn to Anton...with suspicion all on him. This does not go unnoticed by him.

ANTON: No! Wait. No. You...you...you think I did this?

Anton Forman, twin brother of the late Laurez Forman aka the Killer X, is everyone's prime suspect.


	15. Suspicion & Theories

A crowd has formed outside the Grooves. A yellow crime scene tape has surrounded the building. Inside, Fez and Robin are consoling Betsy, who is devastated by her father's murder. Anton is being questioned by police. Hyde is giving a statement to a police officer. Tyler sits on the couch, spaced out. Feeling horrible.

TYLER: (to himself) I knew this wasn't over. I had a feeling.

Betsy approaches Tyler, who stands up. The two cousins stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Betsy breaks down into Tyler's arms. He holds her.

TYLER: I am so sorry, Betsy.

As Tyler holds her, he eyes over to Anton, who is also eyeing him. More intense. Such distrust between the two brothers.

A few days later at the Forman's, everyone is here; Red, Kitty, Tyler, Abby, Eric, Donna, Nancy, Jeff, Veronica, Midge, Betsy, Hyde, Fez, Robin, Brooke, and Gary. They're all there consoling Betsy and Brooke.

Abby approaches Betsy. Everyone turns to them. Uncertain of how the two rivals will treat each other in this tragic hour. The two girls just stare at each other for a moment. Then, suddenly, Abby wraps her arms around Betsy. The two girls cry as they embrace each other. This signifies the end to their feud as they come together to mourn the loss of Betsy's father.

ABBY: I'm so sorry for your loss.

BETSY: Thank you...Abby.

Tyler watches his girlfriend and his cousin hug each other as he fights back tears.

DOOR BELL RINGS.

Kitty goes to the front door and opens it. The guest is ANTON.

ANTON: Hello, Grandma.

Kitty is shocked by his appearance. He has the Forman look but he is the spitting image of Fez. She realizes by his age and appearances that this is her psychopathic Granddaughter's twin brother.

KITTY: Oh, my God.

Tyler sees him and jumps up. Everyone notices as an enraged Tyler approaches Anton.

TYLER: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

ANTON: I came here to give my support.

TYLER: We don't need your Goddamn support. You don't belong here, Anton.

ANTON: That is not your place to decide. I have a right to visit my family.

Red is starting to get it. He notices the resemblances, too. He approaches his grandsons.

RED: Take it easy, Tyler.

TYLER: Grandpa, this man isn't to be trusted yet. We have no idea what he knows or what he's capable of doing.

ANTON: Just because I am Laurez's twin brother, doesn't mean I'm a killer, too. I am NOT Laurez. I have no grudge against my family and those involved with my mother. I understand what happened. And I don't prescribe blame on her family either. Until you see me with a knife over a dead body I suggest you give me a chance and trust me. I am apart of this family rather you like it or not.

RED: Look, Tyler. I understand what's going on here. Kelso was murdered when Anton suddenly arrives and he is Laurez's twin. But that does not mean he is a suspect...yet. Let's give him a chance. He is family afterall.

Tyler and Anton just stare at each other. Very intensely.

TYLER: Fine. But if you do anything stupid...If anything goes wrong and you're not accounted for when things go wrong...you're gone.

Anton just gives Tyler a nasty look of resentment. How dare his little brother tell him how it goes?

Later, Fez, Robin, Anton, and Hyde are on the water tower. They're drinking. Hyde is a bit tipsy.

ROBIN: This town is so crazy. A killer running loose. I'm too pretty to die here.

The guys chuckle. She reminds them so much of Jackie.

HYDE: Well I'm done for the night. I gotta open up the shop in the morning. First day back since Kelso's death.

ANTON: Need a ride?

HYDE: Probably should. Later Fez. Robin.

ROBIN: Bye.

Hyde starts going down the water tower ladder first. He is struggling.

ANTON: (to Fez) What do you say, Dad? You and I go do something sometime in the week?

Fez smiles. He's still not use to the idea of being a "Dad." Especially since the last person who he was being a "Dad" to ended up killing people. But for the sake of his own sanity or for the possibility that this guy is for real, he nods.

FEZ: We'll give it a shot.

Anton gives his father a smile.

ANTON: Night, Dad.

FEZ: Night, Son.

Fez watches with caution as his son climbs down the ladder. He wants to believe that his son is innocent despite his own sister's guilt and the shadiness that Tyler has pointed out.

It appears that Hyde has fallen off the ladder a few moments ago without it being seen by anyone. But he's okay. Anton helps him up and escorts him to his car. Hyde gives Anton the keys.

ANTON: I'll get you home safely, Hyde. You just relax, dude.

Fez continues to watch as his son puts Hyde into the car and goes to the driver's side himself.

ROBIN: He's a good guy.

FEZ: He is. He's my son.

Hyde's car, with Anton driving, drives off.

ROBIN: What do you say we get out of here?

FEZ: Yeah, why not?

They get up. Fez goes to go down the ladder when - X comes out from other side of the water tower and punches him. Robin screams as Fez falls off the water tower. However, he lands on several tree branches, which break upon impact, therefore breaking his fall. He makes a softer landing onto the ground than Hyde did a moment ago.

X blocks the ladder from Robin who is now trapped. X goes to stab her but she's able to move away from. This causes X to accidentally leap off the tower. However, X grabs on to the surface before he can completely fall off the tower.

Robin starts climbing off the ladder. On the ground, Fez gains consciousness. He looks up to find his girlfriend climbing down while X is hanging onto the surface with his hand. X appears to be in more danger than Robin.

FEZ: You can do it, Robin. You're only halfway down. Come on, Baby.

X switches from his left hand to his right hand in hanging onto the surface. He holds up his knife with his left hand and aims it at Robin.

FEZ: ROBIN! LOOK OUT!

Robin stops climbing to look up at X. She sees the knife.

ROBIN: (crying) Oh, my God!

She continues to climb down but X throws the knife down and…

ROBIN GASPS!

FEZ: ROBIN! NO!

We find that X's knife is sticking out of Robin's back. She looks up and cries. Her hands unclenches the handle bars of the ladder...and she falls off.

There is a sad look on Robin's face as she falls. It's heartbreaking. She knows that she's about to die and that there is nothing that can be done to save her.

As this occurs, X is able to climb himself back onto the surface of the water tower. Once he gets back up, he's able to watch the rest of tragic fall.

FEZ: NOOOO!

Robin lands right next to her boyfriend. Fez, whose injured from his fall, crawls over to her. Her eyes are opened but there is no movement. No breathing. Nothing. Robin Warnock is dead.

FEZ: Robin. No.

Fez begins crying. Heartbroken over the loss of his new girlfriend. He looks back up to find X staring down at him from the top of the water tower. Fez is angry. Thirsty for his blood.

FEZ: YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCK!

X cocks his head. Even though he intended for Fez to die from the fall, apart of him is now glad that he survived to watch his girlfriend die. Makes the suffering even more unbearable. Which brings more joy to X's psychotic soul.

Fez, injured, angry, heartbroken, and shocked, passes out.

X walks behind the other side of the water tower and disappears.

We TRANSITION to later. The police are there. Fez is being checked out by paramedics. A white sheet is placed over Robin's body. Fez is still mourning. Hyde and Anton have returned to console Fez. Tyler arrives and runs over to the crime scene.

OFFICER: HEY! GET BACK BEHIND THE LINE!

FEZ: It's okay, he's with me.

TYLER: Christ! Fez, are you okay?

Fez gives Tyler a sad look before he begins crying again.

FEZ: No! I'm not okay.

Tyler hugs Fez. He sees Anton and is automatically throwing the blame on him.

TYLER: Where were you when all of this happened.

Tyler goes to confront his brother but Hyde gets in the way.

HYDE: Hold on, Tyler. Anton was with me the whole time.

TYLER: Really? You're drunk, Hyde.

FEZ: He was with him. I watched him get into the car with him. I watched him drive off. Immediately after that is when the killer attacked us.

TYLER: (to Anton) How convenient, huh? You leaving with Hyde and allowing Fez and Robin to be alone. A plan you arranged with your partner? Just like how you partnered up with Laurez?

ANTON: (genuinely confused) What are you talking about?

HYDE: Yeah, Tyler. What are you talking about?

Fez is also confused. Tyler has once again exposed his possible theories.

TYLER: I still don't trust you enough to tell you anything yet.

The next day, Tyler is sitting in the basement when Red and Hyde join him.

RED: Apparently you've been keeping some kind of secret theory from us... we'd like to know about it.

TYLER: Well, since Anton is not here I guess I can finally tell you.

Tyler takes a deep breath and prepares to spill everything out.

TYLER: On New Year's Eve, a few weeks after the murders stopped, I was looking over photographs, coroner's reports, physicals, and stuff. I wanted to get the whole picture of what Laurez was doing. Upon remembering a few things that she said and reviewing some of the reports, I came to a horrifying conclusion. I think that Laurez had a secret partner that she didn't tell us about. She told us that she had John Riley and Mike Barker killed. The autopsy report does prove that Laurez did kill John Riley. But she was not the one who attacked him first and she did not put his body into a vehicle all by herself. She had help. From Mike Barker's coroner report, she was not the one who killed him. And with a few exceptions, she did not kill the majority of those bodyguards. The reports show that whoever killed them did not have the same strength and abilities that Laurez had. In fact, it's a much bigger and stronger person. And now this new killer is out there and I think he's Laurez's partner. My prime suspect: Anton. Anyone notice how Anton just showed up as soon as Kelso is found dead or that he's still around now that Robin has been killed or on the day that I learned about Laurez's twin, that very same twin comes around? I don't believe in those kinds of coincidences. And that's why I've been treating Anton the way I have been. Because I think he's Laurez's partner and that he is continuing where she left off.

RED: I see what you mean. But you shouldn't automatically blame him before you have proof.

TYLER: I know. But I'm afraid that it's gonna turn out to be him.

Red nods with understanding. Then he remembers something.

RED: So, why did you not tell us about your theory before it started happening again?

TYLER: Because I was hoping that it was just my anxiety. I was hoping that I was just afraid that it would never end. But my gut feeling was right. It happened. There was a partner. And he's out there continuing the murders. And I am gonna find out who he is.


	16. The Circle

At the school after hours, Wisher is preparing to leave. He turns off his office lights and grabs his jacket. He heads out of his office and into the gymnasium. He locks the office door. He walks through the gymnasium to the main entrance of the gym. He opens the door and - X stands there waiting for him.

WISHER: SHIT! You scare me!

X just stares at Wisher.

WISHER: What are you doing here?

X shows off his knife. Threatening. We sense that Coach Wisher is in danger. Before X does anything to Wisher we CUT TO:

A BLACK AND WHITE FLASH:

X attacks Wisher. Stabbing and beating him. Dragging him across the gymnasium.

FLASH CUT TO:

Police are taking photographs of the gymnasium. There is blood on the ground but not enough that proves to be fatal. There is a trail that proves that Wisher was dragged out of the gymnasium. Blood spots proving that a stabbing had occurred.

REPORTER: Alex Wisher, Assistant P.E. Coach for New Maine Elementary School of Point Place, was attacked and kidnapped yesterday afternoon after school. There is no word on who is responsible for this brutal act. But police are investigating rather or not his attack and kidnapping is related to the recent murders of Michael Kelso and Robin Warnock, both whom are associated with Wisher's student Nancy Forman. Nancy, of course, is the younger sister of Laurez Forman, who was responsible for several murders late last fall which included kidnapping Nancy and attempted murder on her entire family.

At the Forman's, Nancy is devastated at the news of Wisher's kidnapping. Abby is cuddling with her and comforting her.

NANCY: Why would anyone do this to Coach Wisher?

ABBY: I don't know, sweetie. But the police will find him.

In the living room, Tyler, Betsy, and Anton stand at attention as Red gives them instructions. Gary is sitting on the couch.

RED: So we're gonna be at the Crawford Wedding. If we're not home by midnight, make sure that Nancy is in bed by nine.

TYLER: Yes, Grandpa.

RED: Tyler, I'm putting you in charge. You kids have fun but do not invite anyone else. Who we have here like Gary is fine. But with all that's going on, we can't bring anyone new in. Keep an eye on each other. Especially Nancy.

TYLER: Of course.

Eric, Donna, and Hyde are formally dressed for the wedding. Jeff and Veronica are also dressed. They look so adorable in their outfits.

ERIC: It's about time that Lance Crawford gets married.

DONNA: I know. I was afraid he'd stay single forever just to pine over me.

HYDE: If we hate him so much then why are we going to his wedding?

ERIC: To celebrate the end of his pursuit for Donna.

KITTY: And because I am friends with his mother. She invited Red and I. So you're going with us, Steven.

HYDE: (defeated) Fine.

KITTY: Alright, kids. We'll see when we get home.

TYLER: Later, Grandma.

ANTON: See ya, Grandma and Grandpa.

BETSY: Have fun, Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red.

Red, Kitty, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Jeff and Veronica all leave.

ANTON: So what do we do now?

Tyler just glares at Anton. Still suspicious of him.

BETSY: I have no idea.

GARY: I have an idea.

WE CUT TO: THE CIRCLE IN THE BASEMENT.

We're on GARY, who is smiling.

GARY: I told you this was a good idea.

We turn to TYLER.

TYLER: Listen, Anton. No offense. But you have killer written all over your face. How can I trust ya, bro?

We turn to ANTON, who is losing his Circle-Virginity.

ANTON: (feeling baked for the first time) What's happening, man? What's going on with me?

We turn to BETSY, who is laughing.

BETSY: You're stoned, man. You're high!

We turn back to GARY, who is staring at Betsy.

GARY: You know, Betsy, has anyone ever told you how hot you are?

We turn back to BETSY, who's flattered and turned on.

BETSY: Aww, thanks, Gary. You're cute, too.

We turn back to GARY.

GARY: If I was so damn cute I would have already lost my virginity.

We turn back to BETSY.

BETSY: But I'm cute and I'm still a virgin.

We turn back to GARY.

GARY: Really?

We turn back to BETSY.

BETSY: Yeah. I'd rather have sex with someone who is pure, innocent, and cool...like you.

We turn back to GARY.

GARY: What do you say then? How about we do it?

We turn back to BETSY, who is thinking about it. She smiles.

BETSY: What the hell? Let's do it.

Betsy gets up and pulls Gary away from the circle. They head into Hyde's old bedroom.

We turn to TYLER. He's focused on Anton.

TYLER: So, Bro...tell me exactly what you're doing here.

We turn to ANTON, who has calmed down a bit and is relaxing.

ANTON: Well, Little Brother, I just wanted to meet my family and get to know y'all. I grew up without parents, siblings, Grandparents, cousins, Aunts and Uncles. After I learned who I was related to a few months ago, I thought I'd give a shot and meet my family.

We turn back to TYLER. He just bursts out laughing.

TYLER: You silly, silly, silly guy, you.

We turn back to ANTON. He, too, begins laughing. He waves off his younger brother's silliness.

ANTON: Yo, bro, I'm freaking starving.

Anton gets up and walks off screen.

We turn back to TYLER. We can see Anton going up the stairs from behind him. Tyler is back to being concerned.

TYLER: Where do you think you're going, bro?

Tyler gets up and quickly follows Anton up the stairs.

TYLER: I'm not leaving you alone, dude. You should know you're never going to be alone.

ANTON: You little stalker.

TYLER: No, you're the stalker.

ANTON: You're the stalker.

TYLER: You're the stalker.

The brothers disappear upstairs to the first floor. We can hear the love making going on between Betsy and Gary from Hyde's old bedroom.

The basement door opens and X walks in. He walks over to the door frame of Hyde's old bedroom. He watches the young couple having sex for a moment before hiding into the middle storage room.

In Nancy's bedroom, Nancy and Abby are playing the same board game that Nancy and Young Laurie had played before. They're having fun with their "girl time." Abby rolls the dice. She's got only three. Nancy giggles. The little girl is genuinely beating the older girl.

ABBY: Oh, you're kicking my butt.

Abby moves her piece three levels up. But even then Nancy is still ahead by five levels.

NANCY: I've played this game for a while.

ABBY: I see. You're very good at it.

NANCY: Thank you.

Nancy rolls the dice. She gets a six.

ABBY: AHHH! You're doing so good.

Nancy moves her piece six levels up. She's almost towards the end.

ABBY: I'm gonna need a miracle to win.


	17. House Attack

In Hyde's old bedroom, Betsy and Gary are putting their clothes back on. They've just finished having sex for the first time.

GARY: You okay?

BETSY: Yeah. I'm fine.

Gary puts on his shirt.

BETSY: How was it?

GARY: What?

BETSY: The sex. How was it?

GARY: It was great, man. I liked it. How about you?

Betsy smiles.

BETSY: It was good. Hurt a little. But good.

The two smile at each other. They lean in for a kiss. As their lips meet, we see X coming in from behind Gary. They do not notice him at first until after they are done kissing. Betsy finally notices.

BETSY: Oh, my God.

GARY: Betsy, what's wrong?

BETSY: Gary, behind you!

Gary stands up and turns around. X stabs him repeatedly. Betsy stands back and watches helplessly as her lover is being stabbed in front of her. After being slashed across the chest, Gary spins around and faces Betsy. His entire chest is soaked in blood.

Betsy can't do anything but cry as she watches Gary fade away in front of her.

GARY: (breathing) Bet...Bets...Betsy.

Gary falls forward and dies on the bed. Betsy looks up as X puts away the knife that he just used to stab Gary with and then pulls out a new knife.

X goes to stab Betsy but she moves away and avoids the stabbing. Betsy sneaks away and runs out the bedroom door. X chases her as she climbs up the stairs towards the first floor. She goes to the door when X grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. He throws her down the stairs.

Betsy hits the wall then falls down to the basement floor. She hits her head. She's barely conscious. She watches as X proceeds to drag Gary's body out of the bedroom and out the basement door. Betsy is confused on why he's taking Gary's body.

X approaches Betsy.

BETSY: Please, don't kill me.

X: I have a job for you. Tell the Forman's that Nancy is going to school.

X decks Betsy and she passes out.

In the kitchen, Tyler and Anton are finishing up a bunch of easy-ready-to-eat junk food.

ANTON: Grandma and Grandpa are gonna kill us when they find out that we ate all of their food.

TYLER: Oh, even worse...they'll kill us when they find out why we got so damn hungry.

They walk to the door leading down to the basement. They open the door and X pops out and attacks Anton. Anton holds X up away from him as X tries to stab him. Tyler, still suspicious of Anton, pulls out his own knife and watches the situation.

ANTON: Forget the knife, dude. Fucking run!

Tyler isn't sure what to believe.

Anton turns his head to Tyler for a moment.

ANTON: RUN, BRO, RUN!

This was his mistake. X stabs Anton in the shoulder. Anton screams out.

ANTON: FUCK!

Now Tyler realizes that this is for real.

TYLER: MOTHERFUCKER!

X throws Anton against the wall. Anton hits his head and is knocked unconscious.

X turns to Tyler, who is showing off his own knife. X stares at the knife. Then he remembers…

FLASHBACK (B&W)

LAUREZ FORMAN is about to stab Red as she smiles. Kitty and Nancy watch helplessly. Out of nowhere, Tyler throws his knife into his sister's back. Laurez dies as a result of being stabbed in the back by her own brother.

BACK TO 2000.

X growls and goes at Tyler. Tyler tries slashing his knife at X but the killer just doesn't budge. He's not afraid of Tyler and just doesn't give a fuck anymore. X is facing the man who killed his woman. Tyler Forman is not to have a prolonged torture like Michael Kelso, nor is he not to have an unceremony stabbing like Gary, nor will he have mercy like Betsy Kelso. Tyler Forman is to die a painful, brutal, vicious, and personal death. Much like Vanessa's death from the opening chapter.

X: TYLER FORMAN! DIE!

X jumps Tyler. The tough street kid is being overpowered by this obvious large, unstoppable, and vicious killer. X is prepared to have his revenge. X raises knife up in the air and gets ready for the kill.

SMASH!

A beer bottle has been smashed over X's head by Anton, who's still alive but injured. Anton jumps the killer. The two struggles. Tyler gets up and starts running. During the struggling between X and Anton, X headbutts Anton, grabs a closed beer can and throws it at Tyler.

The can hits Tyler in the back of the head and he goes down into the living room.

X slashes Anton across the chest and throws him into the sliding glass door, which shatters. Anton's unconscious body falls onto the driveway.

In Nancy's bedroom, Nancy and Abby have just finished playing the board game. Nancy won. Nancy is now putting the game away. She and Abby are having a great time together. It's obvious that Nancy now trusts Abby with her life. And I think by now we should, too.

ABBY: That was fun. I enjoyed playing with you even though you won.

NANCY: I like having you around to play with.

ABBY: And I love being around you. You're such a sweetheart.

The two girls smile at each other.

ABBY: I'll be right back. Gotta use the lady's room.

NANCY: Okay.

Abby leaves Nancy's room. We find X looking up the stairs from the first floor. He watches Abby, who is unaware of his presence, going into the bathroom. Nancy's door is wide open.

Nancy puts the board game away. She isn't sure what to do next.

WISHER'S VOICE: Nancy.

Nancy turns to her bedroom door. She recognizes the voice.

NANCY: Coach Wisher?

WISHER'S VOICE: I'm out here.

Nancy peeks out of her bedroom door and looks out into the hallway. There is nothing.

NANCY: Where are you?

WISHER'S VOICE: Down here.

Nancy leaves her bedroom and goes downstairs. She goes down to the living room and looks at the TV. She's horrified by what she finds on TV.

A video is being played of COACH WISHER tied up with tape over his mouth. He's struggling. X appears on the video and places a knife to his throat. We find X holding a little voice changing device.

X: (in Wisher's voice) Hello, Nancy.

We begin to realize that this is how X was able to sound like Kelso earlier when Betsy called him and thought that X was her father. He presses a button which makes a beeping sound.

X: (normal monstrous voice) I hear you have a little crush on your coach. It must have hurt when he rejected you. You poor little girl. But I bet it hurts even more to know that he may die.

NANCY: No!

We see Wisher panicking. Afraid for his life. We see tears coming out of his eyes.

X: But you can save him. All you have to do is come to your school. He'll be here waiting for you. If you come on time, I'll let him live. I promise. Come to the school. He's waiting for you.

The video goes black.

Nancy starts crying. Uncertain what to do. She runs off screen.

Upstairs on the second floor, Abby comes out of the bathroom. She goes back to Nancy's bedroom.

ABBY: Okay, I'm back…

Nancy is not in her bedroom.

ABBY: Nancy? Where did you go, sweetie?

Abby comes downstairs and looks around for the little girl.

ABBY: Nancy? Where are you?

There is nobody in the living room.

ABBY: Nancy? Tyler? Betsy?

Abby walks across the living room and goes into the kitchen. The kitchen is a mess from the struggle between X, Anton, and Tyler a few minutes ago. Abby finally notices the broken sliding glass door.

Abby starts walking to it. But upon further glancing, she realizes that Anton is lying on the ground.

ABBY: Oh, my God.

Abby goes through the broken sliding glass door and goes over to Anton. He's still alive but unconscious.

ABBY: Oh, Anton.

A hand grabs Abby's shoulders from behind. She screams, jumps, and spins around to find...TYLER.

ABBY: Oh, my God! Tyler!

The couple hug each other.

TYLER: Where's Nancy?

ABBY: I don't know. She was in her bedroom when I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was gone.

TYLER: We have to find her.

Tyler and Abby run back inside.

TYLER: NANCY!

ABBY: NANCY!

NANCY'S VOICE: I'M UP HERE!

They follow her voice upstairs. They check into her bedroom. She's not in there. They run back out to the second floor hallway.

TYLER: Where are you?

NANCY'S VOICE: I'm right here.

Her voice came from behind them. They both turn around only to find X swinging his knife at Abby. Tyler jumps in the way and takes the knife to shoulder.

ABBY: TYLER!

Determined to protect Abby, Tyler struggles with X even with the knife still in his shoulder. X pulls the knife out and attempts to stab his adversary again but Tyler grabs his wrist. Tyler purposely falls backwards down the stairs, taking X with him. But this fails as Tyler ends up hitting the door with the back of his head and X stabs him in the shoulder again. Tyler passes out from the loss of blood and the hit to the head.

Abby watches as X raises his knife up at an unconscious Tyler. In a quick and desperate move, Abby grabs a glass framed picture. She throws it at X which shatters over his head. He turns to her.

ABBY: Come get me you, asshole! I will keep throwing glass at you!

Falling for her lure, X decides to abandon his goal in finally killing off Tyler. He kicks Tyler in the ribs. That shall do it for now. X heads up the stairs.

Abby runs through the hallway. She finds the door to the stairs leading up to the attic. She runs up the stairs. Meanwhile, X is making it to the top of the stairs to the second floor. He has seen Abby run up the attic stairs.

In the attic, Abby starts throwing big and heavy objects down the attic stairs so as to slow X's ability to get into the attic. After throwing several large items, Abby runs through the attic.

X makes it to the attic door and starts digging away at the large objects in his way. They're not that inconvenient to him. He is easily throwing them aside as he makes his way up the stairs.

Abby uses a suitcase to break a window open. She steps out of the window and onto the roof. As she starts walking away from the window she sees...NANCY running away from the house. She's wearing her backpack. There is something inside her bag that she feels the need to take with her on her mission to save her coach.

ABBY: NANCY!

Nancy turns around only to find X sneaking up to the window towards Abby.

NANCY: ABBY!

Abby turns around only to be grabbed by X. The two struggle. Nancy watches from afar as her brother's girlfriend tries to escape from the clutches of the killer. The two lose control and Abby falls off the roof. She lands on the grass. She's unconscious.

Nancy continues running away.

X comes down the stairs. Tyler is gone. X growls and runs off screen. After X has ran into the kitchen, the front door slowly opens and we find Tyler. He hid from X right out the door. All X had to do was walk out the front door. But nope. X decided to be an idiot and go the other way. Even Tyler knows that this was a stupid move on the usually smart killer.

TYLER: Idiot.

Tyler puts his phone to his ear.

TYLER: He's just left. I don't know where Nancy is. You must come home quickly.

We find that he's talking to Red, who's driving. Kitty is shaken up. Eric, Donna, Hyde, and the kids are scared.

RED: We're on our home right now.


	18. School Attack

The Forman's arrive home. Everyone gets out of the van. They find Anton's unconscious body lying on the driveway. Kitty checks his pulse.

KITTY: He's alive.

Donna and Eric find Abby laying on the grass. They check her out as she regains consciousness.

DONNA: Abby, are you okay?

ABBY: I think so. Have you found Nancy yet?

DONNA: No.

Fez drives up. He's in a panic when he sees his unconscious son.

FEZ: What happened to him?

HYDE: It's okay, Fez. He's alive. He was attacked but he'll be okay.

FEZ: What's going on?

They all go inside the house except for Fez, who attends to his son. Betsy has an icepack on her head. Tyler has bandaged himself up. They appear to be okay. Abby runs up to Tyler and they hug.

RED: Where's Nancy?

TYLER: I don't know.

BETSY: When the killer attacked me, he told me that he wanted me to tell you that Nancy is going to school.

KITTY: What does that mean?

Red notices that the TV is on VCR mode.

RED: Was someone watching a tape?

TYLER: No.

Tyler checks the tape. It says "NANCY."

TYLER: Nancy?

Tyler puts in the tape and they all watch. It's the tape of Wisher being tied up.

X: (on the tape) I hear you have a little crush on your coach. It must have hurt when he rejected you. You poor little girl. But I bet it hurts even more to know that he may die. But you can save him. All you have to do is come to your school. He'll be here waiting for you. If you come on time, I'll let him live. I promise. Come to the school. He's waiting for you.

ABBY: Oh, my God. He's luring her to the school.

KITTY: She thinks she's gonna save her coach. What do we do, Red?

RED: If Nancy is going to her school...then that's where we're going. (Turns to Eric) Eric, go get my gun...we're going hunting.

Eric goes to a gun cabinet and looks through all of Red's rifles until he grabs Red's "special" shotgun.

Red prepares to leave with Kitty, Tyler, and Hyde. Donna, now wearing more casual clothes, is preparing to leave.

ERIC: Donna, you can't go. What about the kids?

BETSY: I'll be watching them.

DONNA: They'll be safe. The killer is after Nancy. Look, Eric. I made a promise last year when Nancy was kidnapped. I promised that I would protect her. Even if that meant them killing me first. I am failing that right now. I'm going with them. I am doing what a good Aunt is suppose to do.

ERIC: Then I'm going, too.

The Formans, Eric, Donna, and Hyde get into the van. Fez is still tending to his son, whose gaining consciousness. Tyler and Abby get into Tyler's truck. He's feeling okay to drive despite his injuries.

KITTY: (to Fez) Police and ambulance are on their way.

FEZ: It's okay, son. I'm here. (begins crying) Your Dad is here for you.

The van drives off.

Nancy is running through the woods that's close by to the school. Meanwhile the Forman's van and Tyler's truck arrive at the school. They all get of out of the vehicles and run inside. The main door is unlocked despite the school being closed.

Red, Kitty, Eric, Donna, Hyde, Tyler, and Abby are in the main hallway. Several directions to go. Tyler realizes something.

TYLER: Nancy wouldn't have arrived here by foot yet. And there are several places she could come from.

They all think for a moment.

RED: You're right. Eric, Donna, and Hyde...you go outside and split up. Wait for her out there. Tyler and Abby, you two go to the other side of the building. Kitty and I will stay in this general area. Either way, one of us will find her.

They all nod and obey Red's directions. Tyler and Abby run to the other side of the building. Eric, Donna, and Hyde go back outside.

Outside the school, Eric, Donna, and Hyde run for the woods. They split up.

HYDE: You two go towards the north and I'll be in the south side.

Eric and Donna go into the woods on the north side of the school and Hyde heads for the south side of the school's woods.

It's dark outside so neither one can see anything. On both sides, each of the adults are looking for Little Nancy.

ERIC: NANCY!

DONNA: NANCY!

Down in the south, Hyde is being cautious as he searches for Nancy.

HYDE: NANCY! IT'S UNCLE HYDE ! WHERE ARE YOU?!

As Hyde goes further into the woods, he passes X hiding by a tree. X slowly follows him. Hyde senses this and turns around. X stabs him in the right side of the chest. Hyde goes down. He attempts to crawl away from X.

X grabs his foot and drags him.

HYDE: NOO!

X picks Hyde up and stabs him the back. Hyde screams out. X then slams Hyde head into a tree. Hyde is knocked out. However, considering that he's been stabbed in the chest, stabbed in the back, and his head bashed brutally into a tree...his fate is ambiguous at the moment. Rather Steven Hyde has survived or been killed is unknown to us.

Somewhere in the woods, Nancy runs into the lighter side of the woods. She sees that the lights are on inside the school. She smiles. Finally she's made it. She goes to run but somebody grabs her. She begins to panic.

NANCY: NO! PLEASE!

We come to find that Nancy's grabber is Eric and Donna.

ERIC: It's okay, Nancy. It's just Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna.

Eric hugs his niece. Donna comes in for a hug, too.

DONNA: Are you okay, sweetie?

NANCY: Yeah. Is the coach okay?

DONNA: He's probably inside. Grandma and Grandpa are inside waiting for you. We're gonna take you to them. We'll find your coach.

NANCY: Okay.

Donna notices something behind Eric.

DONNA: ERIC, BEHIND YOU!

Eric barely has time to turn around when X stabs/slashes his shoulder and arm...like Michael Myers does to Laurie Strode in the original Halloween….Eric screams out. X grabs Eric and throws him to a tree. He is knocked unconscious upon impact.

Donna uses herself as a shield to protect Nancy. Just like she promised in the first story.

DONNA: Run, Nancy. Go find Grandma and Grandpa inside the school.

Nancy runs off towards the school. X attempts to chase Nancy but Donna gets in the way. Donna, knowing full well of her impending fate, shows X that she's not fucking around.

DONNA: You want Nancy...you're gonna have to go through me first, you son of a bitch.

X accepts the challenge. He raises his knife at Donna. She does not move and accepts it...X slams the knife into her. She gasps out loud. He continues to stab her quicker and deeper with each stab. After a stab, he pulls the knife down from her chest to her stomach. Donna coughs up a large amount of blood.

Donna grabs onto X's jacket and refuses to let go. This is a reference to a comment she made in the previous story of how they will get to Nancy when they pry her out of her cold dead hands. But in this case for X, he'll get to Nancy once he pries himself out of Donna's cold dead hands. By Donna, even while dying, holding X, she is slowing him down from going after Nancy.

X makes one final stab at Donna. It is a hard, brutal, and deep stab. And it's the fatal one. Donna dies, which causes her hand to unclench X's jacket. X throws Donna's body to the ground. X walks off.

Donna Forman, wife of Eric Forman, mother of Jeff and Veronica, and aunt of Tyler and Nancy Forman...is DEAD. She dies fulfilling her promise to Nancy that she would die to protect her.

Eric regains consciousness. He finds his wife's dead body. He begins to cry as he crawls over to her.

ERIC: DONNA?! No. No. No. NO! DONNA!

Eric cries over his wife's body. Devastated.

ERIC: NO!

Nancy runs into the school through the east side door. Nancy looks around for several places to go to. All the doors are locked.

NANCY: SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!

She finds an unlocked door to another hallway and she runs inside. She runs across the hallway. She reaches the door at the end of the hall. She tries to push it open but it won't open.

NANCY: NO! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!

Nancy hears footsteps. She turns around and X is approaching her.

NANCY: NO! PLEASE!

X slowly and calmly gets closer and closer to Nancy. His knife out and ready. Nancy opens her backpack and pulls out the important thing mentioned before in the previous chapter - LAURIE'S PICTURE.

Nancy holds the picture of her mother tightly as X closes in on her.

NANCY: Mommy! Please save me!

X raises his knife at her when suddenly -

SHOOOSH!

White substance is sprayed all over X. He turns around to find that the white substance is from a FIRE EXTINGUISHER being sprayed by ABBY. Before X could do anything, Tyler appears throwing punches at X. Tyler, despite being injured from earlier, is kicking X's ass.

After being dazed from Tyler punching him, Abby delivers a hard blow to the head with the fire extinguisher. X goes down and drops his knife. X is unconscious. Tyler grabs the knife.

Tyler and Abby rush to Nancy and hugs her.

ABBY: Oh, Thank God. Nancy.

TYLER: Are you okay, baby?

NANCY: Yes.

TYLER: Come on, let's get out of here.

As they get up, X grabs Tyler and throws him to the wall behind. Tyler is unconscious now. X turns to Abby and Nancy. Both are crying and holding each other. X grabs his knife and goes for the girls. They're helpless. Then…

BANG! BANG!

We find Red gunning down X with his shotgun. We find both Kitty and a minorly injured Eric carrying a critically but alive Hyde into the hall behind Red.

RED: RUN!

Abby takes Nancy and they pass X trying to get through Red's shooting. They both pick up Tyler on the way back with Kitty's help. Red has his gun pointed at X. Abby, Tyler, and Nancy are with Kitty, Eric, and Hyde...everyone safely behind Red. Red points his shotgun at X's face, which clearly frightens the killer.

RED: Alright, you dumbass. Show yourself.

Feeling threatened by Red's gun and with no other choice, X removes his hood and reveals himself as GARY! GARY KEMPER, the COUSIN of SETH KEMPER.

Everyone is shocked at the revelation that their friend Gary is X.

EVERYONE: GARY?!

Gary smiles and nods.

FLASHBACK TO:

Gary's "murder." We now see how Gary's alleged murder actually took place.

BETSY: Gary, behind you.

Gary stands up and turns around. X stabs Gary. But the knife is a fake retractable plastic knife that is pushed inside the handle upon touching Gary's chest. The blood is from small blood packs that Gary takes out from his own pockets. Just by smashing the packets to his own chest during each "stab" gives out the appearance of bleeding.

Gary spins around and "dies."

This explains why X switched knifes between "killing" Gary and chasing Betsy. Because the first knife was a fake.

BACK TO GARY'S REVELATION.

Gary stares at the people who thought he was their friend. Gary raises the knife up and growls.

GARY: RAARRHHAWWWHL!

Red shoots. The bullet hits Gary in the forehead and he flies backwards to the floor. And he stays down this time.

Red approaches Gary. The bullet is inside Gary's forehead. GARY KEMPER, cousin of Seth Kemper and the killer known as X, is DEAD. This time for sure.

Everyone sighs in relief.

RED: (to Gary's body) Dumbass.

Suddenly the door, the same one Nancy tried opening earlier, is heard opening. Red looks up. He's horrified by what he sees. Kitty, Abby, and Nancy all scream when they see the person who has opened the door.

ANOTHER X stands above Red.

Red gets up and runs off to join his family. All get out through the other door except for Red. Red stares at X who stands there watching. He turns to his family.

KITTY: Red, come on.

Red is thinking about something. He looks back at his family then to X then back to his family again. We realize that Red has come to a decision. He pushes Kitty away from the door and shuts the door, leaving himself inside the hallway with X alone. Kitty tries to open the door but it's locked.

KITTY: RED! What are you doing? Red, please, get out of there.

Red stares into his wife's eyes. He's emotional as he rubs the window where her face is.

RED: Kitty...go.

KITTY: NO! RED! NOT WITHOUT YOU!

RED: I love you, Kitty. I always have.

Kitty begins crying. She realizes that this means goodbye. Red turns to Eric.

RED: Eric. I just want you to know...that I'm proud of you and I love you, son.

ERIC: (crying) I love you, too, Dad.

RED: You, too, Steven.

Hyde, who never feels emotional, is starting to cry.

RED: (to Nancy) I love you, Nancy. Be a good girl for Grandpa.

Red turns to Tyler and Abby.

RED: Tyler and Abby...take care of each other. And Tyler...Do me a favor…

Tyler listens to his Grandpa.

RED: (crying) Take care of Nancy for me.

Red turns his back on his family...facing X, who is fastly approaching him. Angry at Red for Gary's death.

KITTY: (crying) RED! RED!

Red ignores his wife as she tries to desperately to open the locked door.

RED: (to X) You know...I've made this particular threat to everyone all of my life. I've never lived up to it. But tonight...I am. Young man, prepared to feel the wrath of MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS!

X attacks Red. But Red fights back. The two struggle as X is trying to stab Red. X is able to stab Red in the shoulder. He yelps.

KITTY: NO!

Eric and Tyler pull Kitty away from the window. Abby shields Nancy from watching.

X continues to stab Red in the chest. He throws Red's body to the floor. X goes for the door to get everyone else when suddenly…

X SCREAMS OUT!

We find that Red has literally shoved his foot up X's ass.

RED: (weak and final breath) Feel my foot up your ass, you dumbass!

And with that...Red dies. Reginald Albert Forman aka Red, husband of Kitty Forman, Father of Laurie and Eric, Grandfather of Laurez, Anton, Tyler, Jeff, Veronica, and Nancy...is DEAD.

With Red's foot out of his ass, a literal butt-hurt X approaches the window and faces the late Red's mourning family. He stares at them. However…

POLICE SIRENS!

The red and blue lights of police cars surround the entire school. X realizes now is not the time to proceed with his plans. He runs off and disappears outside the door at the other end of the hall.

Several officers find the family.

LEAD OFFICER: Forman family?

TYLER: Yes. The killer ran that way!

The lead officer points the door to other officers.

LEAD OFFICER: SEARCH THE AREAS THAT IS DIRECTLY TOWARDS THAT HALLWAY! ALL OFFICERS ON HIGH ALERT THAT THE SUSPECT IS ON THE LOOSE! HE IS ARMED AND SHOULD BE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS!

All throughout the school, we see several officers searching the entire building. But there is no sign of X.

OFFICER: We've lost the suspect.

We TRANSITION to later. The police have taped the entire school. RED, DONNA, and GARY's bodies are covered in white sheets. Abby holds Nancy. Nancy is crying over her Grandpa's death. Eric and Kitty hold each other. They've both lost their spouses. But Eric has lost the most. His father and wife on the same night.

Hyde is hauled into an ambulance. He is very critical. Tyler is being attended to over his stabs wounds from earlier. Stitches and that's it. Tyler will be okay.

At the Forman's, Anton is also being hauled into an ambulance. Fez goes inside with his son. Paramedics check on Betsy but she's okay. Betsy, who has heard about Gary's involvement, is crying over this fact. She slept with the killer without realizing who he really was.

RIP RED FORMAN & DONNA MARIE PINCIOTTI FORMAN. Who gave their lives to protect Nancy Forman.


	19. The Mourning After

The next morning was definitely the "mourning after" aftermath. Just imagine a sad song in your head during this entire segment as we see how the survivors cope with the deaths of Red, Donna, and, yes, even Gary. Any sad song will do.

At the hospital, Anton is resting comfortably. He will survive his injuries. Fez sits by his son's bedside. Kitty is with Fez and holding his hand. They're comforting each other.

Tyler's hospital room is the saddest. It is consisted with Tyler, himself, with Nancy on his lap, Abby laying on his shoulder, and Betsy, who is sitting on the floor, leaning her head on his leg. Abby and Betsy, former rivals, are holding hands. Tyler and Nancy have lost their Grandfather and Aunt. Abby has lost her second cousin. Betsy lost her father, Aunt figure in Donna, and Grandfather figure in Red.

But Betsy is also devastated by the fact that she's lost her virginity to someone who duped her and was a killer.

BETSY: (crying) How could I have been so stupid? _I'm_ the whore.

ABBY: No, you're not. You're human. You're a good girl, Betsy. You were tricked. We all were.

Abby goes down next to Betsy. The two girls, who were once fighting over a guy not long ago, cuddle together and cry into each other's arms.

In Hyde's hospital room, Hyde is laying on his hospital bed. He's crying. Something we'd never think we'd ever see. Red, whom he saw as a father figure who took him in when his parents abandoned him, and Donna, whom he saw as a sister-in-law and close friend, both are dead. Gary, who was more than just another employee but a friend who he trusted, turned out to be evil. But he, too, is dead.

In another room, Eric is breaking down. Sobbing uncontrollably. He's the one who's lost the most. What's worse for him is how is he going to tell Jeff and Veronica that their mother isn't coming back? Those poor kids have lost their mother and their grandfather.

REPORTER: Red Forman and his daughter-in-law Donna Pinciotti-Forman were both murdered last night by a killer, who police have announced was involved with the murders involving the Forman family last fall and winter. Also dead as of last night is Gary Kemper, who was an associate of the Forman's, who turned out to be one of the killers responsible for the murders. But police say that a third killer involved with Laurez Forman and Gary Kemper is still on the loose. Meanwhile, there is no word on the whereabouts or fate of New Maine Elementary P.E. Coach Alex Wisher.

SAD SONG ENDS from here.

At the Forman's, the house is just as gloomy. Both of Kitty's arms are holding Jeff and Veronica in each arm while they sit together on the couch. It's the hardest on the kids. Especially since they've lost both their mother and grandfather.

In Nancy's bedroom, Nancy and Tyler are cuddling. Both are crying.

NANCY: He's going to kill Coach Wisher, isn't he?

TYLER: I don't know, Nancy.

Later, Tyler is outside the Forman's house on his cell phone. He looks determined. Seeking for answers.

TYLER: (to phone) Hey, Jack. It's Tyler. I think we need to talk. It's that time. Once you look into the autospies and other information, we need to meet up. Yeah. Thanks.

We TRANSITION to a few weeks later. It's RED and DONNA'S FUNERAL. Kitty and Eric are mourning the most. The funeral is taking place with a large brick wall in front of everyone. The wall has pictures of LAURIE FORMAN, JACKIE BURKHART, BOB PINCIOTTI, CASEY KELSO, MICHAEL KELSO, DONNA FORMAN, and RED FORMAN.

Below are medium pictures of SETH'S BUILDING OWNER VICTIM (from Laurez and Seth Flashback Chapter), ROBERT MILLERTON, PRIVATE DETECTIVE, JOHN RILEY, MIKE BARKER, ALL OF THE BODYGUARDS KILLED, VANESSA'S BOYFRIEND, VANESSA, and ROBIN WARNOCK.

Below are smaller pictures of LAUREZ FORMAN and GARY KEMPER.

And, yes, they are being mourned, too. Laurez and Gary were part of the group temporary. But before they revealed themselves, they made a lasting impact on the family/gang. Considering how easily manipulated Gary was and how heartbroken Laurez was, some might consider these two the victims of being tragic characters. Villains who are not truly evil but changed by tragic circumstances. If any of the three Xs we should look at as the true villain…it is the one who's still standing and on the run: Seth Kemper.

Tyler stares at the picture of Laurez. Remembering her despite her role in all of this. He still loves his sister. But he wishes that things could have been different.

Kitty, who is wearing all black, is soaked in her own tears. Devastated. Uncertain of where life will take her now that she no longer has her beloved husband with her. She stares at Red's picture. A rare moment of him smiling.

Eric stares at Donna's picture. As he does, "THIRTEEN" by BIG STAR plays in the background. We get several flashbacks of Eric and Donna together from several episodes throughout the show:

Eric and Donna having their first kiss on the Vista Cruiser from "THE PILOT" (01x01).

Eric and Donna attempting to hold hands after she gave him a scented candle for his birthday in "ERIC'S BIRTHDAY" (01x02).

Eric and Donna playing basketball that ends with them getting on top of each other in "BATTLE OF THE SEXISTS" (01x04).

Donna visits Eric at work at Fatso Burger in "ERIC'S BURGER JOB" (01x05).

Eric and Donna doing the "Fernando" dance in the Forman driveway in "THAT DISCO EPISODE" (01x07).

Eric and Donna are dancing at the Prom in "PROM NIGHT" (01x19).

Donna rejoining Eric in a sleeping bag, no longer mad at him, at "VANSTOCK" (02x06).

Eric and Donna kiss and remove their clothes as they're about to have their first time in "THE FIRST TIME" (02x16).

Eric and Donna argue over Donna's mooning...then Eric moons her in "MOON OVER POINT PLACE" (02x26).

Eric and Donna are helping Laurie with the baby in "BABY FEVER" (03x08).

Eric and Donna are about to have their Valentine's Dinner moments before Eric ruins it with the panties joke in "DONNA'S PANTIES" (03x15).

Eric gives Donna the promise ring...then we see her give it back when they break up in "THE PROMISE RING" (03x25)

Eric and Donna, back together since their breakup, are sleeping in Kelso's van in "GOING TO CALIFORNIA" (05x01).

Eric sees Donna in her Catholic Girl Uniform the first time in "I CAN'T QUIT YOU BABE" (05x02).

Eric proposes to Donna on the water tower in "HOT DOG" (05x07).

Eric and Donna tell Grandma Bea that they're engaged but she insults Donna in "BABE I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU" (05x14).

Eric and Donna practice being a married couple and they eat Donna's "Chicken Pinciotti" in "WHEN THE LEVEE BREAKS" (05x15).

Laurie gives her support to Eric and Donna for their goal to get married but they're hesitant to believe her in "NOBODY'S FAULT BUT MINE" (05x23).

Donna, while in her Catholic Uniform, hugs Eric after Red gives them his blessing to move out and to be on their own in "THE IMMIGRANT SONG" (05x24).

Donna refuses to get on the bus to Madison and hugs Eric, not willing to leave him on his birthday in "MAGIC BUS" (06x03).

Eric and Donna sit on the edge of a cliff at Mount Hump as Kelso's van goes off the cliff in "I CAN SEE FOR MILES" (06x11).

Eric gets into bed with Donna after returning from running away from their wedding in "THE SEEKER" (06x25).

Eric sees Donna with her newly dyed blond hair for the first time in "TIME IS ON MY SIDE" (07x01).

Eric and Donna argue over Eric going to Africa and Donna lying about having a date just to upset him into staying in "TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT" (07x23).'

Donna gives Eric his "going away" gift by dressing up as Princess Leia including the Cinnamon Buns hairstyle, which Eric rubs his face on in "SHORT AND CURLIES" (07x24).

Eric and Donna, with Eric having just returned from Africa, kiss for the first time since he left on New Year's Eve in "THAT '70S FINALE" (08x22).

Eric cries as he holds his kids tightly, whom are mourning their mother as well.

Tyler is in his apartment going through more of Laurie's secrets in that box. He finds a picture and takes it out. He stares it. He's shocked when he sees it.

TYLER: Oh, my God.

It's a picture of LAUREZ (14) and HER BABY "LITTLE MAN."

He turns to the back of the picture. It's dated MAY 3, 1994 and says "Laurez and Little Man."

FLASHBACK (B&W) - 1994

Laurez holds her baby. She is smiling and she's very happy.

While Seth holds Little Man, we see Laurez putting the picture of her and Little Man into Laurie and Tyler's screen door so that Laurie can have a picture of her grandchild.

Later, Laurie comes home to find the picture. She looks at it and begins crying.

BACK TO 2000.

Tyler's cell phone rings and he answers it.

TYLER: Hello? Yeah. Good. I'll meet you in about half an hour.

Tyler hangs up.

Tyler is sitting outside at a table at Fatso Burger. A man and a woman approach him. They are AGENT JACK TRUEN, Tyler's cop friend who gave him the evidence in the previous story, and MARSHA LEWIS, medical examiner. They're both carrying file boxes.

JACK: Hello, Tyler.

TYLER: Jack. Good to see you again.

The men shake hands.

JACK: This Marsha Lewis, the medical examiner.

TYLER: Hello, Marsha.

MARSHA: Hello, Tyler. I am so sorry for your loss.

TYLER: Thank you. (signals them to sit) Please.

The two guests have a seat.

JACK: We looked into everything you asked us to. And...well...you're right. There was help.

TYLER: Gary Kemper.

JACK: Well...yes. But…

TYLER: The other guy. The one who killed my Grandfather.

JACK: We know who he is.

Jack pulls out a folder from his box. He opens it and takes out a picture. It's YOUNG SETH KEMPER (12).

JACK: Seth Kemper, Gary's cousin and Laurez's foster brother. This is the only picture we have of him. He became her boyfriend after they ran away from their foster home.

TYLER: So there were three killers in the 1999 murders?

JACK: According to the evidence presented to us of now...yes.

MARSHA: According to my findings, Laurez murdered John Riley, although Seth attacked him first. She murdered Robert Millerton, Jackie Burkhart, Bob Pinciotti, your father Casey Kelo, The bodyguard guarding the front door, and the bodyguard who was guarding the kids. Seth Kemper murdered Mike Barker, the bodyguards who were guarding the garage and the back door. He murdered their former foster sister Vanessa Bailey and her boyfriend. Both he and Gary tortured Michael Kelso, and, of course, it was Seth who murdered your Grandfather. Gary Kemper murdered three bodyguards, kidnapped, tortured, and murdered Michael Kelso, murdered Robin Warnock and Donna Forman.

TYLER: If Seth was in Foster Care how were he and Gary cousins? I mean how did they even know of each other?

JACK: Travis Kemper, Gary's father and Seth's uncle, would often check on his nephew Seth at the Foster home. He'd bring Gary to visit Seth.

TYLER: Okay. So Gary was supposedly murdered in front of my cousin Betsy. Which means Seth "attacked" Gary. Was Seth the one who attacked us all at the Forman's?

JACK: Evidence point to Seth as the culprit of the home attack.

TYLER: That night...he lured my little sister to the school by using her Coach as bait. He's still being held hostage. What do you think are the odds of him being still alive?

JACK: Considering the amount of time he held up Michael Kelso, his chances are not good. However, if this killer has a plan and we've yet to find Alex Wisher's body, then it's possible that he's still alive but enduring a tremendous amount of torture if Wisher is going through what Kelso went through.

Tyler sighs in sadness.

TYLER: My poor sister. She's got a crush on him. The killer used him to hurt my sister. Is there anything else?

JACK: There is. We think we know what may have led Laurez and Seth to murder.

TYLER: Laurez told us it was revenge over our mother. Our mother's tragic life resulted in Laurez's tragic life.

JACK: So then you know about the baby?

Tyler is shocked. He pulls out the picture of Laurez with Little Man and shows Jack the picture.

JACK: That's him. He was born on May 1, 1994. No name was given at the time of birth. No other records of a name. Nor did the police get a name from the parents since Laurez, Seth, and Gary became fugitives a few months after the baby was born. The three broke into a store when the owner confronted Laurez and Seth. Seth killed the owner. They were both arrested moments later. At the time the police didn't know about Gary's involvement. While transporting the arrested couple, Gary ambushed the police and murdered the two officers before freeing the two. Ever since then, they've been on the run until now that Laurez and Gary are dead. It's now just Seth Kemper.

TYLER: No name, huh? Where is the child now?

At a FOSTER CARE CENTER, there are several young children ages 2-10 playing together or playing alone. We focus on one whose back is towards us. He is a little boy with red hair.

He turns to us and we come to realize that this "LITTLE MAN" FORMAN-KEMPER (now 5), the son of Laurez Forman and Seth Kemper, and Laurie's Grandson. He's a male version of Nancy. Young, innocent, vulnerable, and, yes, adorable. He's got the Forman look. His red hair, though the same as his father Seth's hair, is like his late Great-Grandfather Red. He has the same look that both Eric and Tyler had his age.

Right outside the room, Tyler is staring at his little nephew through the window. Reminded of Nancy when he first saw her when he rescued her from her father. Both were victims of circumstance, vulnerable, lost in the world without someone to love them, and innocent.

TYLER: (to Little Man via window) Hey, Little Man. How are they treating you in there?

FOSTER CARE STAFF: Mr. Forman?

TYLER: Yeah?

FOSTER CARE STAFF: So you're looking to petition for the Forman-Kemper child?

TYLER: I might. Does he have a name?

The FCS shakes her head sadly.

FOSTER CARE STAFF: No. He came here without even a nickname.

TYLER: His parents called him "Little Man."

Both Tyler and Little Man stare at each other. Tyler knows by his appearance that this is his nephew. Little Man doesn't understand who Tyler is. But we can tell that he likes the man watching him. Tyler is giving him the same look that his mommy use to give him when he was a baby. They even have the same eyes.

At the Forman's, Kitty is lying in bed in the middle of the day. Several old tissues are covered where Red should be sleeping next to her.

A knock is heard at her door.

KITTY: Come in.

The bedroom door opens and we find Tyler walking in.

TYLER: Hey, Grandma. How are you feeling?

KITTY: I don't know, honey. I just miss your Grandpa.

TYLER: I know. I do, too.

Tyler walks in all the way and closes the door.

TYLER: Grandma, there's something I have to tell you.

Kitty gives her attention to her Grandson.

TYLER: It turns out that Laurez and Seth Kemper had a child. He's alone in this world. Living in a foster care.

Kitty is sadden by this. We know how she feels about children who are without parents. She is the cat-hoarding lady and the kids are the cats.

TYLER: Even though he's _their_ son, he's still family. Grandma, I wanna adopt him.

Kitty is surprised to hear this.

TYLER: I have the money now. And you're a need somebody to love and care for now more than ever. I can bring you your Great grandchild. I will take care of him. I will move in and help you and the kids. I am willing to do it if you want me to.

Kitty smiles. We know what this means. Kitty is a mother-grandma-nurturer. She needs kids around to feel motivated to get out of bed. Without her husband, she feels less. But with this news, she has something to look forward to.

Tyler moves into the Forman home within a week. He takes Eric's old room.

Tyler takes Nancy to the Foster Care and shows her new nephew. When Nancy sees Little Man, she puts on a big smile. She sees her mother, her grandpa, and her sister. Three people who mean so much to her. Despite what her sister was, she still remembers her as that sweet girl named Femez. But right now, she's also excited about her impending role as an Aunt/Big Sister role.

Little Man turns around and sees Nancy staring at him. When she smiles, he smiles back. Children just know when they found their new best friend. Nancy and Little Man can tell from each other's eyes that they are gonna love and care for each other. These two, just children, already know that they will have each other's backs throughout their lives.

LITTLE MAN: (through window) Hi.

NANCY: (through window) Hi.

Little man gets up from the floor and walks to the window. He puts his hand on the window. Nancy puts her hand on the window. Their hands align with each other's. Same hands. Same size, shape, form, skin color, and anything. A sign of their family relations.

We are reminded of one thing between Nancy and Little Man. Nancy looks just like Laurie and LIttle Man looks just like Eric. Could we be seeing this generation's young Laurie and Eric?


	20. Nancy To The Rescue

Nancy is at school in P.E. Class. Head Coach Shaw is there with her new temporary Assistant Coach RICK DEVLIN (30s) same body type as Wisher but not as handsome. Nancy won't even look at him. The students are running around the gym.

SHAW: Keep it up, girls. You're doing a great job.

DEVLIN: Great job, kids.

The phone is ringing in the Coach's office. Shaw goes in to answer the phone. Devlin continues to watch over the students.

DEVLIN: Just a few more laps. You can do it.

Nancy is crying as she's running the laps. She's still mourning her Grandpa. The Three Girls run by her then stop in front of her. Nancy becomes worried when they focus on her. Are they gonna try to hurt her again?

But something is different about them. They're no longer wanting to hurt her. They feel sad for her.

XENIA: We're really sorry.

WILLA: We're sorry for the way we treated you.

MONICA: And we're sorry about your Grandpa and your Aunt.

They give her a sincere smile. They've changed their attitude. They are trying to be nice to her. Nancy smiles back.

NANCY: Thank you.

SHAW: NANCY! PHONE CALL!

As Nancy runs by, Shaw continues on about it.

SHAW: It's your brother Tyler. Some kind family emergency.

Nancy runs to the Coach's office. She picks up the phone.

NANCY: Hello, Tyler.

X: You wish it was Tyler.

Nancy recognizes the voice from the tape from that night. It's the scary man's voice. She goes to say something but X interrupts her.

X: Don't bring any attention to yourself by making any sounds or making any funny looks on your face that show any signs of trouble or Coach Wisher dies.

WISHER: (background) Nancy!

Nancy tries not only to look strong but she actually tries to be strong.

X: If you want to save him, do exactly as I say. Or else…

The sounds of X torturing Wisher can be heard. Wisher yelps and shrieks with each infliction.

NANCY: I'll do anything you want. Just please don't hurt Coach Wisher.

X: You see Coach Shaw's purse?

Nancy sees the purse.

NANCY: Yeah.

X: Look inside. You'll see a few dollars and a cell phone. Take the money and her cell phone.

Nancy looks inside Shaw's purse and finds both her cell phone and four dollar bills. She puts the tiny phone into one pocket of her sweatpants and the money in the other pocket.

NANCY: Ok. Now what?

X: You are to excuse yourself from class. Say that you have to go to the bathroom. Then leave school. I'll call you in five minutes after you've left to tell you where to go. Do this now.

X disconnects the phone call.

Nancy goes into the gym and approaches Coach Shaw.

NANCY: I have to go to the bathroom.

SHAW: Ok. But be quick.

NANCY: I will.

Nancy walks into the small hallway that leads to the bathrooms and cafeteria. Once she's in the hall, she runs through the hall, passing the bathrooms, and goes into the filled up cafeteria. Kids are coming in and out. Nancy won't look out of place as she runs out of the building.

Nancy runs out of the building and runs off campus. The cell phone rings. Nancy answers it.

NANCY: Hello?

X: You follow directions well. You're outside the school. It's noon now. Do you see the bus stop across the street?

Nancy looks and sees the bus stop across the street.

NANCY: Yeah.

X: There should be a bus stopping there in about a minute.

Nancy sees the city bus not far from down the street heading towards the bus stop.

X: Take the bus. I'll call you when you're almost there.

Nancy runs across the street and makes it on time to catch the bus. Nancy puts the money in the slot and takes a seat.

We TRANSITION to later. The bus is heading out of Point Place. Inside, Nancy is nervous. Uncertain where X is leading her. The cell phone rings. She answers it.

NANCY: Hello?

X: Look to your right and you'll see a large abandoned building.

Nancy turns to her right. Not far from the upcoming bus stop is the WAREHOUSE where Kelso was held up at earlier in the story.

X: Get off there.

Nancy pulls the STOP cord. A ding alerts the driver of her request to stop. The bus stops at the bus stop not far from the Warehouse.

Nancy gets off and runs into the long field that is between the road and the warehouse. The cell phone rings and she answers it.

NANCY: Hello?

X: You've arrived. Now come inside. Your lover boy is waiting for you.

Nancy runs through the field. She is desperate to get inside and save Wisher. She has the same look on her face that she had when she was worried about Tyler when he was "sick" in Chapter 8 "A Killer Hangover." Her actions and facial expressions show how important Wisher is to her heart. She's putting Wisher up next to Tyler in importance if she has the same worried look and is willing to risk her life for her Coach. Confirmation that she feels so deeply about her crush. She really believes that she loves Wisher.

Nancy makes it to the Warehouse and goes through regular doors rather than the large ones seen earlier.

Inside the warehouse, it appears larger inside than it does outside.

NANCY: COACH?! Where are you?

WISHER'S VOICE: NANCY!

NANCY: COACH!

WISHER'S VOICE: I'M OVER HERE!

Nancy follows Wisher's voice to a small room. The door is opened. Nancy runs inside. Suddenly the door is closed by X.

Inside the room, Nancy turns around and realizes she's been tricked. She tries to open the door but it's locked. She looks through the vision panel on the door. X stares at her.

X: I'm sorry, Nancy. You were never going to save your Coach. But I needed to lure you here somehow.

NANCY: Where's Coach Wisher?

X presses play on a remote.

Behind Nancy is a large TV. A video is played. Nancy turns and watches it. It shows X going behind Wisher and places the thin-narrow metal stick on his back. Wisher screams out in pain. Nancy starts crying when she sees this.

NANCY: (crying) No.

X: Don't worry. That's past tense. In fact, guess who that is torturing him.

X in the video removes his hood revealing himself as Gary, the first X revealed in this story, who, of course, is now dead.

X: This is your coach now.

X presses another button. The video switches to what appears to be a LIVE FEED of Wisher handcuffed to a chair. He's weak and barely alive. Beaten to a pulp. Endured a tremendous amount of pain and torture.

NANCY: Please don't hurt him.

X: When Tyler gets here...you'll say goodbye to both your brother and your coach. Then you'll watch me cut them open. But don't you worry, my dear. I have plans for you. Plans made with Laurez before she died. You and I are gonna do things together. Things you never imagined you'd ever do. You'll be free and happy. Away from the Forman's. No, they don't deserve you, baby girl. Laurez did. But I will be here for you. Soon you'll be calling me "Daddy."

NANCY: You're not my Daddy. I already have a Daddy.

X: (angry) Oh, who? John Riley?

Nancy shakes her head "no."

NANCY: My brother Tyler is my Daddy. He became my Daddy the night he saved from my real Dad. Only Tyler can be my Daddy. I won't let anyone else be my Daddy.

X, obviously pissed about Nancy's choice of Tyler being crowned as her "Daddy", slams the vision panel shut.

At a restaurant, Tyler, Abby, and Anton are eating out. Tyler is making it up to Anton for the way he treated him.

TYLER: I'm glad I was able to do this for you, man.

ANTON: Little brother, you don't have to. I mean I appreciate it but you didn't have to.

TYLER: No. I want to. I owe you for the way I treated you. I was wrong.

The two brothers smile.

Tyler's cell phone rings. He answers it.

TYLER: Hello?

X: Did you think it was over, Tyler?

Tyler starts to panic upon hearing X's voice.

TYLER: What do you want?

Abby and Anton are alerted by his tone of voice.

X: I want you, Tyler. For what you did to my Laurez. The time has come.

TYLER: I'm hanging up and I'm calling the police.

X: Do that and Nancy dies.

Tyler begins full panic mode at hearing that.

TYLER: Don't hurt her.

X: I have her with me now.

TYLER: What did you do? How did you…

X: Oh, Nancy is so sweet, innocent, and loving. I used her heart. Kidnapping her Coach, who she loves, worked to my advantage. Threatened his life and lured her to my place. Made her think that she was saving her boyfriend. And now she's locked up in a little room. Waiting for you.

TYLER: Where are you?

X: You know that red abandoned warehouse right by the entry of Point Place?

TYLER: Yeah. I know that place.

X: Go there. She's waiting for you.

X disconnects the call.

Abby and Anton know by the look on Tyler's face that something is wrong.

ABBY: Tyler, what's wrong?

TYLER: The killer...he's got Nancy.

ABBY: WHAT?

ANTON: What the hell? How did he get to her?

TYLER: He used her coach as bait again. She thought she went to go save him. I've gotta go. I've got to save her.

As Tyler goes to walk off, Anton pats his shoulder.

ANTON: She's my sister, too. I'll go with you.

ABBY: I love her, too. Let me go with you guys.

Tyler smiles. Happy to have his girlfriend and brother to support him in his journey to save Nancy.

TYLER: Alright. We'll go together. Let's save our little girl.

Outside the restaurant, the trio get into Tyler's truck. He drives off in a hurry.


	21. Saving Nancy and Wisher

Tyler drives into the field. He drives straight to the Warehouse. He parks right in front of the building. The trio get out and rush into the same door that Nancy went into moments ago.

Inside the Warehouse, they look around for Nancy. It's a large building and there are several places that she can be at.

TYLER: NANCY!

ABBY: NANCY!

ANTON: NANCY!

NANCY: TYLER! I'M OVER HERE!

They run over to the door. Tyler opens the vision panel. He can see his little sister inside the room.

TYLER: Nancy.

NANCY: Tyler.

TYLER: Thank God, you're okay. Why did you come here? You know he was tricking you.

Nancy begins to cry. She thinks that she's in trouble.

NANCY: I wanted to save Coach Wisher. You understand, right?

Tyler smiles. He can't be mad at her for following her heart. She was trying to save someone she cares about. Tyler, of all people, should know how she feels.

TYLER: I do. Let's get you out of here.

Anton finds the keys hanging beside the door.

ANTON: The keys are here.

He hands them to Tyler.

TYLER: He wanted us to find them. He wanted us to release her. It's part of his plan. Whatever it is.

Tyler uses the keys to unlock the door. They open the door and Nancy runs out into Tyler's arms.

TYLER: Oh, Nancy. I'm so glad that you're okay.

Nancy then hugs Abby.

ABBY: Hey, sweetie.

Nancy turns to Anton. She goes over to him and wraps her arms around her much bigger and eldest brother. It's the very first time that the brother and sister have made any kind of connection since he met his family.

TYLER: Let's get out of here.

NANCY: Wait! I wanna find Coach Wisher first.

ANTON: She's right. We can't just leave him helpless. Also the killer allowed us to save her. He is planning something. Why don't we find him rather him find us. Let's confront him ourselves.

ABBY: Exactly. We can end this together.

Tyler thinks a moment before he nods.

TYLER: Alright. Let's find the Coach and let's definitely find this fucker.

Tyler pulls out his knife.

ANTON: Oh, good. I'm glad that I'm not the only one armed.

Anton pulls up his shirt to reveal a concealed pistol.

TYLER: That might come in handy.

Abby takes out her wallet revealing a metal chain.

ABBY: Whip or strangle. I can do both.

Nancy feels left out without a weapon.

NANCY: What do I do?

TYLER: No matter what happens. You run. Your legs are weapons of defense.

Together the Quartet look around the long path of doors. They try opening several doors. Most are locked. The ones that aren't locked are empty. Anton has his gun pulled out and has it aimed everywhere. He looks behind him, both ways, up, and at each door they check. Looking for the killer.

NANCY: COACH!

ABBY: MR. WISHER!

TYLER: COACH WISHER!

They hear the sounds of somebody muffling from the last door.

NANCY: (pointing to the last door) OVER THERE!

They run to the last door. Anton points his gun at it. He nods at Tyler to open the door. Tyler opens the door. Inside is Wisher alone and handcuffed to a chair with tape over his mouth. He looks like hell. He's all bloodied up and bruised.

NANCY: Coach!

They all run to Wisher's side. Tyler rips the tape off of his mouth.

WISHER: Thank God, you guys came. I thought he was going to kill me the next time he came in.

Tyler checks his handcuffs.

TYLER: It needs a key.

WISHER: I think he kept one on the counter there.

Anton goes over to the counter and finds the key. He hands it to Tyler, who unlocks the handcuffs. Wisher's hands are free. He grabs his wrists, feeling the relief of free hands. Nancy hugs him.

NANCY: Are you okay?

WISHER: I think so. Why did you come here?

NANCY: Because...I like you.

Wisher smiles.

WISHER: You're such a sweetheart.

Wisher goes to get up. The other three adults approach to help him but Wisher holds his hands up with the "I got this" signal. Despite his injuries, Wisher is strong enough to walk out on his own even while limping.

WISHER: We should get out of here before he comes back.

TYLER: Actually, we've decided that we're gonna stay and find him ourselves. It's time to the end this once and for all.

Wisher nods in agreement.

WISHER: Definitely. After the pain I've just been through, I'd like to get a piece of him myself. Besides, our goal is to protect Nancy. And I'm willing to risk my life for her protection.

Nancy smiles. She just risked her life for his and now he's gonna do the same for her. However, Nancy has some guilt feelings. The last time people risked their lives for her, which was also the last time she attempted to save Wisher, her Grandpa Red and Aunt Donna were killed.

Stay tune for the next chapter "The Face Behind X" where Tyler, Abby, Anton, Wisher, and Nancy are confronted by X, who will finally reveal himself. Can the four adults and Nancy be able to fight the much more powerful X despite their prior injuries and their obvious lack of strength? Find out in the next chapter.


	22. The Face Behind X

Previously on the Tyler & Nancy Forman Fan Fiction Trilogy of That 70s Show: Nancy got a phone call from X telling her that if she wants to save Coach Wisher, whom she has a crush on, that she must leave school and go over to this warehouse just right outside of Point Place. Nancy follows X's instructions and takes a bus to the warehouse in hopes of saving the object of her affection. However, Nancy is lured into a room where she's held captive by X. Meanwhile, X calls Tyler and demands him to come to the warehouse if he wants to save Nancy. Tyler is joined by his girlfriend Abby and his older brother Anton to save Nancy. They find Nancy and they are able to free her from her prison. They eventually find Coach Wisher handcuffed to a chair. They are able to free him, too. Now...instead of running...together, the five are looking for the killer X in hopes of bringing an end to the bloody road they've been facing. The end starts now...

Anton has his gun out, Tyler has his knife out, Abby is sticking behind Tyler, Nancy is in the middle, and Wisher is right behind them. They're all looking for X. They're prepared for a fight but they're also afraid of what they might find when they do find the killer.

TYLER: He could be around here somewhere. Just be careful.

Anton keeps his eyes on every corner. Abby looks behind them and finds nobody. It's just them. Tyler is keeping his eye out on what's in front of them. They appear to be giving up since the killer isn't anywhere to be found.

Wisher suddenly stops limping. He looks normal like he's recovered from injuries extremely quickly. He doesn't even appear like he's hurt at all. He's pulling something out of his pocket.

ANTON: Where is he?

WISHER: Right here!

Anton turns around and Wisher stabs/slashes Anton's arm like X did to Eric in Chapter 18 "School Attack." Anton attempts to turn the gun on Wisher but Wisher grabs Anton's wrist, throwing it up in the air, and kicks Anton back. Anton flies backwards into a wall and is unconscious.

Tyler, Abby, and Nancy are shocked by Wisher's actions. Wisher scratches his head with the knife...which, of course, is X's knife.

WISHER: Oh, this has been fun and all. But the game is over, ladies and gentlemen.

Wisher wipes the fake blood and "bruise" makeup off, revealing that his injuries were fake. Nancy is horrified and devastated at the revelation that the man she has a crush on is the "scary man."

NANCY:You're the scary man? You tricked me.

WISHER: I'm afraid so, Nancy. It's about time you understood everything.

Tyler gives Wisher a pissed off look.

TYLER: So you're Seth Kemper, huh?

WISHER: Yes. I am Seth Kemper. I was Laurez's foster brother until she was twelve. Then we fell in love and decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We planned an escape from that hellhole of a foster care. After fighting off our foster sister and her boyfriend, we stole the boyfriend's car, which I drove. We found an abandon club to live in. There were stores nearby that we were able to steal food and sneak into their bathrooms to bathe. It wasn't easy but we made it on our own as kids. But something was still missing inside of Laurez. She needed to know why her mother abandoned her. After we broke into Laurie's house, Laurez found out through notes, diaries, and letters that it was Laurie's family and those who she trusted who turned her into a whore when they called her one when her teacher raped her.

TYLER: Yeah. We got that. What else is new?

WISHER: What you don't know is that after Laurez got the chance to understand what happened...we were willing to move on...because something special happened to us. Someone special came into our lives and made everything better again.

Tyler gives Wisher a grin. He knows who he's talking about. Wisher is unaware of Tyler's knowledge of the child.

TYLER: You mean Little Man?

Wisher is surprised to learn that Tyler knows about his son.

WISHER: You know about my son?

TYLER: Yes. And I know how you lost him, too. You, Laurez, and Gary broke into a store. The store owner confronted you and you shot him.

WISHER: It was an accident.

TYLER: You still murdered him.

WISHER: This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for society. You see...society made Laurie a whore, society made it bad for women to be whore but okay for men to pass them around, society made Laurie's parents follow their rules and abandon her emotionally, society made Laurie feel bad to the point where she gave up Laurez, society made Laurez an orphan, society made us victims of abandonment, society made us criminals, society made us hunt around for food, society took our baby away from us. When society took our baby away, that's when we decided that we had enough. Society took our parents, our goals, and our baby. So we made a decision. We couldn't punish society itself. So we decided to punish those who followed society's rules. And the ones who we chose were those who hurt Laurez by hurting Laurie first. We had it going. We were almost there. We had you, your grandparents, and Laurez's father within our grasps. Then you killed _my_ Laurez. And now Gary is dead, too. I hate your whole family. Every single one of you deserves to die. But I will take Nancy and I will make her my child. She will learn to hate everything that Point Place stands for. And someday she will continue on the legacy of the killer known as X.

TYLER: NO!

Tyler goes to stab Wisher but catches his wrist and slashes Tyler's stomach. Tyler grabs his stomach, drops his knife, and backs away from the killer.

ABBY: NO!

NANCY: TYLER!

WISHER: You idiot. You got your ass handed by the much smaller Laurez last time. What makes you think you can beat me?

Even through his pain, Tyler is able to put on a grin. Showing off how strong he really is.

TYLER: Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing, asshole. I killed Laurez.

Wisher thinks for a moment then smiles.

WISHER: Yes, you did. You do so right in front of Nancy. You killed her friend Femez. Didn't he, Nancy?

Nancy isn't sure how to react. Confused.

WISHER: You know what else your "Daddy" Tyler did?

Nancy continues to be confused by Wisher's comments.

WISHER: He used you.

TYLER: NO! That isn't true. Nancy, don't you listen to him.

WISHER: Listen to me, Nancy. He didn't tell you everything. He didn't tell your grandparents about being Laurie's son until _we_ forced him to. No, he felt unwelcomed at the Forman's. So he brought you over to soften them up. He felt that because he was born out of wedlock that his grandparents wouldn't accept him, just like they didn't accept your mommy for being a whore. So if they accept an innocent child like you, who was also born out of wedlock, then perhaps they'd accept him as their grandchild, too.

Nancy, feeling that this makes sense in her seven year old mind and that it explains a lot, doesn't know what to believe. Wisher is playing with her young vulnerable mind.

ABBY: Nancy, don't listen to him.

WISHER: Oh, and you, Abby. You used her, too.

ABBY: You liar!

WISHER: Am I? Nancy, did you know that she only got close to you in order to win Tyler over?

Nancy turns to Abby with a "Is that true?" look. Abby begins crying. It is true but Abby loves Nancy and doesn't want it to appear like that. They have bonded together. A special bond. But Wisher is ruining it.

WISHER: Also your Grandparents...

Their eyes widen by this. Wisher is crossing the line now. But he doesn't care.

WISHER: The only reason that your grandparents accepted you into their lives was because you reminded them of their innocent little Laurie. Before she became a whore. You were nothing but a source for them to relive the "good days" of having an innocent little girl. You, Nancy, their granddaughter meant nothing else to them.

Nancy begins to cry. Wisher is giving Nancy a picture of those close to her as liars and users. She is being made to believe that she was nothing but theirs to use for their own reasons...much like how the men passed her mother around. Hearing that her grandparents used her to have "little young Laurie" back reminds her of something…

In "FLASHBACKS (PART 2)" in the previous story, while Grandpa Red was reading to her, Nancy remembers him accidentally calling her "Laurie." And it's that memory that is making Nancy begin to believe everything that Wisher is saying about her family.

TYLER: SHUT UP!

WISHER: Tyler is supposedly so protective of you. He'd do anything for you, right? Even kill for you? Yet, he never finished the job. He said he'd make sure that your daddy would never come find you again. Yet, he didn't kill your daddy. And as result, your daddy was coming back to find you. He hired a private detective to locate you. He was about to come to Point Place to take you away again. But Laurez and I got to him first. We did what Tyler failed to do. We protected you from the evil that was intending to harm you. And we wanted to protect you from those who only used you for their own needs rather than your own. See, Laurez and I are the only ones who really love you. I would never lie to you. And I would never hurt you. I would always protect you, Nancy. Remember how I protected you from those mean girls?

Wisher holds out his hand to Nancy.

WISHER: Come on, Nancy. Come with me. I'll protect you and take care of you. Unlike everyone else, I will never lie to you or use you. I promise.

Nancy, believing Wisher and hurt by everything he's revealed, falls for his trick. She slowly approaches him. Abby goes to stop her but Wisher grabs an injured Tyler and threatens his life.

WISHER: I will kill him. Let her come to me.

Abby doesn't want to let go of Nancy. But she feels she has no choice. She is hoping that Wisher won't hurt her. But she still doesn't want to let go. But Tyler's life is on the line. She reluctantly lets Nancy go. As Abby watches Nancy go over to Wisher, she begins to hate herself inside for doing so. But she's hoping it'll save Tyler's life and give them time to be able to figure something out to save Nancy.

Wisher throws Tyler to the ground and Abby joins her boyfriend.

TYLER: You shouldn't have done that, Abby.

ABBY: I know. I wish I hadn't. I'm sorry. But I was afraid that he was going to kill you.

TYLER: You should have let him kill me besides letting him get to her.

Abby panics inside. She now feels horrible. But this is all new to her. She doesn't know how to react or what to do in such situations. But now she regrets her decision. She watches helplessly as...

Wisher opens his arms out for Nancy to hug him. The two embrace each other. He gives the helpless Tyler and Abby a shit-eating grin. Wisher has won. Then suddenly…

WISHER SCREAMS!

We find that Nancy has stabbed in the stomach with a pocket knife. Nancy gives Wisher a dark-grim stare as we…

FLASHBACK (B&W) - Chapter 20 "Nancy To The Rescue"

Nancy, after being given instructions by X to look through Shaw's purse, finds the money and Shaw's cell phone inside the purse. But she also finds a pocket knife. Along with the money and the phone, Nancy also takes the pocket knife with her.

BACK TO NANCY FIGHTING BACK.

Wisher stares into Nancy's eyes. We finally realize that during the entire time that Wisher was trying to manipulate Nancy into turning against her family...well...the joke was really on Wisher. Because Nancy knows who her family is and how they feel about her. In other words...Nancy _played_ Wisher. She was never going to turn her back on them. And she only pretended to look like she was going to side with Wisher.

With Abby too scared, Tyler and Anton injured, it was all up to Nancy to save the day. Nancy used her "innocent, naive, little girl" act to trick Wisher.

It's now that we are witnessing Nancy going through her transition from the "innocent, helpless, scared little girl" we all love and adore to the "strong, badass, fighting" final girl role that Nancy will later become in her life.

Wisher, angry that he'd been played by Nancy, smacks her...doing what her father use to do to her.

NANCY: OW!

The smack threw Nancy to the ground. Seeing and hearing that puts fury into Abby and Tyler. Abby, who a moment ago was so weak that she let the little girl go to danger out of fear for Tyler's life, suddenly redeems herself and becomes strong. Seeing Nancy hurt just made her want to fight.

ABBY: DON'T YOU HURT MY SISTER!

Yes, Abby really just referred Nancy as her sister. This is showing us how much Abby loves Nancy.

Wisher doesn't see it coming when Abby suddenly jumps at him and socks him one in his face. Abby, using her skills from her fight with Betsy earlier in the story, starts fighting with the much larger man. Wisher is surprised by the amount of strength that the tiny woman has against him.

Wisher is able to grab the younger woman's wrist. Despite their difference in height and strength, Abby's anger over Nancy being smacked continues to serve her in putting up a fight.

Nancy sees Tyler picking up his knife and picking himself up. Tyler is prepared to fight. But he's gonna need help. Nancy waits for the right moment…

Wisher pushes Abby and gets ready to stab her when Nancy charges him, which surprises him. Nancy shows her own strength, hitting her head on his stab wound she gave him, and pushes him towards Tyler, who stabs Wisher in the back.

Wisher, once again, smacks Nancy. But Nancy isn't as bothered by it this time due to the adrenaline rush that she's feeling. Abby crawls over to her.

ABBY: Nancy!

Wisher uses the back of his head to smack Tyler in the face. Tyler releases Wisher, which includes pulling the knife out of his back, and Wisher turns around and goes to stab Tyler. Tyler grabs his wrist and the two struggle.

Wisher headbutts Tyler and throws him to the ground.

ABBY: NO!

NANCY: TYLER!

Wisher gets over Tyler and smiles. Nancy and Abby are helpless to do anything now that Wisher has Tyler by the knife.

WISHER: Say hello to your Grandfather…

Wisher raises the knife up. Tyler is too weak to fight back. Wisher goes to swing the knife down when…

BANG!

Wisher is shot in the chest and falls backwards.

Abby, Nancy, and Tyler turn around and find that Wisher's shooter was ANTON.

NANCY: Anton!

Anton runs over to Tyler. He sets his gun next to Tyler.

ANTON: You okay, little brother?

TYLER: Yeah. Are you?

ANTON: I'm good.

Nancy runs up to her brothers and hugs them both. It's cute moment with her and her two brothers. Abby also joins in for the group hug.

Suddenly…WISHER POPS UP! He raises the knife at all four of them.

Tyler grabs Anton's gun and...BANG!

THE BULLET GOES INTO WISHER'S FOREHEAD. Wisher goes down and does not get up.

They approach Wisher's body. It's confirmed now. ALEX WISHER formerly known as SETH KEMPER, Laurez's boyfriend and partner, cousin of Gary Kemper, father of Little Man, and the main killer known as X is FINALLY DEAD.

With all three Xs - Laurez Forman, Gary Kemper, and Seth Kemper - dead...there are no more Xs. It's finally over.

TYLER: (crying) It's over. It's finally over.

Abby turns to Nancy with such remorse. She hugs the child.

ABBY: I am sorry that I let you go. I should never have done that.

Nancy smiles.

NANCY: It's okay. If I didn't have the knife...I wouldn't have gone over to him. I would have stayed with you.

The two girls smile and hug again.

ABBY: I love you, Nancy.

NANCY: I love you, too, Abby.

Stay tuned for the final regular chapter.


	23. Little Man's New Home

At the FOSTER CARE CENTER, a Caretaker carries LITTLE MAN out of the playroom and into the hallway. Waiting for him is his new family; his new parents Tyler and Abby and his Aunt Nancy. He turns his head and sees them. They smile at him as the Caretaker brings him to them.

CARETAKER: He's all yours.

The Caretaker hands the child over to Tyler.

TYLER: Hey, there, Little Man. I'm your new Daddy.

LITTLE MAN: My Daddy?

TYLER: Yeah.

Abby rubs Little Man's head, getting his attention.

ABBY: (choked up) And I'm your new Mommy.

Abby sheds a tear. Overwhelmed with emotion at being a new mommy for the first time. Nancy looks up with the "It's my turn" look. Now it's her turn to explain her special role in Little Man's new life. Tyler sets his new son down to meet Nancy. Nancy and Little Man stare at each other and smile.

NANCY: I'm your Aunt Nancy. I'm going to help take care of you. Okay?

LITTLE MAN: Okay.

Nancy's introduction speech to Little Man reminds us of the first time that she and Tyler met. The roles are the same but reversed. Nancy is now the older child informing the new innocent child of their roles in each other's lives.

NANCY: Ready to go to your new home?

Little Man nods.

Nancy offers Little Man her hand in the same way that Tyler offered her his hand in the previous story. Little Man takes her hand and they walk out together with Tyler and Abby following them from behind.

At the Forman's, Kitty is sitting on the couch, Eric is by the bar, Hyde is sitting on Red's old chair as he remembers the old man, Fez is hanging by the stairs, and Anton is sitting on the piano chair.

The front door opens and Nancy walks in with Little Man. They're still holding hands. Tyler and Abby follow them in. Kitty turns around. She is filled with emotion when she sees her Great Grandson.

NANCY: (to Little Man) Go say hello to your Nana.

Little Man runs up to Kitty. She picks him up and hugs him. She begins crying. This is an exact repeat of how Nancy met her Grandparents. Nancy telling Little Man to say hello to Kitty is the same exact way as Tyler telling Nancy to say hello to her Grandparents.

KITTY: Hi, Baby. I'm your Nana.

LITTLE MAN: Hi, Nana.

KITTY: (to Tyler) What's his name?

Tyler and Abby turn to Nancy.

TYLER: Nancy…you wanna tell them?

Everyone turns to a smiling Nancy. She has a special name for Little Man.

(Tissues will be needed)

NANCY: Reginald Albert Forman II. We'll call him Red.

Kitty begins to cry at the sweet gesture. The most beautiful tribute to honor her late husband. She looks at Red's red hair. It's the perfect name for him.

KITTY: Hello, Red. Welcome home to your new family.

Kitty and Red hug each other. She gives him a kiss on the head.

We PAN to the window. Watching their family with the new child is LAURIE FORMAN and RED FORMAN holding hands. They're happy to see how things ended for their family. A bright light shines and they walk together towards the light.

THE END…until next.

I will put the EXTRA STUFF in a separate chapter.


End file.
